More Than Meets The Eye
by Mrs. SWS
Summary: When Edward and Bella meet, they have an almost instant connection. Unfortunately, they have a great deal to learn about each other and themselves if they want to be together and stay together. Rated M for Mature Adult Sexual Relations - not Making You Wait Til Chapter 15.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Stephenie Meyer created Twilight. I created this work of fan-fiction.**

I really loathed couples cooking classes. I teach a variety of cooking classes at the community center, but when I originally volunteered for couples classes I had been in a relationship myself. Now that I am bitterly single I seem to have a shorter fuse for the lovebirds. I arrived at the classroom early to set up for the class on sauces I was teaching to six couples tonight. In the midst of chopping herbs, my cell phone buzzed in my pocket. Surprised, I accidentally dropped the kitchen knife and jumped back in time for it to not land on my foot.

_Sometimes I wonder who let the world's most uncoordinated girl teach cooking classes._

I dug the phone out of my pocket and answered, "This is Bella."

"Bella, this is Dave calling from Cullen Creative. How are you this afternoon?"

"Doing well. How are you?"

"Well, I'm excited to be able to give you some good news. The copywriter position is yours if you want it. Everyone was impressed by both you and your portfolio."

"Really?" I gasped. "This is so amazing! I absolutely accept!"

He chuckled on the other end of the line. "Great, Bella. We're excited to have you. When can you start?"

"I can start tomorrow," I said without thinking.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, but how about Monday?" He was definitely openly laughing at me at this point. "I'll meet you at the front desk at 8:00 to show you around and introduce you to everyone."

I sobered up a little and agreed to his suggestion. I kept my voice more calm through the rest of our conversation, but I began hopping around, doing a little dance in my excitement. As soon as we hung up I squealed and turned my little dance into full-on ass-shaking and shimmying until I accidentally kicked the knife that I had left on the floor. I bent over to pick it up and heard a voice behind me.

"I hope you're going to wash that before we start cooking."

I spun around, wielding the kitchen knife, and found the most amazingly gorgeous man standing in the doorway to the classroom. The moment was so overwhelming; I was in a state of shock between the job offer, kicking the knife, and the surprise of finding out I wasn't alone. Dumbfounded, I stood there with the knife and took all of him in. His jeans and t-shirt made him appear pretty average and unassuming, until I noticed the body and that _face_. He was tall with an average build that didn't make him too skinny or too bulky and muscular. From across the room I could see the intense green of his eyes and he had the most beautifully disheveled bronze hair I had ever seen. He either spent hours making it look like that or he rolled out of bed that way.

_God, I hope it looks like that in bed._

At the realization of my own ridiculousness, I lowered the knife and blushed furiously. I tried to stammer out a response when he crossed his arms over his chest, leaned on the doorframe, and gave me cockiest, sexiest grin I have ever seen. I couldn't maintain eye contact any longer or my face was going to be completely crimson. Turning back towards the teaching station, I set the knife down in the sink. I selected a new knife from the drawer and went back to my herbs. Yes. I would pretend nothing happened and that he wasn't staring at me.

"I'm sorry. I probably scared you when you were clearly celebrating something," he finally broke the silence. "And of course you're going to wash the knife. I was just giving you a hard time."

I continued chopping, but found the ability to speak again. "Are you here for the class?"

"Yeah. Sorry, but we got here a little early and my…uh…date is on the phone." He motioned to a tall blonde who was animatedly talking to someone on a cell phone in the hallway behind him. She was tan and leggy with big boobs and I immediately hated her.

"Ah. Well you're just a few minutes early. You have your pick of the cooking stations."

He moved from the doorway and into the room, taking a seat at a station in the second row.

"So, what are we making tonight?" he asked.

"We are going to make each of the 5 mother sauces," I replied.

"Mother sauces?"

"_Béchamel, espagnole, hollandaise, veloute_, and v_inaigrette._" I said with my best French accent.

He raised an eyebrow in my direction. "I know the one that goes on a salad and the other that goes on Eggs Benedict. Is a Bechamel the one you use for cheese sauce?" A few other couples had come into the room and settled in at the different stations.

I giggled like a fool and nodded. "Very good, uh…"

"Edward."

"Very good, Edward. You have three out of five. The mother sauces were developed by the French. You can make any sauce by starting with one of these five."

"You're not starting the class yet, are you? I still have two minutes!"

It was the blonde, Edward's date, who was accusing me and staring daggers. She was still on the phone, but had tilted it away from her ear while she shouted at me.

"Tanya, calm down. I just asked her a question and made polite conversation." The fact that Edward looked completely annoyed with her made me elated. "Can you please just wrap up your call?" he asked, rolling his eyes. I busied myself with the last of my preparations and the last of the couples filed in. Finally, Tanya joined Edward at their table and I started class.

"My name is Bella Swan and I'll be your instructor tonight. Welcome to the couples sauce class."

XOXOXOX

The class went fairly smoothly. Most people coming to a class this advanced have a good grasp of basic cooking techniques. There was a lot of spoon feeding between the lovebirds and only one couple's _espagnole_ brown sauce burned. As I made my way around the room to assist at different stations, I couldn't help but overhear snippets of the conversation between Edward and Tanya.

Tanya: "I don't want to keep whisking. It'll be fine if you just let it sit."

Edward: "Can you stop texting long enough to help me here?"

Tanya: "This is lame. Let's go back to your apartment."

Edward: "We're at a cooking class at the rec center, Tanya. No one told you to wear 4 inch heels."

I was standing in front of their station and saw that the roux for their béchamel was dangerously close to being overcooked. "Remember, everyone, the longer you cook a roux the less thickening power it has."

"Are you saying we did this wrong?" Tanya demanded. The accusatory tone never left her voice whenever she spoke to me.

Before I could answer, Edward rescued me again. "She's just trying to help. She is the instructor here. Let her instruct."

I had walked back to the teaching station at this point, but Tanya's next words reached my ears perfectly clearly.

"That mousy bitch needs to mind her own business."

I was too shocked to ignore this last remark. I would make sure it was her last of the night. "Please leave my classroom. Right now." I pointed to the door for extra emphasis.

Tanya immediately obliged by grabbing her purse and throwing it over her shoulder. "I'm happy to. Come on, Eddie," she said.

"No, I'm staying. And I told you not to call me that." Edward went back to stirring the milk into his béchamel.

I still had my finger pointed at the door and Tanya huffed as she walked towards it. When she walked through the threshold one of the guys from another couple started a slow clap, but no one joined him. I resumed my perusal of everyone's progress.

XOXOXOX

The sauce class was always a messy one and there were a lot of dishes to be washed. Everyone was usually a good sport about helping afterwards. Edward took longer since he didn't have any help and he was the last student in the classroom. When I finished at the teaching station I went to help him dry his dishes. Even with all the various cooking odors we had created in class, I could still smell him. It wasn't just cologne; most of that smell was _him_.

"You don't have to do that. I've caused you enough trouble tonight," he said.

"Yeah, but it's okay. I have to lock up behind you anyway."

_Also, I want to stand here and smell you._

"I'm sorry about Tanya. She can be a real pain," he sighed as he scrubbed a saucepan.

"That's all right. It was the first time someone's girlfriend has called me a bitch, though."

"Tanya is not my girlfriend." He made a disgusted face as he said the word. "My mother seems to think we belong together and I agreed to this class mostly to appease her."

I tried not to show my excitement. "Well, thanks for staying to finish the class."

"Of course. I learned a lot. Unfortunately she was my ride."

"Would you like a ride with me?"

"I can probably walk. It's a nice night."

I began hanging the dishtowels to dry. "Oh. Okay."

"Actually, would you let me buy you a drink? There's a place across the street. It's the least I can do after letting her make a scene here tonight."

I'm sure my eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Sure!" I squeaked.

_Get a grip, Bella, or else you're going to need to change your panties._

XOXOXOX

We were halfway through a beer each and here's what I had learned about Edward so far: He graduated from Dartmouth with a business degree, but draws and paints for a living. He grew up in Seattle, but shied away from details about his parents. He loves baseball and sports cars. He has a married older sister who is a costume designer for major Hollywood films. I took note of these things, but the fact I was still most excited about was his single status.

It felt so natural talking with him, especially when it was just the two of us and there weren't any bitchy Amazons in spike heels around to yap at us. We were nearly done with our beers when he reminded me of my embarrassing blunder before class.

"So, what sort of celebration was I interrupting when I walked in this afternoon?"

I groaned and put my head on the edge of the bar, letting my hair hang in front of my face. He pushed some of it back behind my ear and I was jolted by a little shock of electricity at his touch.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay." I took a deep breath. "Well, what I was _celebrating_ was the job offer I had just accepted. Do you know the big ad agency here in Seattle, Cullen Creative?"

Edward's eyebrow rose again and I interpreted the look on his face as a sign that he was impressed or intrigued.

"Yeah, I know it," he said. "What are you going to be doing there?"

"I'm a copywriter."

"I thought you were a chef."

"English was an easy major. I took culinary classes in addition to college."

"So will you stop teaching at the rec center?"

"I teach there mostly for fun. It doesn't pay enough to live on. I've been working at a few different restaurants for a living while I've been trying to get into advertising."

"I see. Well, that is a cause for celebration. Time to switch to shots."

My eyes widened and he reached over to lightly pat my shoulder. "It'll be okay, Bella," he said, smiling. Again the little jolt ran through my body at his touch. I suddenly couldn't believe I was having drinks with this guy and having such a good time.

_Don't worry. You'll get drunk, make a fool of yourself, and send him on his way soon enough._

I did my best to ignore my annoying thoughts and did what any hot-blooded girl would do in this situation. I kept up with him – shot for shot – whether it was Jack, Jim, or Jameson that was in front of us in those little glasses.

XOXOXOX

We were a few drinks beyond intelligent conversation. Instead we were laughing hysterically as we made up stories about the bar's other patrons.

"That couple over there is clearly on an internet date," I said, unabashedly pointing.

"How can you tell?"

"Come on. It's written all over her face. 'eHarmony did NOT tell me how much this guy loves his mother.'"

Edward bent over laughing and even though I was incredibly buzzed, I was still in respectful awe of him and his attractiveness. I was the moth to his flame. Sick puppies don't look as pathetic as I felt.

He was still laughing and had tears in his eyes. He put his hand on my knee to steady himself (I think) and I gladly let him keep it there. I wasn't so steady myself and I swayed a little on the barstool as I tipped back the last of my beer. I felt his hand slide a little higher up on my thigh. I put my hand over his and he looked at me.

_Damn you and that fucking grin!_

"You're a lot of fun, Bella Swan. Am I keeping you out too late?" He slurred his last words a bit.

_Is it possible I can hold my liquor better than him?_

"Nah. This is just different than my original Friday night plans."

"Which were…?"

"You don't want to know."

We stood and Edward reached for his wallet, putting a few bills on the bar. The bartender took them and nodded while I was still digging for my wallet. He put his arm around my shoulder and said, "I got this. Let's share a cab home."

"Do you even know if we live in the same direction from here?"

"Doesn't matter. Let's go."

He still had his arm around me as we walked out into the chilly night. As soon as the cold air hit my face, my knees buckled like a collapsing tent pole. If he hadn't been so close I would have surely hit the ground. He steadied me on my feet and helped me to the curb and into a cab.

_When did he hail a cab? And how exactly did I come to think I was holding my liquor better than him?_

I don't know why, but he still had his arm around me in the cab. The change of temperatures between the warm bar, the cold outside, and the warm cab made my buzz surge through every pore. I turned into Edward's warm body and nuzzled his neck. He brushed the hair out of my face and traced his fingers along my jaw.

"Bella, sweetie, tell the driver where we're going."

I murmured the address against Edward's neck and his hands began exploring through my hair and over my back. The cab pulled away from the curb and Edward lifted my chin. Suddenly he was kissing me. It was drunken, messy, frenzied, and amazing. His hands moved under my jacket and pulled me tighter to him. Brave and drunk, I ran my fingers into that fantastic hair and pulled myself into his lap.

_Oh my God. This is fucking amazing._

I opened my mouth to his deepening kisses and with his hands in the back pockets of my jeans he pulled me hard against him. There was no mistaking the hard-on in his jeans. I let out an uncontrollable moan and the cab driver blatantly cleared his throat. I pulled away from Edward's kiss and looked in his eyes. I almost kissed him again to get that grin off his face. He pulled his hands out of my pockets and slid them down inside the back of my jeans. I buried my head in his shoulder while he squeezed my ass and rubbed me against him.

The cab ride probably took only ten minutes but it felt blissfully longer. We continued intermittently making out and dry humping in the back of the cab until we came to a sudden stop. I looked out the window and saw that we had reached my place. Edward helped me off of his lap and out of the cab. I re-opened the vault that is my purse and began fishing for my keys. I vaguely heard Edward bribing the driver to wait for him.

Edward stood patiently and I was eventually triumphant in finding my keys. He leaned in for one more delicious kiss and said goodnight.

I let myself into the foyer and waved at him through the glass door. I watched as he got back in the cab, and then climbed the stairs to my place. After trying a few different keys, I finally made it inside, staggered down the hall, and face-planted on the bed. I was about to pass out any second, but I got the idea that I would text him to say thanks. I rolled over and pulled the phone out of my jacket pocket. I blinked, bleary-eyed and scrolled through my contacts looking for his number.

_I did get his number, didn't I?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Stephenie Meyer created Twilight. I created this work of fan-fiction.**

* * *

BPOV

"There are 600,000 people in this city, Bella. How in the hell are you going to find the guy you made out with in a cab last night?"

I cringed at my friend's words, which were sad but true. I was at a coffee shop with my best friend, Rosalie. She had agreed to help me pick up my car after we got some breakfast. At the mercy of her and her availability, I was awake far earlier than I wanted to be. It was 8am and I was pretty sure I had gotten home sometime around 3am. Rosalie knew there was an interesting explanation as to why my car was left at the rec center and I spared no detail in telling her what happened. She is a few years older than me, but we have been friends since high school. As a criminal defense attorney and general ball-buster, I can always count on her for brutal honesty.

"Jesus, Bella. What were you even thinking? Are you trying to become a statistic at the hands of one of my scumbag clients?" she asked. I was looking down at the coffee cup that I had my hands wrapped around for warmth

"It wasn't like that," I stammered, chewing on my lower lip. "He was a student in one of my classes."

"And your students couldn't possibly be creeps? What about that guy who has taken all of your classes like three times already?"

"James? He's harmless. He actually lives in my apartment building with his girlfriend, Victoria."

"Right, well hasn't he mastered the art of French cooking by now?"

"Let's get back to figuring out this Edward thing, can we?" I was annoyed and too hung-over to try to hide it. "Rose, I don't think this was just a random occurrence. I wish you would give me a little slack here. I feel stupid enough as it is."

"I'm sorry," she said and she sounded relatively sincere. "Is there any info on him from when he registered for your class?"

"I already looked this morning. Tanya was the one who signed them up and she just listed him as 'Eddie'."

"Hmmm." Rosalie sipped her coffee and stared out the window for a moment. "Wait. He might remember the address you gave the cab driver, right?"

I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes, wishing away the throbbing between my ears. "He might, I guess. We were pretty far gone though. We both seemed to forget to exchange numbers or make any kind of plans to see each other again. Or maybe he didn't forget and just had himself a good time with me in the back of a cab... Oh God..."

"Now, now. You can't think that way. He is probably feeling just as foolish as you are right now. If you're supposed to meet again, you probably will. Maybe he will try to find you at your apartment or at the rec center or maybe even at your new job. Who knows?"

Now I knew Rosalie was being sincere. I nodded, feeling a bit more encouraged.

"I need to focus on this new job anyway. I can't believe I get to finally really start my career. I should probably use the rest of this weekend to recover from this hangover and get ready to make a good impression on Monday."

"Now you're talking. Go get 'em."

XOXOXOX

After we finished our breakfast Rosalie drove me to the rec center to pick up my car. When we arrived I couldn't help but glance across the street at the bar we had been at last night. It's not that I expected to look over and see him there waiting for me. The whole experience just seemed so surreal at this point. Like it might not have ever even really happened.

I hugged Rosalie goodbye and drove myself home. I had promised myself a luxurious shower and what I hoped would be a refreshing nap. The shower felt amazing and got me started on a path to recovery, but I still had a lot of sleep to catch up on and a miserable headache to boot. It was 10 in the morning, but I decided to take some Tylenol PM. For a moment I was worried that I wasn't going to be able to sleep and that I was going to be overwhelmed by thoughts – and memories – of Edward. Less than two minutes after my head hit the pillow, I was out.

XOXOXOX

I slept deeply, but I was plagued with strange and interesting dreams. I was at my new job and everyone was looking at me and smiling like they all were in on some joke and I was the punch line. I dreamt that I couldn't pull off a pitch to a client and when I asked a coworker what was wrong, they indicated to the clothes I was wearing (which happened to be the t-shirt and panties I was wearing in bed). Then I saw Edward in my dreams. He was at my office too, sitting on the corner of my desk and chatting with passersby, giving all of them that grin I had foolishly hoped he reserved just for me. Finally, I dreamt that Edward hadn't gone home in the cab last night. Instead he came inside with me and curled up with me in my bed.

I could feel him spooning me as closely as possible, pressing as much of himself against me as he could. His skin was hot and he left a trail of heat where his hands wandered over my body. He was breathing in the smell of my hair and rubbing up and down my side. His path up and down my body got longer and longer with each pass and his hands began wandering, first down to my ass, cupping and squeezing it through my panties, and then up to my breasts, cupping and squeezing them through my t-shirt. Then he was kissing the back of my neck and the path of his hand went under my shirt this time. He stopped at my right breast and lifted it in his hand, feeling the weight of it. He squeezed it gently and then began magically flicking my nipple with his fingers.

I was moaning and pressing myself into his already snug spooning position. It was impossible to ignore the erection that was pressing remarkably hard against my ass. This only caused me to wiggle more against him and sigh my approval. His hands began traveling down my stomach and his thumb circled around my navel before his fingertips began dipping inside my panties. If this hadn't been a dream, I don't know that I would have been ready for him to touch me so intimately. But this _was_ a dream and I was following along clearly enough in my lucid state to want to see how this was going to play out.

His hands slid down inside the front of my panties and I knew that his fingers immediately felt how wet I was for him. As his middle finger slid between my folds and grazed over my clit I shivered and my legs opened slightly at his touch. The sensation was so intense that I felt myself coming into consciousness. His fingers grazed my clit again and this time I felt my body shudder and my eyes flew open.

XOXOXOX

Unbeknownst to me, I hadn't been dreaming at all – not the last part anyway. There _was_ someone in the bed with me, pressed against my back, with his hand between my legs. I knew the woodsy smell of this man and recognized the overly muscled arm that was wrapped around me. As soon as the realization struck me, I flew up out of my bed and across the room. I moved so quickly and was so uncoordinated that I slammed my elbow into my dresser.

"Oww! Damn it, Jacob! What the fuck are you doing in my house? And what the fuck are you doing in my bed!" I screamed, rubbing my elbow and glaring at him.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My ex-boyfriend, Jacob, was in my bed wearing nothing but his boxer shorts and a huge shit-eating grin. I was so furious that the pain in my elbow subsided rather quickly. I opened one of the dresser drawers and fished out some yoga pants, then yanked them on as quickly as I could. I pulled my hair into a sloppy ponytail and then put my hands on my hips, demanding an explanation from him.

"Bella, you still look fine as hell even when you're mad," he smugly said, leaning back on the pillows with his hands behind his head.

"Just shut up, Jacob, unless you're ready to explain how the hell you are in my house and why you thought it would be a good idea to strip down and molest me in my sleep!"

"Hey now," he said, "You seemed to be enjoying it a lot for a while there."

I just continued staring daggers in his general direction.

"I let myself in with my key. I was actually worried about you. We had plans to grab some dinner tonight and I called you like twelve times. Your phone must be off because it kept going straight to voicemail. I finally just decided to come over."

"Okay. I guess that part makes sense. I did forget about our dinner plans and I'm sorry. I had a really late night last night and needed to catch up on some sleep. Still, why did you get in the bed with me?"

"By the sound of some of the noises you were making, I think you were already having some pretty awesome dreams. I couldn't help it. I never have been able to stop myself from wanting your sexy ass."

As much as I was complemented by his statement and as much as I always liked the physical part of my relationship with Jacob, I couldn't let him get away with this. He and I were trying to do the impossible; we wanted to stay friends after breaking up and he was not making it easy.

"Jacob, how are we supposed to be friends if you keep doing things like this? We tried being together and it didn't work out. We were like glorified fuck buddies and it ruined our friendship."

"I know, Bella. Old habits die hard."

Now Jacob was making that sad little puppy dog face at me. He probably was sorry, but it's pretty much in his DNA to mess with me. We grew up together because our dads are best friends. For the longest time I had always regarded Jacob Black as more of a brother and I had thought he felt the same type of sibling feelings towards me. When we were teenagers that all changed and Jacob started thinking more with his dick. About a year ago, I relented and we tried having a relationship. I might have agreed to it out of sheer loneliness, but I can admit that a part of me loves Jacob and thought it might be worth a try. We ended up having a purely physical relationship and the parts that I loved about him seemed to be gone. Neither of us could maintain the friendship. When we both were able to see that clearly, we decided it was more important to salvage the friendship if we could. Most of the time we were successful just hanging out and being our usual selves. Tonight's dinner was supposed to be that way and now we had both done our part to screw it up a little. It was a step backwards, but I could forgive him.

"Okay, well you are buying dinner and I am not getting any more dressed up than these yoga pants and a sweatshirt. Now get dressed and get out of here so I can put a bra on. Oh…and give me back that key."

Five minutes later we were leaving my apartment building together. Jacob stopped at the bottom of the stone steps and reached up for my hand. He laced his fingers with mine and bent to kiss my knuckles.

"Bella, I am sorry I did that. It won't happen again. Our friendship is much more important to me."

"Thanks, Jake." I smiled down at him. "It's important to me too."

XOXOXOX

EPOV

My sister looked at me like I was crazy. I felt crazy, sitting here regaling her with the saga that was my Friday evening. Alice laughed and high-fived me when I told her about Tanya being kicked out of the cooking class. Then she leaned in close, tilting her head and smiling as I told her about Bella. I couldn't help but grin as I spoke about her. The more I gushed like a school girl, the more intrigued and bewildered Alice looked. We were at a café downtown having lunch together; she poked at her salad every now and then and I was talking so much, my sandwich was untouched.

When I finally paused long enough to take a sip of my coke she said, "Good grief, Edward. I don't know what to say because I've never seen you like this. Don't get me wrong. This is amazing and I can't wait to hear how it ends! Don't stop now!"

Alice was always excitable, but she was getting to a level of giddiness that she usually restrained around me. I thought that if I looked under the table I would see her hovering an inch above her chair instead of firmly seated.

"That's just it, pixie. The story ends with me kissing her goodnight and driving away like a fool."

"No," she said, "You were just being a gentleman and treating her like a lady – after you had groped her in the cab." She was snickering now. "Just do me a favor and don't follow that stupid two day rule. You should call her today and tell her what a great time you had. Set up the next date."

"I can't call her, Alice. I forgot to get her number!" I banged my fist on the table and some other patrons turned to stare.

Alice was unphased by my little outburst. She had a look of pity on her face that grated on my last nerve. It was always hard to shock Alice. It was like she could see things coming and therefore could always craft some solution. I should have taken solace in that.

"It's okay, Edward," she said quietly. "You'll see her Monday, right? You'll be coworkers in less than 48 hours. Talk to her then." She was smiling now, proud of her solution.

I hated myself in that moment, just as I hated myself for my hesitation last night when Bella had told me about her new job. I began tugging hard on my permanently disheveled hair, an old nervous habit of mine.

"Alice, I didn't tell Bella that I am one of the Cullens at Cullen Creative." I spat out the statement with as much resentment as I felt in my heart.

This last bit of information finally elicited a gasp from my sister. It's no secret to Alice that I despise how I am treated where I work. Most of the lifers at the agency remember me as one of owner Esme Cullen's spoiled children. Of course, none of them took me seriously when I moved home after graduation and was handed a job as an illustrator. Many people there openly dislike the nepotism and see my successes as only an inheritance, not fairly earned with talent and hard work.

"Why?" Alice asked so softly I almost didn't hear her.

"Bella was so damn excited about her new job. This is the beginning of a career for her and I didn't want my bad attitude to taint that in any way."

"But you knew she would find out Monday anyway."

"Of course, but I thought I would maybe be sitting over lunch with her today and explain it to her while we're both sober."

"This will work itself out," she said and she was back to being as confident and sure of things as ever. "Do you remember where she lives?"

"I know the cross streets and I think I would know her building if I saw it."

"Well, you'd better get your ass over there. I recommend starting with an apology; reassure her that she wasn't just a handful of ass in the back of a cab. But eat your sandwich first and tell me again what happened to that bitch, Tanya. That shit just cracks me up."

XOXOXOX

After lunch with Alice I didn't actually go straight to Bella's house. I needed time to think about what I was going to say. I also needed to get a grip on the overwhelming feelings I had towards this woman who had been a stranger to me until six o'clock the previous evening. I drove the twenty or so miles to my parent's house and let myself in because Carlisle and Esme weren't home. I sat down at the baby grand piano that was mine, but was too big to fit in my shoebox apartment downtown. As I played, I rolled several thoughts around in my head. Bella was a beautiful creature, but she was also very smart and incredibly funny. She was goofy and clumsy, but also sexy and irresistible. I had spent much of the evening trying not to reach out to her and touch her; ever since that first spark of electricity when I tucked her hair behind her ear, I wanted nothing more than to be close to her.

To say that I had never felt this way about a woman would be the understatement of the year. I was the President, CEO, and founding member of the club for emotionally unavailable men. I dated a handful of girls, starting in high school like everyone else. It didn't matter who I was with or how hard I tried to feel something, it just never happened. By the end of college I had pretty much resigned myself to the fact that those kinds of feelings weren't meant for me. For the first time ever I felt a flicker of emotion inside that was unrecognizable. It scared the shit out of me.

Playing the piano had been therapeutic, but time had gotten away from me and I could see the sun was setting through the enormous windows in my parent's house. Carlisle and Esme had returned home a while ago, but had thankfully not interrupted my playing. This was not the first time my parents had come home to find me in the midst of a session with my therapist, Steinway. I was grateful when Esme didn't bring up my date with Tanya and instead let me kiss her forehead and be on my way.

A half hour later I was pulling my silver Volvo into a spot along the street that was a few buildings down from the one I thought was Bella's. I sat parked and took a few deep breaths, preparing myself for whatever her reaction might be. I could take a solid punch to the arm or maybe even some yelling. When I thought of the possibility of tears, my heart nearly broke. I had my hand on the door handle when I looked up and saw Bella leaving her apartment building, led by a tall, muscular guy with black hair and skin that was way too tan for Seattle. They stopped on the stairs and he took her hand, kissed her knuckles, and they both exchanged a few words, smiling at each other. Then she jumped on his back and he galloped down the street with her wrapped around him piggyback. They had turned the corner when I finally took a breath and started my car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Stephenie Meyer created Twilight. I created this work of fan-fiction.**

* * *

EPOV

After seeing Bella leave with _that guy_I drove home and spent the rest of the evening feeling completely numb. I went through the motions of fixing myself some dinner, flipping mindlessly through the television, and working on some storyboards for a presentation I would be giving with my teammates next week. My phone rang twice. The first call was from Alice and I promptly decided to ignore it. There was just no sense in dealing with her in my current state. The second call was from my best friend, Emmett. Emmett was a giant bear of a man whose passion for all things with four wheels led him to a career in custom car design. From the sounds of it, he was in a very noisy nightclub.

"Dude, you need to get over here. The tail in here is out of control tonight!"

Ah, Emmett, the consummate ladies man.

"I can't man. I'm actually bumming about some chick right now." I could barely believe the brutal honesty that had escaped my lips.

"All the more reason to get over here, you pussy!"

"Sorry, buddy. I just can't. But how about we hit the bags tomorrow morning? You game?"

"Sure thing. I'll give you a call once the lovely lady I take home tonight leaves." He couldn't help but make me grin.

The rest of my evening was just as uneventful and there was little change in the numb feeling I had. Sunday morning I met Emmett at the gym around 9:00am and we wasted no time before we had taped our hands and laced on our boxing gloves. We each chose a bag and began taking swings. It didn't take long for my heart rate to speed up and my whole body to begin responding to my rapid punching and the accompanying footwork. I liked the exertion, but along with it came an outpouring of frustration I hadn't acknowledged was inside me. The numbness was gone and I was suddenly seriously pissed.

I started envisioning that asshole that I had seen with Bella. I wanted to punch the fucking dimples off his face and bust open the lips that had kissed her. I was also pissed at her. Why didn't she tell me she was with someone? She didn't seem like the kind of girl to play the field that way. Lastly, I was angry at myself. How had I managed to get myself so worked up about some girl I barely knew? I normally consider myself an excellent reader of people and I apparently had been completely deceived by her. I hated how naïve and vulnerable I felt.

When my thoughts finally returned to the present I realized that I had been hitting the bag so hard and fast that I was completely covered in sweat and panting like crazy. Emmett had stopped hitting his own bag and had moved over to stand behind mine and steady it from the beating I was giving it. He didn't say anything until I made eye contact with him and dropped my hands, shaking them loose.

"Man, I thought I might ask you to spar with me today, but from the way you are tearing up this bag I think I'll pass."

I raised my fists and started taking swings again. This time they were slower, but more accurate and forceful.

"Does this have anything to do with your lady troubles? Whose face should we tape to this bag?"

"Mine. I feel like a fucking idiot, man. I let someone get under my skin who had no business being there in the first place."

I wasn't prepared to go into the whole story with anyone. Luckily the rage that had overcome me was starting to fade. Emmett and I spotted each other through some weight lifting and then went our separate ways. I reminded myself to thank him later for dealing with my silent moodiness. My game plan for the rest of Sunday was to prepare myself for how I would handle seeing Bella at the office tomorrow. The opportunity for her to find me and speak with me alone might be slim. It might not happen tomorrow, but I knew that she would eventually corner me for lying by omission. I quickly decided that if she did corner me, I'd do the same. I also decided that there was no sense in holding a grudge against her because the likelihood that we would have to work together was very high. I consider myself a reasonable guy and there was no sense in making my work environment more miserable than it already was.

XOXOXOX

All of the logic and reasoning I had worked so hard on nearly went flying out the window as soon as I saw Bella walk in Monday morning. We artists, illustrators, and graphic designers work collectively in a very large office called "the fishbowl" due to the four glass walls and centralized location in the office. This provided me with a vantage point that made missing Bella's entrance an impossibility.

I had been in the office since 6:30, preferring to get as much work done in quiet solitude as possible. Bella arrived promptly at 8:00 and I saw Dave, our Human Resources Manager, greet her. I felt a rush of blood to both my face and my dick as I saw her shake his hand. The immediate feeling of possessiveness I felt towards her was overwhelming. She was wearing a fitted dark grey pencil skirt that accentuated the beautiful curves on her small frame. With it she wore a white blouse with pinstripes in the same grey as the skirt. My eyes were quickly drawn to her legs, which I hadn't seen thanks to the jeans she had been wearing Friday. Her calves were deliciously shaped with the assistance of a pair of some bright red 'fuck-me' heels.

_How long until she sees me?_

I didn't have to wait long for the answer to my question because our eyes met as soon as she turned my direction. Her eyes immediately widened and she stumbled, dropping her shoulder bag. I sunk down low in my seat and tried to hide behind my computer monitor as she and Dave bent down to gather her things. She seemed to recover well as Dave walked her from office to office around the fishbowl, introducing her to everyone. But every time she came out of an office she would look my direction as if to verify that I was still here. After what seemed like an hour, Dave finally opened the door to the fishbowl and brought her inside.

XOXOXOX

BPOV

I had been introduced to so many people that it was unlikely I would remember many of their names under normal circumstances. These particular circumstances were far from normal and the only name ringing through my head was "Edward".

_What the hell? He works here?_

_Why didn't he tell me?_

As I followed Dave I began analyzing all the reasons I could think of for why everything happened the way it did Friday night. I just couldn't understand any of it. Nothing I thought of made any sense. After we went around the perimeter of the building, Dave opened the heavy glass door leading into the center room where Edward and about ten other employees were working. Edward wasn't working though. He had turned his chair around to face me and had his fingers interlaced across his stomach. His face was unreadable and I felt myself instantly longing for him to give me the grin he gave so freely Friday night. I thought Dave might take me around the room to introduce me to everyone individually, but as luck would have it he opted to raise his voice, getting everyone's attention at once.

"Everyone, I want you to meet our newest Copywriter, Ms. Bella Swan. She will be handling all of the accounts previously held by Henry Dunigan. Bella, this is essentially the art department. You will likely be working with everyone in here at some point. Whether it's ink on paper, filmed, taped, or designed on a computer, it's done in this room. We lovingly call it the fishbowl."

As if on cue, everyone in the room put their hands on either side of their neck and made a gill-flapping motion. Everyone but Edward. Of course.

I laughed, turning a little red, and waved at everyone. "Nice to meet you all."

I turned on my heel to leave, but Dave stopped me and said, "I want you to meet Edward Cullen. He'll then take you to meet Esme, his mother."

I could hear snickering laughter from a few people who were sitting closest to where we stood. I looked at them curiously until I saw Edward stand and begin walking towards us. Dave had waved him over.

_What the fuck? Cullen!_

"Bella, this is Edward Cullen."

I reached out to shake his hand and he responded in kind. I knew the jolt of electricity was coming, but I still visibly reacted to it and so did he.

"Nice to meet you, Edward Cullen - as in the name on front of the building." I couldn't help myself and luckily Dave seemed unphased by my verbal diarrhea.

"Edward, would you so kind as to take Bella upstairs to meet Esme?"

"Sure, Dave."

I followed Edward out of the fishbowl and to the elevator. With every fiber of my being I wanted to ask him why he hadn't shared this important piece of information with me. A part of me thought he would offer an explanation, but we ascended to the top floor in silence. I made a deal with myself to re-evaluate the situation after meeting his mother.

_I didn't think I'd be meeting your parents so soon, Edward!_

Yeah, it was a good idea for me to shut the hell up and let this play out.

We were on the top floor, which was comprised of all the executive offices, including Esme's. I knew from my extensive research of the company that Esme had started this agency over 25 years ago, buying out her competitors and making quite a name for herself in the industry. Clients came to Esme, not the other way around. Edward bypassed the secretary who sat outside a set of glass double doors. Through them I saw a beautiful woman who didn't look a day over 40, sitting at a large desk. She had the same beautiful bronze hair and shocking green eyes; she was certainly Edward's mother. I followed Edward inside and Esme greeted us with a breathtaking smile.

_The cocky grin must be the only thing you got from your dad._

Esme stood and came around the desk, looking back and forth between Edward and I. A curious look crossed her face, but disappeared just as quickly.

"Esme, this is your new Copywriter, Bella Swan," Edward said somewhat gruffly.

I stuck my hand out and Esme shook it firmly, giving me the same glowing smile.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen. I cannot tell you how excited I am to be here."

"Please, call me Esme." She patted my hand and said, "Bella, you are most welcome. We are so glad to have you join us. Aren't we, Edward?"

During our exchange Edward had wandered over to the floor to ceiling windows, which provided a breathtaking view of downtown Seattle and Puget Sound beyond. He stood looking out with his hands in his pockets.

"Of course we are." The thin-lipped smile he gave us was nothing compared the one I wanted to see so badly. He was being cautiously pleasant, but something was obviously bothering him.

"Let's sit down. I have something I want to speak with you both about."

"Mom, we don't need to waste any more of your time today. We can figure out which of Dunigan's accounts Bella will need to work with me on."

"It's not that. Please, Edward, sit." She motioned to an arrangement of chairs and a sofa across the room.

Once we were seated, Esme began.

"I want to be very frank with you both. I purposefully asked Henry Dunigan to retire. As you know, Edward, he held some of the most important accounts our agency owns. Bella has big shoes to fill, but those shoes were also slow and outdated." She paused and took a deep breath. "Edward, you have always known that I wanted to offer you this company to run as your own someday, but only if you wanted it."

I held in a gasp that nearly escaped, but I'm certain shock was all over my face.

_Why is she talking about this in front of me?_

"I personally evaluated Bella's background and references prior to hiring her. I have hand chosen her to take this position and it is my wish that she grow and thrive here. Edward, I want you to personally mentor her. Re-arrange whatever assignments you must in order to provide Bella with whatever support she needs. Ultimately, I want every other employee here to look up to you both and watch as the next generation of Cullens take this company to yet another level of success."

"But I'm not a Cullen," I blurted out.

"No, dear. But you have the ability to help other people in this company see my son as not just a talented artist, but a talented leader and businessman."

Edward was eying his mother with intensity. There was no reading him otherwise. Finally he stood and sighed, "Very well."

Esme and I stood as well and she came towards me with open arms. She hugged me and whispered in my ear, "He's not always grouchy. I promise."

She turned to Edward to hug him and he hugged her back, then kissed her cheek as they pulled apart. Edward and I left the office and went back to our floor. He showed me the office that was now mine. It was a generously sized corner office with large windows, letting in as much light as the Seattle sky would offer. To the left was a big L-shaped desk. On it was a computer with a huge 27-inch monitor. Next to it was a docked laptop. In front of my desk were two chairs. To the right of the door was a sitting area with a long sofa, a coffee table, and two more chairs that matched the ones in front of my desk. We both walked inside and I set my purse and portfolio on the desk as Edward shut the door.

"This office is a little over the top for the newest gumshoe copywriter," I said. I was in awe.

"You heard Esme. You have big shoes to fill."

I walked over to where there were vertical blinds closed over a window that looked into the interior of the office.

"You can keep those closed, if you like. Henry liked the privacy."

I pulled the cord that opened them and saw that my view included part of the reception area as well as Edward's particular corner of the fishbowl.

_Nice view,_I thought.

I closed the blinds and turned towards him. I wasn't shocked to see that he was looking at me.

"Edward, we need to talk because I feel like I was just privy to a conversation upstairs that maybe I shouldn't have."

"What makes you think that?"

"I'm taking this all in as quickly as I can, so bear with me if I am misunderstanding something."

"All right..."

"You must feel like your mother is putting you in an awkward position. I'm guessing it is already difficult for you to work here and get any respect, being a _Cullen_. Am I on the right track? Is that why you didn't tell me about this Friday night?"

Edward looked down at his shoes when he responded, "Yeah, I have a bad taste in my mouth about this place and I didn't want to say anything at first. Then I really didn't want to say anything once we got drunk because I would have blown the whole thing out of proportion and worried you about what kind of place you just started working for."

I was silent for a moment as I thought this over from his point of view. The next part of this got a little tricky.

"I know I forgot to ask for your number. Did you forget to ask me for mine or were you just planning on surprising me this morning?"

He looked up at me from where he had been staring a hole into the carpet.

"I forgot to ask you too."

Small victory there. I felt relieved and brave enough to continue down this path.

"So what do you want to do about what happened Friday night now that you're not just my coworker, but my mentor?"

"Before I can answer that I have a confession to make." He was back to staring at the carpet.

I was confused, but curious. "Okay..."

"I wanted to tell you we would be working together so I went to your house Saturday night. I remembered the cross streets you gave the cab driver."

"You came by? I must have missed you. What time was it? Because I was either asleep or out to dinner with my buddy, Jacob."

Edward wasn't interested in the carpet or his shoes anymore. He was looking at me intently as if he was having a hard time deciding how to respond to my question. He was quiet for so long that I decided to ask my question again.

"What time did you come by?"

"I was there around 7:30. I saw you and that guy leaving your apartment. And judging by the way he kissed your hand and looked at you, he didn't exactly look like a _buddy_."

Things came into focus for me so quickly that it nearly made me dizzy. I walked over to the sofa and sat down, rubbing my temples.

_This is why he's been holding you at arm's length, Bella. He thinks you lied by omission just like he did._

I decided to go for the most direct and simple response: "Edward, Jacob is an ex of mine, but before that he was my friend. We both opted to keep the friendship once we knew a relationship wasn't in the cards for us."

He was still looking at me with such intensity that I thought he would bore a hole right through me with his gorgeous green eyes. He was clearly trying to decide what his next move would be.

Finally he said, "I don't know why I felt so strongly when I saw him with you. You and I hung out for one night..." His voice trailed off, then he shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the edge of my desk.

_He looks so conflicted! Does he really feel jealous or possessive?_

"I can see how what you saw could be interpreted differently. I hope you will take my word for it; Jake and I are much better suited as friends." I paused, then suggested, "Can we start over somehow? This weekend was a comedy of errors for both of us."

"I think that would be a good idea," he agreed and looked a little relieved.

I stood and walked towards him. I wish I knew why he made feel so bold. The feeling was good, but very, very strange to me. I got close enough to smell his delicious scent and my boldness abated some.

"I liked everything up until after you kissed me goodnight," I practically whispered. "Can we pick it up from there?" Now I was the one staring at the carpet. He was still and so quiet I thought I would explode. In true Bella style, I started chewing my bottom lip. Finally, he pulled his hands out of his pockets and I saw he was holding his phone.

"Well, Ms. Swan, first things first: what is your number?"

I looked up and there it was. He was giving me the grin I'd been waiting to see all morning. It was so damn cocky and sexy that I wanted to both smack it and kiss it right off his face. I gave him my number and reached for mine in my purse. I sat on the edge of my desk next to him. Before I could say anything, my phone began ringing.

"It's me. Now you can just save the number to your contacts."

"Sure. There's just one thing. I know so many Edwards. What's your last name?"

I was worried he might not think it was funny, but he didn't miss a beat. "It's Cullen. You might recognize it from your new place of employment. My mommy is going to be your boss."

I laughed and nudged him with my shoulder.

"Does your mother ask you to welcome all your new employees with a cab ride like that?"

"Not hardly. She's the one who set me up with Tanya," he said.

"Really? I would think she has much better taste than that."

Edward turned towards me and took my phone from my hand, setting it on the desk behind us. I turned towards him and crossed my legs, leaning towards him ever so slightly. I had hoped it would be a sensuous move, but my heel fell off my foot. I slipped off the other one to make it look at least semi-intentional.

"Let's not talk about Tanya. That's moving backwards, not forwards," he said, reaching to tuck my hair behind my ear. "I don't know if I should be doing this on your first day. As your mentor, I may be way off base. I don't really give a shit about all of that though. I really just want to fucking kiss you."

"Okay," I breathed.

His fingers pushed back into my hair and he gently pulled me towards him. Just as our lips met there was a knock on the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thoughts and feedback are greatly appreciated. Did Edward or Bella get off the hook too easily?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Stephenie Meyer created Twilight. I created this work of fan fiction.**

**This is a nice long chapter. I promise you will be glad I didn't end this chapter sooner.  
**

* * *

EPOV

I really didn't want to have to murder someone in my office, but in that moment I was ready and willing. All I was missing was a blunt object. Luckily, whoever was on the other side of the door did not let themselves in after the knock. Bella and I had jolted apart from our kiss and she slipped into her shoes as I went to open the door. It was Dave's HR assistant, a short, attractive girl with librarian glasses named Beth. She was clutching a folder to her chest, but she showed no outward curiosity for our closed door situation.

"Mr. Cullen, I have new hire paperwork for Bella," she said. She entered the office and strode across to the desk, which Bella was now seated behind. "It's pretty standard paperwork. My extension is 4068 if you need to ask me any questions."

"Thank you," Bella said and smiled brightly at her. The slight flush in her cheeks made her look all the more irresistible.

As Beth turned to walk out I addressed her. "Beth, please call me Edward. There's no need for formality." Beth gave me a small nod and left the room as briskly as she had entered.

I realized that my hands were fisted in a white knuckle grip. The relief of not being caught was greater than my frustration and I quickly relaxed my posture. I was glad not to give my co-workers any fuel for their fire, but I was more relieved for Bella. She would have been mortified and worried about the reputation she would make for herself.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I should not have put you in a position like that...especially here."

Bella raised an eyebrow at me and then gave me this incredibly sexy smile. Then she blushed and bit her lower lip.

_Is she making the same innuendo in her head about 'positions' as I am?_

"That was a close call, but it would have been equally my fault," she said. "Maybe for now we keep whatever this is...," she waved a finger back and forth between us, "...out of the office."

"Can I be completely honest?" I asked.

"Please."

"I'll try, but I am already finding it really difficult," I admitted.

_Why are you making yourself so freaking vulnerable, Cullen? _

"It's difficult for me too. I am unnaturally drawn to you and I hardly know you." She said the last part so quietly that I barely heard her.

"Well why don't we remedy that? How about a real date Friday night? I'll cook for you at my apartment," I suggested.

Bella nodded and the look of excitement on her face was unmistakable. She looked like I had just told her she won the lotto. I felt like I might never grow tired of seeing the genuine happiness and goodness that she exuded. However, it was impossible to ignore a little nagging voice of doubt, which was warning me to be careful with the strength and intensity of what I already felt for this woman. And what was it exactly that I felt for her? I couldn't easily put my finger on it, but I knew a few things for certain. I wanted to be close to her and breathe her in. I wanted to protect her and in some ways possess her. I wanted to ask her a million questions and get to know everything about her. More than anything, I wanted to be able to read her mind and know if the feeling was mutual.

XOXOXOX

BPOV

The rest of the week was painstakingly slow and torturing. I had endured such a range of emotions and so much had happened that I was drained and exhausted when I got home Monday night. Then I was so excited for my Friday night date with Edward I could hardly stand it. Normally, someone in my situation would throw themselves into work as a distraction. Unfortunately that wasn't an option for me; the more I took on at work, the more I was with Edward. Don't get me wrong. That was in no way a bad thing, but we had to work hard to not find ourselves in another compromising situation at work. For one, I had to keep the blinds closed on the window that looked right at Edward's desk. Then we discovered how much easier it was to act normal around each other when there was at least one other person in the room. We called so many meetings that I think we really started bothering people.

Thursday afternoon I was getting ready to leave for the day when my phone rang. It was Esme, calling to check in with me. We chatted briefly about how my first week was going and she suggested that I take some of the client files home with me and work from home the next day. When I told her that wasn't necessary she insisted that it would give me a chance to really study the clients and their products with fewer distractions. I couldn't help but wonder if she had any idea about her son being my number one distraction.

Being home Friday was a luxury. I slept late, made myself breakfast, and eventually cracked open my laptop in bed, still in my pajamas. Esme was right. Away from the office I was able to really focus on the pages and pages of materials we had collected on my newly assigned clients. Getting to know them would be critical to my job and I was so glad Esme was intuitive and generous enough to give me this opportunity. Around 11:00am my phone rang. I recognized it as an internal office line, so I answered immediately.

"As your co-worker and mentor, it is vitally important for me to know why you are absent from the office today. I am in no way calling out of paranoia that you will be missing our date tonight." The sarcasm in Edward's voice was palpable.

"Esme suggested I work from home today. I am reading up on our clients so as not to embarrass myself or the company when I eventually meet them."

"Have you read about the guy from Kraft Foods yet?"

"Yes! Is it true he kept my predecessor out at a bar until it closed?" I asked.

"It is true. But we got a 10 commercial deal out of it over breakfast the next morning. You should be prepared to wine and dine all kinds of interesting people."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. Just promise me you won't wear those damn red heels."

Before I could figure out how to respond, Edward changed the subject: "So, how spicy do you like your food? I want to make some chicken enchiladas with a jalapeno white cheddar sauce tonight."

"Wow. Someone is already using their new skills to make a bechamel?"

"I figured you would be there to help if I screw it up," he said.

"I could do that. And yes, I like spicy food."

"Great, well I will see you at 6:30."

"See you then."

I looked at the clock and groaned. I had more than seven hours to go and I somehow knew I wouldn't be able to get engrossed in my work again. I decided to take a shower and then refocus. I made it until about 1:00pm when my phone rang again. This time it was Rosalie.

"Bella, I'm calling to see if you are free this afternoon for a drink to celebrate your first week and the big case I just won."

_How do I maneuver through this without having to tell her the whole story?_

"Well..." I hesitated. "It's a long story, but I have a date with Edward tonight."

"You found your mystery cab makeout man! I think this is a story I have to hear. What time do you get off work and when is your date?"

"My date is at 6:30, but I'm not technically _at_work right now. I was given the day to work from home."

"Have you had lunch yet?"

"Not yet. I had a late breakfast."

"I'll be there with pad thai in a half hour." Before I could formulate any kind of response, she hung up. True Rosalie style.

Knowing that Rosalie was on her way, I abandoned all hope of returning my attention to work. I made a promise to myself to spend some more time on it over the weekend. Instead I began pulling clothes out of my closet and laying them on my bed. If Rose was going to get the details from me then I would at least get help from her on what to wear to Edward's. Not long after I had covered my bed in clothes, the buzzer rang, announcing Rosalie's arrival.

We sat at my dining room table and ate the pad thai she had brought while I began my story. I told her everything about how I found Edward, his position in the company, and why he didn't tell me before Monday morning. I even told her how he had seen Jacob and I, but left out the part about how Jacob had let himself into my apartment and my bed. Surprisingly, Rosalie didn't interject with questions or her opinion very often. When I was finished explaining, I realized she was looking at me with a curious expression. I was fully expecting her to tell me exactly how insane the situation was and how I should stop whatever it is that I am doing, but she didn't.

"Wow, Bella. I have never seen you like this."

"Like what?" I asked.

"The whole story is crazy and nearly unbelievable, but I am more taken aback by you and your whole demeanor." Rosalie narrowed her eyes at me for a brief moment as if she were scrutinizing me closely, but then she leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed over her chest, smiling. "You aren't just smitten. People who are smitten or full of lust look ridiculous and goofy. You look serene. Balanced. Calm. That's hard to believe after all that you just told me, but your body language doesn't lie. Trust me. I work with people who try to lie to me all day long."

"I don't know what I am supposed to say to that," I admitted. "When I think about my date tonight I feel all wound up and nervous."

"Sure, but just now when you were telling me about him and everything that happened, you were completely zen. I don't know how you have managed to digest everything that has happened to you in the last 7 days and sit there so calm."

I shrugged my shoulders and picked at the last of my lunch with my chopsticks.

"I have to admit, I am ridiculously jealous of you right now," she said. "I have had my career on track for a few years now, but no luck in the romance department. It must be because I hang around with criminals all day."

I laughed as I picked up our plates and headed to the sink to rinse them.

"Just do me one little favor, Bella."

"I'll be careful, I promise."

"It's not that. I want you to ask him if he has any friends."

XOXOXOX

EPOV

I could hardly believe that the week turned out as well as it had. Bella and I were finding a way to work together while we tabled the exploration of our romantic chemistry until our date tonight. I didn't realize how relaxed and happy I was until Bella's absence Friday morning burst my bubble. I forced myself to wait at first to hear if anyone said anything about where she was. Around 11:00am I couldn't take it anymore and I called her. The relief I felt was incredible, but the rest of the day was miserably long.

I left the office around four that afternoon and headed to the grocery store to get what I needed. I wanted to take a shower and have plenty of time to start cooking because I didn't want Bella to see that I was cheating by using a store bought rotisserie chicken.

_Is this any way to start a relationship, based on lies?_

_Shut up, Cullen. It's a fucking chicken._

I had assembled the enchiladas in the pan and was just about to start the sauce when the buzzer rang. Our timing was perfect. I moved the saucepan off the hot burner and wiped my hands on a dish towel as I went to the door. Bella was standing there in an emerald green blouse that fell off one shoulder and jeans that could have been painted on. She had her purse over her shoulder; in one hand she had a six pack of Corona and in the other a lime.

"Mexican beer for Mexican food?" she asked, tossing me the lime.

"Hell yes. Get in here with that." I smiled and stepped back to let her in.

Bella took her time looking around my place. It was small, simple, and somewhat cluttered, but I am proud of not being a typical messy male. She handed me the six pack without looking at me; she was too engrossed in my CD and record collection. I moved back into the kitchen and started cutting the lime. I brought out a beer for each of us and saw that she was now looking over my books.

"I like your place. And I like your taste in music and literature," she said.

"Thanks. I know the place is small, but I intended it to be this way."

"Why is that?"

"It was what I could afford when I first moved back to Seattle after college. I didn't want a handout from my parents. I could get a bigger place now, but I guess I am too lazy to move." I shrugged my shoulders as I said it and took a big swallow of my beer. I had drank about one-third of the bottle in that gulp.

Bella smiled and took a swig of her own beer. "I would have brought more beer, but I thought it would be best if we got to know each other with a clear head tonight."

"That's probably a good idea," I said and chuckled. "I was just about to start the sauce for the enchiladas. Will you please be my lovely assistant?"

"Absolutely."

Bella diced the jalapenos I had roasted in the oven earlier and shredded cheese as I began the roux. She hummed along to the music I had on, but otherwise we worked in a comfortable silence. She nodded her approval as I whisked in chicken stock, sour cream, cheese, and the jalapenos. By the time we had the pan in the oven we both needed another beer. We moved to sit on the couch together and I broke the silence.

"So, how do we do this?"

"What do you mean?" She put her beer between her legs and began running her fingers through her hair, pulling it to one side and further exposing her shoulder on the other.

I licked my lips and knew I was openly staring. I was simultaneously jealous of the her beer bottle and yearning to kiss her shoulder.

"I want to know everything about you and I want to tell you everything about me. And I never feel that way. Ever. I am a man of solitude."

"Does it help to know that I feel the same way too?"

I nodded.

"Well, let's start there. Why do you see yourself as a man of solitude?"

"Hmmm. I guess I have always had a hard time connecting with people. I am close with my sister, my parents, and my best friend. That's the extent of my inner circle. And even them I keep at arm's length sometimes. I have never had a successful relationship because I haven't found anyone I want to fully expose myself to. Unfortunately, I have left behind a trail of frustrated women who thought they could crack the code or fix me somehow."

"That was the problem. No one can fix you but you. And who's to say there's even anything_ to _fix? You just have to meet the right person."

I couldn't help but grin at her seriousness. "Thank you for the vote of confidence. I have all but given up on the prospect of that happening."

"They say that's when it happens, when you stop looking." She looked at me from underneath her eyelashes and we sat in silence once again.

"Bella, I don't know why being around you gives me such confidence and comfort. I really don't want to question it. I just hope that the answer will eventually reveal itself. Until then, I just want you to know I will always tell you the truth about anything. And I expect the same from you."

"Of course, Edward. You can ask me anything and I will always tell you the truth."

She put her hand on my knee and the surge that passed through me was warm and intoxicating. I put my hand over hers and squeezed it. With my other hand I pulled her beer bottle from between her legs and put it on the coffee table with mine. Then I turned towards her and brushed some of her hair back over the shoulder exposed by her shirt. Her eyes darted back and forth between mine as though she were trying to read something there. I broke our gaze and brought my lips down to her shoulder. I began kissing where the seam of her shirt met her upper arm and worked my way excruciatingly slowly over her shoulder and up her neck. I breathed in the sweet, clean scent of her and loved how soft her skin was beneath my lips. She shuddered as I reached the sensitive hollow created by her collar bone. I pulled back once I reached the smooth skin behind her ear and she let out a breath that she had apparently been holding. Her eyes were closed, but they opened after a moment.

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to kiss you there ever since you walked in the door," I said.

She didn't respond, but instead moved in quickly to kiss me on the lips. Her hands went to my chest and she climbed on my lap just like she had in the cab, except this time I fell backwards on the couch with her on top of me. Her hair spilled around me as we began exploring each other's mouths. It was as urgent and needy as it had been before. Her fingers were in my hair, tugging and pulling me harder against her mouth. I wasn't going to disappoint her. My hands roamed over her back and just as I was sliding my hands beneath the hem of her shirt we both jumped at the sound of the oven timer. Bella fell on top of me, laughing, and I let out a sound that could only be a growl.

"I am so fucking tired of being interrupted! Cabbies, HR ladies, buzzers...what's next?"

Bella continued giggling on my chest and I couldn't help but join her. She sat up, straddling me and poked at my chest. "Come on," she said, "you don't want to let it burn." Then she wiggled her ass against my groin. "It smells so gooood."

"I hope it catches on fire," I said, pushing her hard against me with my hands on her hips. She tried to wiggle free from my grasp and it only caused more friction between us. We were practically dry fucking and the sensation was unbelievable.

_Get up Cullen. When you come with this girl the first time it will be a fucking shame if your dick doesn't even leave your pants._

With a groan I helped her off my lap, got up, and headed for the kitchen. I made sure to adjust my pants and show her exactly what her little ass had done to me. She smiled and winked at me as she picked up her beer and took a drink.

_God damn. She is my fucking equal. She might even make Emmett blush._

XOXOXOX

BPOV

Edward lacked a dining room table and a dining room, so we brought our steaming plates back to the couch. The enchiladas were delicious and I told him so.

"These are really good and I like that you used the rotisserie chicken. It has a good flavor and its such a time saver."

Edward just looked at me for a moment before he finally formed words. "I don't think I could hide anything from you even if I wanted to. You don't miss a thing."

I shrugged my shoulders and took another bite. As we continued eating we talked a bit about work and about my plans to continue teaching culinary classes. I had let the rec center know that I would have to cut back to teaching twice a month. I was glad to keep it as a hobby and happy to know that I didn't have to teach in order to supplement my income anymore.

"Those enchiladas were really great," I said as we rinsed our plates together. I wiped my hands on the dishtowel he had over his shoulder, then leaned back against the kitchen counter.

"Thank you. That is my mother's recipe, but I had never known how to make the sauce work."

Edward finished loading the dishwasher and then quickly wiped down the countertops.

"You're so tidy. It's amazing," I teased.

He threw the dishtowel at me and I winced in mock pain. He came to stand beside me and asked, "Well, Ms. Swan, what now? A movie? A walk?"

"Bed?" I suggested with no hesitation.

He nodded in agreement. "Bed."

Taking my hand, he led me through the apartment. Halfway down the hallway I tugged on his hand and came to a stop. Our hands parted and I immediately regretted it. I couldn't help it. I just wanted to be sure we weren't diving head first into a shallow pool.

"Are you sure we should do this? Isn't it too soon? Isn't there so much more we should know about each other?" My chin dropped to my chest and I knew I was hiding behind my hair that fell like a curtain in front of me.

Edward took my hand again, but didn't pull this time. He brushed his lips over my knuckles and whispered, "We don't have to do anything. I think we both want to, but I understand if it's too soon. I want so much from you all at once. I'd be just as happy to continue talking or sitting next to you. Just let me be near you."

I lifted my head and looked at his beautiful face. He might as well have had "honest" and "vulnerable" tattooed across his forehead.

"Okay, Edward Cullen, we're going to kill two birds with one stone here."

"How are we going to do that?"

"For every piece of clothing you take off my body, you have to share one intimate detail about yourself. And I'll do the same."

He grinned at me and nodded. Then he was pulling me into his room. It was dark until he turned on a lamp beside the bed that was on a dimmer switch; then there was just enough light to clearly see each other. I took a moment to look around the room. It was small like the rest of his place, but there was enough room for his queen sized bed, a dresser, and a desk where he had his computer set up. On the far side of the bed was a sliding glass door that went out onto a little patio enclosed by a wrought iron railing. The curtains were open and I could see a great view of the city. It was then that I noticed the thunderstorm that had rolled in since my arrival. _Seattle never disappoints._Edward's next words sharply broke through my thoughts.

"Give me your phone," he insisted.

"What? Why?"

"I'm turning it off. Mine too. I am not going to stand for another interruption."

I smiled and pulled my phone from my back pocket. He turned them both off and placed them on the dresser. Then he turned back to me and bent down to kiss me gently.

"Who goes first?" he asked.

"I will," I said and I began unbuttoning his shirt slowly. "I think I will start by telling you about my family. We should probably talk about family before we're too naked. That would be weird."

Edward just continued grinning at me as I fumbled through the buttons on his shirt.

"I am an only child and that's probably a good thing because I practically had to raise myself. Renee is clumsy, like me, but also forgetful and flighty. I lived with her in Arizona until she remarried a minor league baseball player. Then I went to live with Charlie up in Forks. His ineptitude at parenting wasn't really his fault per se. He saw me only for brief visits for most of my life and then suddenly he had a 16 year old on his hands full time. I didn't have too many friends, but Jacob became like a brother by virtue of how much we hung around each other. His dad is Charlie's best friend."

I had unbuttoned Edward's shirt completely and my hands were roaming over his chest and down his stomach with its defined muscles. I could see the V that began at the tops of his hips and disappeared into his pants.

_I really don't want to talk about family anymore. I want to see where the V goes._

Edward interrupted my thoughts with a question. "How did you end up in a relationship with him if you see him as a brother?"

Suddenly I really didn't like my little game. But I knew I could be truthful with Edward. I just hoped he could see the honesty on my face as plainly as I could see it on his.

"I gave him the brother label more recently when I decided that our relationship should in no way be romantic. When we were kids he started teasing and flirting pretty much as soon as I started wearing a bra. I ignored it easily throughout high school, but when he moved to Seattle a few years ago I could see that he had matured somewhat and I found it attractive. Long story short, the more physically close we got, the more our friendship faded until it got so bad that we felt like strangers who had sex all the time. As soon as I ended it and put him in the 'brother' category, we were immediately able to be good friends again. It hasn't been easy, but I'm actually really glad we came out unscathed on the other side because I know I need him in my life."

Edward's expression was unreadable; he studied me as I spoke and said nothing when I finished. I pushed his shirt over his shoulders and it fell to the ground as I leaned forward to kiss his sternum.

"I won't say anything else about him tonight if it makes you uncomfortable."

"I'm glad you told me," he eventually conceded. "I can imagine how that experience has affected your outlook on the physical aspect of a relationship. You must be terrified it will happen again."

I was in complete awe at his insight. "I am," I whispered as I pressed my cheek against his warm chest. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed our bodies close together. "But I am not afraid right now."

"Good," he said, "then is it my turn?"

I pulled away from him and bit my lip before formulating a response. "Maybe my game wasn't the greatest idea. I think we should focus on one thing at a time."

"That's a relief because I don't think I was going to be able to talk about my family after taking off your shirt."

"Yeah, that would probably be pretty weird." I giggled and wrinkled my nose in mock disgust.

"I do want to see you shirtless, though," he said gruffly, pulling at the hem of my shirt. I accommodated him by raising my arms as he pulled my blouse over my head. He stood back, dropping my shirt, and was shamelessly raking his eyes over me. My bra was a black lace strapless demi-cup, so it almost looked as though my breasts were perched on top of the thin pieces of fabric that were holding them up. I knew the tops of my nipples were somewhat visible and I waited for the blood to rush to my cheeks as I realized how much of me Edward was now getting to see. Instead I felt the heat increase between my legs. I squeezed my thighs together slightly at the sensation.

Edward wasted no time in burying his face in my chest. His hands were on my ass (_his favorite place for them?_) and he lifted me off the ground. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and he walked us towards the bed as he planted endless kisses all over the tops of my breasts. Before he laid me down he unclasped my bra and pulled it away. Then I was flat on my back on his bed. I lifted my arms above my head as though I were stretching, knowing this would expose my breasts to him fully. He ran his hands up my rib cage until he was cupping a breast in each hand. His touch was firm, but not rough. Next, his mouth replaced his hands and he lavished each nipple with his tongue and sucked gently. I pushed my fingers into his hair and soon discovered that the harder I pulled on it, the harder he sucked my nipple into his mouth. I had been paying so much attention to his hair and his mouth that I had completely missed the removal of his pants and mine.

_Holy hell, can this man multi-task!_

I opened my eyes, which I hadn't realized I had shut, and saw Edward standing in front of me with an impressive tent in his boxers.

"Bella, we have one more piece of business to discuss before any more clothes come off."

"I hate condoms, but please wear one this time." I said breathlessly.

He grinned and reached into his nightstand. I propped myself up on my elbows and watched as he dropped his shorts to the floor and rolled the condom over his cock. I didn't need to get out a ruler to know it would be the biggest one I'd ever had inside me. A girl knows these things.

"God, I hope I'm not about to make a damn fool of myself. I want you so badly and I feel like I'm a 13 year old kid about to shoot off like a bottle rocket."

"You have yet to stop impressing me with all of your talents, Edward. And besides, I have all night for you to make it up to me if something does happen. Now come here." I began pulling off my panties and watched as he stared. I wondered if he was even aware that he was stroking himself. I thought it looked sexy as hell.

When I was finally naked, he leaned over me, propping himself up with his arms in a push-up position. This did not keep his dick from grazing against my thighs. He kissed my cheek and then whispered against my ear, "You are so amazingly beautiful, Bella. Thank you for sharing yourself with me this way."

I turned my head to look into his eyes. I was awestruck by him yet again.

_How does he manage to say things I would never expect, but are completely perfect for the moment?_

Our eyes remained locked together as I spread my legs open beneath him and he began pushing into me. My heart ached at the intensity of his gaze. I finally closed my eyes reflexively as I felt him completely inside me. I wrapped my legs around him and held him still against me. I loved the sensation of being so full of him, but it did take some adjustment. I was happy to accommodate.

XOXOXOX

EPOV

Every time I have heard someone say that they have had an out-of-body experience I have always kind of laughed it off because I had no fucking clue what they were talking about. This was it. This had to be it. I felt like I was split in two. One part of me was as intimately close to Bella as possible, nestled between her legs and buried deep inside her. The other part of me was hovering a few inches above my skin, observing the whole situation and taking it all in.

_Cullen, you lucky son of a bitch._

After I had pushed myself all the way inside her we had stilled for a moment for her to adjust. It didn't take long before she began rocking her hips against me. I moved in long slow strokes and I could feel how wet she had become because sliding in and out of her vice grip had become a little easier. Resisting the urge not to fuck the hell out of her was killing me, but I persisted to go slowly and draw this moment out.

"Edward?" My name came from her lips like a question.

"Yeah?"

She was looking at me with desperation and longing. I felt it too. We were both consumed with this _need_.

"We can do slow and sensual another time. I really need you to fuck me right now."

Hearing these words come out of her pretty little mouth with her sweet voice, I nearly came on the spot. I was more than happy to oblige and I began working myself in and out of her with hard, fast strokes. She grabbed her knees and pulled herself open even further to me. I knelt back on my knees and took advantage of how spread open and exposed she was. I looked down and swore at the sight of my dick pushing inside her, splitting open her lips with every forward movement. I took in the sight of her entire body: her hair splayed out behind her on the bed, her tits bouncing in time with my thrusts, her mouth open with a look of complete bliss on her face. I couldn't believe I was having sex with this goddess in my bed. She saw me staring and smiled. As if on cue, lightning flashed outside, illuminating our bodies in the most amazing way.

"Does my pussy feel good, Edward? Because your dick feels fucking amazing."

I thought my heart was going to leap out at my chest.

_Good God, she talks dirty too? Keep her! Don't fuck this one up, dumbass!_

"Oh God, baby. You feel so fucking good."

She gasped twice as I punctuated "_fucking...good..._" with hard thrusts that bottomed out inside her.

I reached down and began rubbing her clit in small circles with my thumb. Bella closed her eyes and her mouth formed a perfect O. She took in a deep breath and held it. I could feel her body clenching down on me and I knew she was on her way to an orgasm. I was grateful because I knew I could not keep this up much longer.

Bella exhaled and before she took in another deep breath she said, "Whatever you do, don't slow down or stop while I come. I want to feel it all."

I was glad she told me because I have had experience with women who become overly sensitive at the tail end of their orgasms. I loved that she was talking to me and telling me what she wanted. Now I just had to fucking deliver.

I removed my hand and leaned over her again. I used my pelvic bone to replace the friction my thumb had been providing on her clit. I took advantage of our close proximity to kiss her deeply while I continued giving her everything she wanted from my cock. Bella wrapped her arms and legs around me and spurred me on with her heels against my ass. It did not take too much longer before I felt her tense beneath me.

"Oh fuck, Edward. I'm coming!"

Those five words were enough to inflate my ego like a balloon for the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade. I ran my hands under her and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her down on me hard. Despite all the other movement, I felt her walls spasm around me. She let out a stream of moans, gasps, and expletives that only encouraged me more. I loved how vocal she was and again I felt like I had met my match, my equal. Never before had I experienced such a balance of give and take.

"I think I can keep going if you feel like you have another one of those to give me, baby."

"Ahhhhhh. Yes, Edward. That second one isn't far behind," she gasped with her eyes closed tight.

I changed my movements to somewhat slower strokes and tried to use my dick to hit her at different angles. She didn't lie about how close she was to a second orgasm because about thirty seconds later she was digging her nails into my back and breathing in little gasps. Just as I was about to pat myself on the back for a job well done, she opened her eyes and looked at me. I couldn't find words for the emotion or feeling I saw there, but whatever it was was enough to undo me. I never broke eye contact, but I gritted my teeth and let a few primal grunts escape my lips as I came. I took a few deep breaths and slowed as I felt her milking me dry. She was wrapped so tightly around me that I wondered if any of her weight was even on the bed anymore. We held on to one another as our breathing slowed. I wanted more than anything to stay inside of her and I felt one final twitch from my dick as I wordlessly prayed for another opportunity to be this close to her.

Finally, we came apart and I realized we were both a sweaty mess. I got up and opened the sliding glass door. My senses were immediately assaulted with the wind from the storm outside as well as the smell of the rain. Part of me wanted to step out onto the patio bare-ass naked and shout to all of Seattle. I didn't know what I wanted to say, but I wanted everyone to know what lucky bastard I am. Instead, I excused myself to the restroom to dispose of the condom. When I returned, Bella was wrapped up in the sheet from my bed and digging through the top drawer of my nightstand.

"Looking for something?"

"Ah ha!" she exclaimed, pulling out a half empty pack of cigarettes and waving them at me.

"You caught me. It's a habit I only give into occasionally when drinking and always after amazing sex."

"Ditto. Got a light?"

* * *

**Author's Note/Observation: So many are reading, so few are commenting. Hmmmm.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Stephenie Meyer created Twilight. I created this work of fan fiction.**

* * *

BPOV

I had wrapped myself toga style in Edward's sheet and he put his boxer shorts back on prior to joining me on his patio. Together we shared a cigarette, leaning on the railing and looking out at the city around us. The rain was still coming down steadily and the cool, clean air felt wonderful against my overheated and sensitive skin. We both took long drags intermittently and otherwise stood in silence, occasionally exchanging small smiles. Edward let out a laugh that was more like a snicker as he put out the cigarette.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I haven't looked at a clock, but I think its only like 8:30 right now."

We went inside and turned on our phones. Edward was close; it was nearly 9:00. I settled myself in Edward's bed, spreading the sheet out like I had originally found it. I couldn't help but breathe in the wonderful scent of him as I nuzzled the pillows.

"Settling in for the night?" he asked quizzically.

_Oh shit. Does he think I assumed I could stay the night?_

"I just mean, are you tired?" The puzzled and worried look on my face must have given me away.

"No, I'm just comfortably sex buzzed. Do you want to do something?"

Edward climbed into the bed beside me and wrapped his arm around me. I turned towards him so we were face to face.

"I'm good just laying here with you and talking."

"Are you sure? We could catch a late movie or go for ice cream..."

"Another time."

"Tell me about how you came to be an artist."

"I had no idea I was any good until I took Ceramics in high school. I thought it would just be an easy class to fill my schedule, but I ended up liking it and taking more art classes after that. I didn't know I was so good with my hands." He wiggled his eyebrows at me as he said the last part.

"I could have told you that. I still don't know how you got my pants off," I teased.

"When I went to college I knew I couldn't just study art, especially if I wanted to eventually have a hand in my mother's company. I double majored in studio art and business. I self-taught graphic design on the side."

"Wow, that's really impressive," I said and I paused before continuing. "So you do have an interest in running Cullen Creative someday?"

"I do. I just have to earn the respect of pretty much everyone there. A good handful of people see the success of my work. Everyone else thinks I get by on being Esme's son."

"I take it most of these people are the ones who have been here a while and hoped they had a shot at running the place?" I inferred.

"Unfortunately," Edward sighed.

I could see that he didn't like talking about this part of our work so I changed the subject and asked him about his sister.

"I think I told you the other night that Alice is a costume designer."

"Yeah, but you said she's based out of Seattle instead of LA, right?"

"Yes, she and her husband, Jasper, live here. She usually has to travel to film locations across the world, so it doesn't really matter where she calls home. Jasper owns a dojo here where he is a martial arts instructor. He takes advantage of Alice's frequent travel schedule to go to various parts of the southeastern United States to participate in Civil War reenactments. I think he's a Texan by birth. You'll hear it instantly if you ever meet him."

I giggled. "They both sound very interesting."

"They are. But I think you would like Alice a lot. She may seem more interested in the contents of your closet at first, but if you make it through that, she's great."

"What about your father?"

Edward sat up a little with his back resting against the pillows. I laid my head on his shoulder and began running my fingers through the small amount of hair he had on his chest.

"His name is Carlisle. He's a surgeon, but he is always traveling around the world and writing books as a humanitarian. He's leaving in a few weeks to go to Belize where he'll be doing pro bono cataract surgeries."

"Wow, you have quite a family and must have had quite an upbringing."

He sighed and began playing with my hair, twirling strands around his fingers. "I was spoiled and had many opportunities that other kids didn't even fathom, I'm sure. I wish I could have appreciated it more, which is why I think I have a chip on my shoulder now about making my own way in life."

We talked more about our upbringings. He also told me about his best friend, Emmett. The way he was describing everyone, it was as though they were all characters in a book. Everyone sounded like someone I would want to meet. I told him about Rosalie and he laughed when I told him she had made me promise to ask about his friends.

"Well, a female criminal defense attorney may be the right kind of woman to rein him in. That boy needs a healthy dose of intimidation from a woman. We should set them up as a funny experiment."

"I don't know. If it doesn't work out, Rosalie will never forgive me." I couldn't help but giggle though. "She's a tough woman and she is very protective of me like an older sister. I wouldn't be surprised if she ran your arrest record after finding out your last name." I continued chuckling softly, but Edward wasn't laughing along with me anymore.

"Then I guess she'll see my assault charge from six years ago," he said with some bitterness in his voice, "and the one from high school too."

I froze, not knowing what to say or do in response to what he said.

_Shit, Bella. You found yourself in bed with a violent criminal. Awesome._

We both sat up and I pulled the sheet tight around me. I put my hand over my mouth because I didn't think I could lift my jaw that had fallen open.

"I shouldn't have said anything," he blurted out, "I'm sorry."

"No, I think this is something worth knowing sooner rather than later, Edward."

He tugged at his hair with both hands in frustration. "No! I wasn't going to keep this from you. I just meant that you probably didn't want to hear about this laying naked in the bed with me."

"You're right." I nodded, hoping he would offer me some kind of reasonable explanation. I couldn't for the life of me think of anything that could be 'reasonable' when it came to assault, but I was desperate.

"Bella, I think you can tell that I am a pretty calm and even-keeled guy. I have been all my life. But when someone hurts something or someone I hold dear, I tend to flip like a switch. Twice in my life that has gotten me into trouble. In high school I came home one day to find Alice's boyfriend trying to assault her on our living room couch. I broke two ribs and knocked out two teeth before my dad pulled me off of him. I had never been in a physical fight before that day."

My hand was still covering my mouth. "Didn't they realize you were protecting Alice?"

"I was much bigger than him. They said I could have just restrained him. He pressed charges against me and no one believed Alice outside our family because they had been dating for so long."

"Dear God. And what about six years ago?"

"I caught my girlfriend cheating on me with this tool from my Economics class. They had gotten drunk, trashed my room, fucked on every surface, and broke the guitar my grandfather gave me before he died."

"Shit, I would have hit someone too."

"Hitting him wasn't enough. I took my baseball bat to his BMW's windshield and hood. So, I guess you need to add on property damage too."

"What about her?" I was afraid to know.

"I just kicked her out. The only time I ever saw her again was in court when she testified against me."

"Did you care about her?"

"Not really. I meant what I said earlier about being emotionally unavailable. She and I were just going through the motions of our relationship. I was still pissed though. When I am having sex with someone I like it to be completely exclusive. I have a healthy respect for my life and for not getting some disease that would make my dick fall off."

I didn't know how to respond. I was relieved, but concerned and apprehensive. I started biting my nails, a habit I hadn't succumbed to in quite a while.

"Bella, I swear to you that I have told you the truth of what happened. I didn't sugar coat any of it. Also, you should know that I saw a therapist for a few years and took a court-ordered anger management class. I'd like to think that I have a good grip on this now and the only thing I have swung at for the last few years is a punching bag."

"I believe you," I whispered. And I did. "I'm glad you told me." I settled my hands back down in my lap and stared down at the damage I had done to my nails.

"So much for pillow talk. I'm sorry if this has ruined our night, Bella. I'll understand if you want to go home or even distance yourself completely."

"Maybe I'm crazy, but I'm not frightened of you or put off by your 'criminal record', Edward." I paused as I worked to choose my words carefully. "I'm more concerned about your record of dead-end relationships."

I could see that he was about to say something, but I continued because I needed to get this out.

"I am a big girl and I don't regret anything you and I have done so far, but I think I am getting a little old to invest myself in someone who can't give me the whole relationship package. I want pretty much everything except the white picket fence and I don't really want to spend my time on something that won't pan out. No offense. I really like you."

I winced at the severity of what I had said. I also felt silly for even bringing it up because this was our first 'date' and I was already making rash statements that sounded dangerously like ultimatums. When it came down to it, though, I was scared. I knew already that I more than 'liked' Edward. We had made such an instant connection and I could have sworn that he was beginning to feel something for me too.

_But he has told you more than once what kind of guy he is. You said so yourself that he isn't a problem for someone like you to _fix.

"Bella, I have to be honest. You scare the hell out of me because when I am around you I feel things that are so foreign to me, I don't even know how to describe them. Fuck, even when I just think of you I get all twisted up inside. It feels good and completely disorienting all at the same time." He reached for my hands and held them up between us before he continued. "As scary as it is, I think I would be a fool not to explore these emotions and see where they take me." He paused again, squeezing my hands in his.

"Bella, will you go down this road with me? I can promise you utter honesty and faithfulness. Maybe someday I can promise you other things as well. I want to try."

I could hardly believe my ears. There was so much to take in from this night. I had felt the same highs and lows of the best roller coasters over the course of the last few hours. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes and I really didn't know how to respond.

Edward gave me a small smile and brushed my knuckles along his lips. "Bella Swan, will you go steady with me?"

_He's trying to lighten the mood, Bella, but I think he's serious. You'd better say something._

_Thanks for the tip, inner voice._

"Yes, Edward. Let's see where this goes."

He pulled my hands around his neck and began placing soft kisses against my lips. The sheet fell away from me as I was pulled into his lap. His hands traced my spine delicately and I thought I might come apart from the overwhelming amount of emotions and physical sensations.

I pulled back a little and bit my lower lip. He could tell that I wanted to ask him something, he just didn't know what it might be.

"What is it?"

"Do you have any ice cream?" I could barely get the question out of my mouth before I started giggling uncontrollably.

_You are insane._

Luckily, he thought it was amusing too. "Geeze. First it's cigarettes; now she's asking for ice cream. Do I need to take your breakfast order now too?"

"Mmmm. I like stuffed French toast with cream cheese and bananas," I said as I nuzzled his neck.

"You sure are a woman who goes after what she wants."

_Yes sir I am._

* * *

**A/N: Interesting pillow talk, no?**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Stephenie Meyer created Twilight. I created this work of fan fiction.**

* * *

EPOV

I let Bella borrow one of my t-shirts and together we shared a pint of ice cream on the living room sofa. She looked so incredible sitting there in my shirt, licking the spoon with her sweet little pink tongue. I played some different albums for her, giving her an idea exactly how eclectic my taste in music is. She snuggled up to me after I put on some Chopin piano sonatas. I wrapped my arms around her and breathed in the smell of her hair. She felt so small and fragile under my hands now for some reason and I once again felt the pressing need to protect her. I didn't sense any danger, but the need was overwhelming. Everything I was feeling was foreign and all of my senses were heightened. Bella was so quiet and her breathing was steady; I thought she might have fallen asleep.

"Are you sleeping, sweet girl?" I asked softly, rubbing her back.

"Hmmmm. Not quite yet," she sighed. "Kiss me?"

Her eyes stayed closed as I lifted her chin and began softly kissing her. Her usual sweet taste was accompanied by chocolate and raspberry from the ice cream. If it were possible to drink her in, that's what I was doing. Drinking and savoring. I palmed her breast and loved how soft she was in all the right places. Her nipple hardened under my touch and she moaned against my mouth. I migrated my kisses down her throat while I continued to tease her nipple through my shirt. Bella let out another heavy sigh and I scooped her up in my arms, carrying her down the hall to my room. She had her arms wrapped around my neck and she whispered in my ear as I carried her.

"I think I am ready for slow and sensual now."

I chuckled. "Me too, baby."

I laid Bella down on the bed and helped her out of my shirt. Then I took off my shorts and joined her. We continued our deep kissing while we both intermittently touched one another. I played with her breasts and traced my fingers over the curves of her hips and ass. I found where she was ticklish at the top of her rib cage under her right breast. Her fingers roamed over my arms, back, chest and stomach. At one point she boldly grasped my cock in both her hands and stroked gently. Thank God she hadn't done that earlier because it would have made for a short first round. Her hands felt incredible on me and I moaned reflexively.

Encouraged by my reaction, Bella made the indication that I should lay on my back and she positioned herself so she was sitting on my upper thighs. Her legs were spread wide open and I got a delicious view of her. I didn't need to touch her to see how wet she was. She leaned over to the nightstand and reached for a condom. Seeing Bella, with her sexy tousled hair, tear open the condom wrapper with her teeth elicited a huge grin from me. I rubbed my hands along her thighs, waiting as patiently as I could for her to roll the condom down my length. I gasped as she scooted forward just enough to surround my cock with the lips of her pussy. She was rubbing the length of me against her with the head of my dick circling her clit and I was so turned on to see her taking her own pleasure from my body.

"You look so sexy like this, Bella."

She smiled and rubbed harder against me in response. With her hands on my chest she lifted her lithe body up and slowly lowered herself down on me. In this position it seemed as though I were even deeper inside her and she felt perfect as she seated herself back down, impaled this time.

True to our word, we both reveled in each others bodies in the most subtle and sensual way. I allowed her to set the pace and took the opportunity to marvel at her. Watching her use me for her own pleasure felt both like one of the most selfless and selfish things I had ever done. Afterwards we slept soundly with the rain still pouring outside.

XOXOXOX

Bella did not stay long after we woke Saturday morning. She fidgeted a lot with her hair and muttered about the "walk of shame" as she got dressed. I would have been concerned that she was anxious to leave, but we had made plans to meet later that day for lunch. I promised Bella that I would continue going over the client files with her and we spent three hours at the restaurant talking and laughing until we finally noticed glares from the wait staff that was trying to prepare for the dinner crowd.

Monday morning I had concerns about our ability to remain professional in the office, or at a minimum keep our relationship status to ourselves. I also worried that I would tire of her presence. It sounds incredibly shallow, but I was ready at any given moment to feel my emotional connection and attractiveness towards her disappear and be replaced the usual numb disinterest. I waited, but the week went by with no change except my growing fascination with her. Bella constantly surprised me; she quickly ingratiated herself into the business and even took it on the chin when some of her ideas fizzled during one of our creative meetings. Having thick skin would get her far in this business. Not to mention, it would help her when I inevitably broke her heart.

XOXOXOX

BPOV

Believe it or not, I was anxious to have Saturday night and Sunday to myself. As much as I would have enjoyed spending the time getting to know Edward (and the invitation was definitely there), I needed the time to sort through all of my thoughts and relax. Call me crazy, but I had a feeling that the roller coaster ride I recently got on was far from over.

Saturday night I soaked for a long time in my apartment's garden tub. I used my favorite strawberry bath salts and lit some candles. I felt my muscle tension relax in the hot water and I used the pleasant silence to begin sorting out the complexities of my situation with Edward. I knew without a doubt that my number one priority was still _me_. I just landed the job of my dreams and if things weren't going to work out with Edward I needed it to have no effect on my career. This would have to be my mantra when and if I felt tempted to let our romance be known in the office. Based on our lunch that day, I felt confident that Edward was more than willing to be as helpful as necessary as I got to know my way around the office. This would prove to be crucial with my first client presentation coming up next Friday.

But work aside...

Thinking about my experiences in Edward's bed, I immediately sunk a little lower in the bathtub and wrapped my arms around myself. I traced my fingers over the places where I remembered him kissing me: my lips, my neck and jawline, my breasts. As I stroked my fingers delicately over a nipple, the sensation bolted through me and made me clench my thighs together. I was so surprised at my reaction that my hands flew away from my body and gripped the sides of the tub, splashing water along the way.

_Come on, Bella. This isn't play time. You're supposed to be making heads or tails of this guy. Analyze him like Rosalie would._

I groaned at the thought of what Rosalie's opinion of Edward would be, particularly his past. Although I was not looking forward to discussing the details with her, I did like the idea of putting myself in her critical mind frame. First, was I comfortable with him, knowing about Edward's violent past? Assuming everything he told me was true, yes. I could even go so far as to say that I was sympathetic to his reasoning in both incidents. Was I worried that perhaps his violent tendencies were not a thing of the past? Absolutely. This was something I needed to be completely wary and critical of.

_The minute he puts his hands on me or someone I love, it's over. I'll use his own rule against him if I have to. Now, on to emotional unavailability..._

I let out another groan, but then I quickly remembered how well I had stood up for myself in my conversation with Edward. I meant what I said about wanting to be in a relationship with a future. The tricky part would be figuring out the balance of opening myself up to him while still protecting myself from what could be a bad ending.

_Who are you kidding, Bella? You have to give yourself 100% to these things or they won't succeed in the first place. Would you want to be with him if you thought he was holding himself back or keeping something from you? Hell no._

I felt like an 8 year old with a box of matches. I was so damn curious even though I knew better than to play with fire.

XOXOXOX

Sunday I woke up early, jogged a few miles, and treated myself to coffee and a bagel sandwich at my favorite cafe. I was sipping the last of my coffee on my walk home when my cell phone started playing the Duran Duran classic, _Hungry Like the Wolf_.

"What's up, Jacob?" I answered.

"I was wondering what you were up to this afternoon? Want to hang out?"

"Sorry, buddy, but I can't. I have a pedicure and then I am meeting Charlie for dinner in Port Angeles."

My dad and I made it a point to get together at least once a month. He still lived in Forks and the closest halfway point between us was Port Angeles. I actually didn't mind the long drive, two hours each way. The scenery was beautiful and it was one of the few times I could turn up my music and sing along with no shame.

"Damn," he muttered.

"Hey, you can come get a pedicure with me," I teased. "I bet red looks good on you." I certainly didn't think he would take me up on it.

"You're just saying that because you think I won't do it."

"Pretty much."

"Guys get pedicures. Its not all about the stupid polish."

"I know, Jake, but I'm not sure they even allow guys who have so much hair on their feet."

"Haha, Bella. Tell me when and where to meet you."

I sighed and gave him the address. At home I showered, called Charlie to confirm our plans, and finished some laundry I had started before leaving earlier. When I pulled up at the nail salon I saw Jacob standing outside with his jeans rolled up to his knees.

"Where's the flood, Jake?"

"Huh? Oh," he said, looking down at his feet. "I don't know what the hell I'm doing here. I'm just trying to be a good friend."

He looked so sincere, but silly at the same time. My heart went out to the guy.

"You _are_a good friend. Now come on, let's go inside," I said punching him in the bicep and immediately regretting it.

Pedicures were another monthly routine of mine. It was a minor indulgence, I was too clumsy to maintain a manicure longer than two days, and it was just about the only time I could read my copy of _Bon Appetit _from cover to cover. Today Jacob was going to be my amusement, I could tell already.

We sat down in the big comfy massage chairs - only Jacob managed to make the chair look almost small. I made my usual adjustments to the chair and turned on the massage function to gently knead my lower back. I stuck my feet in the warm water of the basin at my feet and looked over at Jacob who was excitedly mashing buttons on the chair's remote. Soon his body and his chair were vibrating and shaking like crazy. Our two nail technicians approached us and Jacob eyed the woman warily who sat down on the stool in front of him and placed her bucket of _implements _next to the basin. He startled as she reached beside him for the remote and reduced the motion of his chair to a less tooth-chipping pace. Call me a mean or sadistic person, but I realized I effectively had Jacob trapped. Now was going to be as good a time as any to tell him I was in a new relationship.

_Maybe he'll be distracted enough to take the news pleasantly._

_Or maybe he'll flip out and kick the poor lady in the face._

I decided to wait until the more relaxing leg massage portion of the program. "So, how is work going?"

"It's going really well. We're starting to see repeat business, which is exciting." Jacob had opened a bike shop with two of his friends he grew up with on the reservation. They repaired and rebuilt all kinds of different motorcycles, dirt bikes, and ATVs. His ability to open and manage his own store was what I had found so attractive and grown up about him when we reunited after college.

"That is exciting. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks. What the hell is that?" The technicians had finished trimming our nails and cuticles. Mine was now scrubbing at my calluses with an abrasive sponge. Jacob's technician pulled something resembling a metal cheese grater out of her bucket.

"This is the only thing I have that will remove calluses this, um, size," the lady said as politely as possible.

"I worked hard for those calluses. They are like man trophies. Leave them be," he gruffly said and then added, "...please." The two of them looked like the scene in _Beauty and the Beast_ when the Beast snarls at Belle as she is dressing his wound. Poor Jacob was trying so hard! I still couldn't help but snicker. The technician shrugged and resumed her work.

Jacob seemed to like when the ladies applied the mud to our feet and wrapped them in hot towels. I told him about my first week of work and managed to make my transition into Edward territory just as we began getting massaged from the knee down. I decided it would be easiest to leave out the weird and complicated details of how we met.

"Jake, I thought I should tell you I have started dating someone." I was surprised to find that he didn't even open his eyes or shift from his relaxed position in the chair.

"Who's the lucky guy?" he asked and his demeanor was way too calm.

_Or he is responding the way you would want him to, dummy!_

"It's a guy I work with. His name is Edward."

"What does he do there?"

"He designs a lot of the artwork for our clients."

"I see."

"Yeah, and he's the owner's son. I'm really in over my head."

_Now you're just poking the bear, Bella._

"You're smart enough not to mix business with pleasure, Bells. I'm sure you'll be okay. And it's only been a week, right?"

"Yeah. Not long enough to get myself into too much trouble."

Jacob finally opened his eyes and looked at me when he said, "You'll tell me if he mistreats you?"

A lump formed in my throat and I nodded. With Jacob declining any nail polish he was done much sooner than I was. He offered to stay, but I insisted he go and enjoy the rest of his day. I was relieved to see him go because I thought I might cry if he surprised me with more of his brotherly understanding. I almost felt like I didn't deserve it even though it was what I had asked for. When I finished and the cashier informed me that Jacob had paid and left a tip on my behalf I did tear up after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Stephenie Meyer created Twilight. I created this work of fan fiction.**

* * *

BPOV

Dinner with Charlie was relatively uneventful. I gave him the same brief details I had given Jacob about Edward and our new relationship. Charlie had little to say on the topic, but did seem interested in hearing about my new job. I was happy to fill him in on the details and I was intrigued to hear him mention Sue Clearwater in practically every other sentence. But how do you ask your dad about his dating life? You don't. I was driving home and more than an hour from Seattle when Edward called.

"How's the drive?" he asked.

"Uneventful. How has your day been?"

"Nothing exciting. I went in to work for a few hours and got some laundry done while I watched a _Myth Busters _marathon."

"Nerd."

"You'll thank me when we have more than one color scheme to show the client on Wednesday."

"I was more referring to the television show, but you're a workaholic too," I teased.

"Takes one to know one. Tell me you haven't been practicing your pitch."

He had me. "Yeah, I was actually rehearsing it before you called."

"When will you be home? I have something I'd like to pitch to you."

"Edward, you are dirty," I berated him, but loved our entire banter. "It's 8:30 on a Sunday night. It will be almost 10 when I get home."

"Sounds like perfect timing to me. We'll have dessert and I'll tuck you in properly. You'll still get plenty of beauty sleep. I promise."

I had already split a piece of pie with Charlie, but I didn't want to turn Edward down. This could become a problem - me not being able to turn him down - but I shrugged it off for now. "Okay," I agreed. "I'll give you another call when I am getting off the highway."

"Perfect. I'll be outside your place."

XOXOXOX

EPOV

While I waited for Bella to call I gathered some clothes to wear the next day to work (_will she want me to stay the night?_) and walked down the street to a bakery I knew was open all hours. I picked out two cupcakes and the cashier packed them in a small pink cardboard box for me. I was outside her apartment minutes after we hung up and for a moment I felt really foolish, sitting on the stone steps with the pink box on my lap. I could see my clothes hanging on a hook through my car window from where I had parked it on the street.

_What _won't _you do for this chick, man?_

This feeling solidified when I ran into some of Bella's neighbors. A scrubby looking guy with a long blonde ponytail was accompanied by a tall redhead who looked like she had shopped at the same thrift store as him. He had his arm around her shoulder as they walked down the street. When they reached the stairs he stopped and gave me a brief appraisal.

"You waiting for someone who lives here?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting Bella Swan in 202."

The guy's appraisal of me became more like an outright glare. I swear I thought I saw his eyes narrow when I said her name. The redhead was the next to speak.

"We're her neighbors, but we're not going to let you in the building. We don't know you from Adam."

"That's okay. I wasn't going to ask you to." I smiled pleasantly. No reason to not keep this friendly.

"Come on, Victoria. Whoever Ms. Swan wishes to rendezvous with on a Sunday night is none of our business."

The way he said her name and what he insinuated made me want to punch him in the mouth. I decided it was best to not say anything more. I moved out of the way since they made it clear they were not going to separate from their embrace to walk up the stairs single file. When they were inside I returned to my seat and was grateful to see Bella pull up shortly thereafter.

XOXOXOX

BPOV

"I hope you didn't wait for me too long," I said as I keyed our way into my apartment.

"Not too long. Just long enough to meet some of your neighbors."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, although they looked slightly more homeless than I would expect, based on how nice the neighborhood and building are."

"You must have met James and Victoria. They are a little...off." I removed my coat and hung it in the closet. Edward began gazing over the contents of my apartment, very similarly to the way I had Friday night at his place. His eyes finally fell to me and he smiled as he approached me, the pink box still in his hands.

"What's that on your shirt?"

I sighed and blushed as my hands moved to cover the embarrassing stain. "Clumsy Bella couldn't get the blackberry pie from the fork to her mouth," I said, rolling my eyes.

Edward made a 'tsk tsk' sound. "You've already had dessert, Miss Bella." He set the pink box down on the coffee table and moved in close to me. "You should have told me. Now I have to eat dessert all by myself." He began unbuttoning my blouse. "We have to get you out of this shirt. You should really pretreat this stain."

"You come up with the best excuses to undress me, Edward," I said, smiling up at him as he concentrated on the buttons. "Won't you at least give me a taste of whatever you have there?" I asked, pointing to the box.

He leaned forward to press a few quick kisses into my exposed cleavage. "Honestly, I could give a shit about what is in that box. You're the dessert I really want."

I wanted to giggle at the corniness of Edward's statement, but he looked at me with such serious desire that I knew I was going to give him exactly what he was after. My shirt was now draped over the forgotten box and Edward was kissing me fervently. I moved to unbutton his shirt and his hands stopped me. I gave him a little pout and he ran his index finger over my lips.

"My dessert doesn't require any clothes to be removed on my part," Edward hinted. I caught his drift and bit my lower lip.

With his hands on my hips, he turned me around and pressed himself against my entire backside. His hands roamed over my stomach and cupped my breasts over my bra. He pulled my hair to one side and kissed my neck and behind my ear and I shivered, leaning into his ministrations. This time I was more aware of the removal of my pants. He unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans, then abruptly pushed his hand inside my panties, greedily digging for the prize he was after. I gasped as his fingers slid between my folds. Edward seemed pleased with the wetness he found there. Just as suddenly he removed his hand and brought his finger to his mouth. I watched him over my shoulder and he groaned as he cleaned me off of his finger.

"God damn, I knew you would taste sweet, Bella." I turned back to face him, but buried my face in his chest, a little embarrassed. "May I please taste you some more?" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded in response and Edward needed no other prompting. He helped me out of my jeans and crouched down on his knees in front of me as I stepped out of each leg. Beginning at my knee, Edward kissed his way up my thigh, simultaneously working his way inward. As he approached my center I gave a small sigh and ran my fingers into his hair. He skipped over my panties and worked his way down my other leg. His lips and tongue set my skin ablaze everywhere they touched and I began feeling weak, like I couldn't stand. Reading my mind, Edward indicated that I should sit on the couch and he assisted me as I eased down. He rubbed his hands up and down my thighs and pulled me forward so my ass was perched right on the edge of the sofa. Lifting me slightly, he pulled my panties away from my body and down my legs. I didn't have to look to know that they joined my shirt on top of the pink box.

"Mmmm. Spread your legs wide open for me, baby," Edward coaxed as he settled between my now open thighs.

For a brief moment I flushed at the exposure of my body and the stark contrast between me, spread wide and only wearing my white satin bra, and him, fully clothed. Any timidity I felt was quickly replaced by my desire for what he was offering. I was unashamed of how much I liked any kind of sex, even spontaneous oral sex. Unless the pink box was an empty prop, I was pretty sure this wasn't the dessert Edward had originally thought up.

All other random, idle thoughts left my mind when Edward spread me open with his fingers and leaned forward to take one long slow lick of my entire pussy. I had no doubts that he would be as talented at this as he was with everything else I'd experienced with him so far. He confirmed this with an assortment of techniques that drove me absolutely wild. Still spread open by his fingers, he slid his tongue in and out of my entrance, lapping at anything I had to offer. He languidly kissed and sucked on my lips and clit as softly as he would have on my mouth. And in yet another toe-numbing combination, he inserted a few fingers inside me as his tongue flicked rapidly over my clit.

I kept my eyes closed in rapture, focusing hard on not smothering him between my thighs as my body reacted to his efforts. When I knew I was approaching my climax I opened my eyes and tugged hard on Edward's hair, urging him into me. He read me like a book, looking up at me as he curled the fingers he had inside and pushed me to the finish line. My mouth was open in silent scream as I came hard against his mouth and fingers. Remembering how I liked it, he never let up on the intensity until I collapsed back on the sofa. Rubbing my thighs, he kissed his way up my belly.

"Do you mind if I kiss you after all that?" he asked and it seemed almost timid.

"No, I don't mind. I like the way I taste."

Edward groaned and kissed me fiercely. I continued combing my fingers through his hair as I had when his head was still between my legs. I slid my tongue inside his mouth and lapped at the unmistakable flavor that was all me. When we pulled apart Edward had a wild look in his eyes.

"You are making it very difficult to be selfless tonight, Bella."

"I'd be happy to return the favor," I offered.

Edward shook his head and 'tsk tsked' me again. "You already had your dessert. I just feel bad for you because mine was far, far better I'm afraid."

I giggled and stifled a yawn.

"All right, young lady. Now for tucking you in." Edward scooped me up off the couch and carried me to my room. He stood me up by the bed and reached to pull back the blankets. I removed my bra and he emitted another groan seeing me completely naked now. I smiled at him through heavy lidded eyes, yawned, and stretched.

"Please tell me where I can find a nightgown or something for you to sleep in? I don't think I'll make it out of the building knowing you're up here naked and alone in your bed."

I pointed to the dresser and Edward pulled out a simple black cotton nightgown. Holding it by the straps towards me he said, "Damn, this might not be any better. How about a potato sack? Do you have one of those?"

I giggled again and slipped the nightgown over my head. I climbed in the bed and snuggled into the sheets.

"This is picture perfect, Bella, but you'd probably better lock the door behind me as I leave."

"You just have to turn the lock on the handle and shut the door behind you."

"Is that secure enough?" he asked. If I hadn't been half asleep I would have heard the concern in his voice.

I nodded slightly and Edward bent over to kiss me goodnight.

"See you in the morning, sweet girl."

XOXOXOX

EPOV

Bella's neighbor, James, was outside smoking a cigarette when I left her building. I sincerely hoped I could get to my car without exchanging words with him. I also immediately wished that I had insisted on having her lock the deadbolt behind me. I got down the stairs and on the sidewalk before James decided to say something.

"Did you get what you came for?"

My self control kept me walking away for a millisecond and then I turned towards him.

"What did you say?"

"Did you get from Bella what you came for? You must have. I can practically smell her on you."

"None of your fucking business, buddy. If you're jealous, just take it out on your redhead."

"Good idea!" He laughed and the sight was revolting.

I hated knowing that Bella lived near such a creep, but I was relieved that he seemed to be pretty preoccupied with his girlfriend. I turned back towards my car and jogged the rest of the way over. I could still hear him laughing as I got behind the wheel. The engine drowned it out, but I was pretty sure I might hear it again in my nightmares.

XOXOXOX

BPOV

My second week at Cullen Creative was very successful. I presented at my first client meeting on Wednesday and they were pleased with what we had to offer. Edward made a big deal out of my success, but I downplayed it, knowing this was a long-time client who was notoriously easy to please. I have high standards for myself and I knew that the key to my success in this company would be when I landed my first big fish - a new client - preferably one with deep pockets.

When my third and fourth weeks came and went I was a little disappointed to not have any new leads, but I definitely had hit my stride in all other aspects. Edward and I managed to have a handful of dates that mostly consisted of dinners and movies. We consistently left the invitation open to each other to stay the night, but so far we had both found reasons not to further domesticate our relationship by requiring something as brash as a toothbrush. I knew we were both being hyper-critical of our progression as a couple, but sometimes it felt more like a Mexican standoff. Who was going to make the next move?

I was relieved when Edward shook things up a bit over a text conversation - our preferred method of communication in the office when the topic involved our relationship.

_Want to introduce our friends over dinner Saturday night?_

_Is this so Rosalie meets Edward and Emmett meets Bella? Or?_

_That will be the pretense. And they will also happen to meet each other..._

_I can't tell if you're playing cupid or mad scientist._

_Maybe a little of both._

_You're bad._

_Yeah. And your ass looks exceptional in that skirt._

_Don't make me close the blinds._

_Yes, Ma'am. So Saturday night, 7pm, Metropolitan Grill?_

_I'll see if Rosalie is free._

XOXOXOX

The restaurant was packed when we arrived and there was no sign of Emmett or Rosalie yet. The hostess apologized profusely for having to seat us at a booth. Correction: she apologized profusely to Edward about the inconvenience. I was very clearly ignored and I thought briefly about tripping her on the way back to the hostess stand. Edward and I opted to sit across from each other so that our unintroduced friends wouldn't have to sit together. Edward ordered a bottle of wine for the table as we waited for them to arrive.

When everyone had arrived we all made brief introductions and made polite conversation as we perused the menu. After the waitress left with our order Edward launched into a conversation with me about a project we were working on for a client. It took me about 30 seconds to realize he was intentionally discussing something that neither Rosalie nor Emmett could contribute to. I thought it was a bit rude, but soon noticed that it worked because Emmett asked Rose about her work.

"So, what is it like working with the scum of Seattle?"

I thought she might be offended, but Rosalie is proud of her work. I watched with interest.

"It's invigorating. I play human lie detector, trying to find out the truth behind their case and then I make sure they get a fair trial, no matter what. It isn't my goal to completely avoid conviction. A lot of these creeps deserve it."

"Isn't it hard to succeed at a law firm if 'winning the case' isn't your overall goal?"

I have to admit: I don't know Emmett, but judging by his muscular frat boy look I wouldn't have guessed he would have such insight. Edward smiled at me as I appraised his friend.

"Yep. And that's why I'm a public defender. No glamour in the job, but that's okay. I save glamour for my shoes, jewelry, hair, and makeup."

"Don't forget your smile," Emmett said, topping off Rosalie's wine glass.

I waited to see Rose's bullshit alarm go off, but instead she smiled and took a sip from the glass he offered her. I looked at Edward and he shrugged.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Stephenie Meyer created Twilight. I created this work of fan fiction.**

* * *

BPOV

Edward and I must have looked as though we were watching a heated tennis match as Rosalie and Emmett continued their banter, most of which was overtly flirtatious. Midway through our meal I insisted on a trip to the ladies room with Rose and practically had to push her out of the booth. After washing my hands I cornered her as she was carefully re-applying her lipstick in the vanity mirror.

"Do you think Emmett would notice if I undid one more button on my blouse?" she asked. She looked serious too.

"Are you really asking me this or are you fucking with me? I think you're fucking with me."

"What do you mean?" She said it in her sweetest voice and batted her eyelashes at me in the mirror. I felt the childish urge to yank her hair, just to get the real Rosalie back.

"I mean, what on earth are you doing? Where is my level-headed friend? You know, the one who can see straight through this guy?"

"You mean your eternally single friend?" I saw a little bit of the real Rosalie return as her eyes narrowed. "Honestly, Bella, I'm tired of looking for reasons not to like a guy and I think it might be time for me to make room for a few imperfections."

"And that includes Mr. Love-Them-And-Leave-Them out there?"

"You know this how?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow at me.

"Edward told me about his friend's reputation..."

"...and that made you think this would be a good setup?"

_Shit. Excellent question, Rose._

Why had I agreed to Edward's little matchmaking game, anyway? Was it so I could take the spotlight off of the topic I didn't want to broach with her - the issue of Edward's violent past? Probably. Now the question was, would I be honest with her or let this train keep rolling down the tracks? I decided on a little of both. She was looking at me expectantly.

"Well...," I stammered, "...the point of this evening was for Edward and I to introduce each other to our best friends. I thought there wouldn't be too much harm in you meeting Emmett. You're the one who asked about Edward's friends."

_You might as well stomp your foot, you ridiculous child._

I continued, not knowing if I was patching the hole or digging it deeper: "I never thought you'd throw yourself at him."

What that, Rosalie turned around to face me so that we were no longer looking at one another through the mirror. "Forgive me if I am putting a similar amount of effort into romance as I do in my career. I don't half-ass things, Bella. You know this about me."

All I could do was nod and look down at my shoes.

"I think he's cute and I think he's interesting and I _especially _think I am a big girl who is capable of making her own decisions."

"Okay..." I said, barely audibly.

"Exactly how long did you wait to jump in the sack with Edward?"

I flushed scarlet. She knew she had me. I remained silent, but renewed my eye contact with her before my pride _completely_slipped down the bathroom drain. I didn't know if Rosalie was aware of how directly she plunged her ice pick into the heart of my worst fear when it came to Edward and I.

_We'll end up crashing and burning like Jacob and I did...a giant ball of flaming lust...but with no friendship at the foundation this time._

Rosalie reached towards me and squeezed my forearm in a gesture of amnesty. My head dipped down again and I kept my eyes downcast, willing myself to not let the tears fall that threatened in the corners of my eyes.

"Bella," she said my name in a sing-song voice, "there's no judgement here, honey. Let's get back out there to those two handsome men."

I recomposed my face and gave her a small smile. She winked and unbuttoned her blouse to reveal her cleavage. I couldn't help but laugh as I followed her out of the ladies room.

XOXOXOX

Dinner continued similarly to how it began, but I paid a bit more attention to the content of the conversation between Emmett and Rosalie this time and I was relieved to see that there was no need for feigned interest on Rosalie's part. She loved cars and was thrilled to hear about Emmett's business. I vouched for her when he decided to test her genuine interest and automotive knowledge, having known her when she rebuilt an engine in high school shop class. I smiled when I saw them exchanging business cards in the parking lot as Edward and I pulled away.

Unfortunately, the happy feelings I felt for our friends became clouded by my returning worry. I disappeared into my thoughts and was grateful that Edward drove us to his apartment in silence. The music he had selected was mellow and the volume was low enough that I could hear the hum of tires on asphalt. When we pulled up outside Edward's apartment I could see that he hesitated before turning off the ignition.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you home?" he asked plainly. He wasn't trying to goad anything out of me. He would do whatever it is I wanted, I was sure of it.

"No, I want to come up." I did want to.

"Will you stay the night?"

I hesitated in my answer, biting my lip.

"We don't have to do anything. Just let me hold you while you sleep."

_There you go, reading my mind again._

"Yes, Edward, I'll stay."

He smiled at me and I felt what was becoming a very familiar pull on my heart. I would do _anything _to be the cause of his happiness. In this moment, that overwhelming feeling was frightening and made me feel out of control. The storm clouds in my head swelled and got even darker.

I followed Edward into his apartment and went through the motions of getting ready for bed. Edward sat on the bed nearby, but remained as unimposing as possible. I stood with my back to him and he unzipped my dress, kissing me softly on the small of my back after he exposed the skin there. I donned one of his t-shirts again, otherwise just wearing my panties. I had just finished washing and drying my face in the bathroom sink when he came up behind me wearing just his boxer shorts. Our gaze connected in the mirror.

_Is it just me or are his eyes darker?_

I was almost positive that the usual emerald had deepened, but I passed it off as a manifestation of my own darkened mood. Edward wrapped his arms around my midsection and buried his nose in my hair, which was pulled into a messy bun. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. I watched him carefully. My wall was up. That was more than painfully obvious. If it hadn't been, there would be nothing stopping me from turning around in his arms, seating myself on the sink and pulling him into me - in all ways possible.

_Just let the wall down. It would be so easy. As easy as your next breath._

My next breath was a small sigh. Edward took note, opened his eyes, and loosened his grip.

"Bella, it's obvious something is bothering you and that you don't want to talk about it...not yet anyway." He paused momentarily as though I might break my silence. "I just want to be sure you're okay and that I am doing all I can for you."

_Yeah, I'm good. Just making sure we can stand each other's presence when we're not working or screwing. Thanks, bud._

_Who in their right mind would enjoy your moody company tonight?_

This last thought shook me out of my reverie a bit. I smiled at Edward in the mirror and was relieved when it didn't feel at all forced.

"Thank you for checking with me. I appreciate it. I'm hoping I can just sleep off whatever this is. Sorry I'm not great company tonight."

_I'm definitely done having tense conversations with people in mirrors tonight._

We moved to the bed together and I settled in next to Edward. His arm was around me, pulling my head in to rest on his chest. I closed my eyes and listened to his heartbeat and steady breathing. For a while I was awake enough to know he was keeping his promise, holding me close and in the most comforting way possible. A while later I vaguely noticed as he grabbed a book from his nightstand with his free hand and began to read as he stroked my back with the other.

XOXOXOX

Monday morning I attacked my work with renewed vigor. Edward and I had spent Sunday together - in a mostly platonic way. He made me my favorite French toast breakfast and sent me home to shower and change so we could meet up later for a concert in the park, graciously allowed by finicky Seattle weather. I still had no idea how he knew what I needed, but I offered no complaint. It only renewed my faith that he and I were still on the right path. Now I was in the office, making calls to my contacts at Apple. I had kept this prospect (if you can even call it that - they weren't even in the market for a new advertising firm) completely to myself. I hadn't even told Edward. This was my big fish to reel in, but I was smart enough to keep things quiet in case the line broke or I accidentally got pulled into the deep water.

_Okay, enough fishing analogies._

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the intercom on my phone buzz. It was Esme's secretary.

"Ms. Swan, Mrs. Cullen wishes to see you in her office."

"Now?" I squeaked out. I hurriedly opened the calendar on my computer to make sure I hadn't forgotten about a scheduled meeting.

"At your earliest convenience. Shall I tell her you'll arrive in five minutes?"

"Yes, thank you."

I don't know why I had such a shocked and worried reaction to being called to Esme's office unexpectedly. My few interactions with her had been more than pleasant and she acted almost motherly towards me. But this came out of left field. And what would she have to say to me without Edward, my mentor, present? I shrugged off the sense of foreboding, but decided to send a text to Edward, who was across town at a photo shoot.

_Any idea why your mom wants to see me this morning?_

I waited as long as I reasonably could for his response before I headed for the elevators. By the time I arrived outside Esme's office I had decided that she had found out about my nosing around at Apple. I prepared to be slapped on the wrist and told to play with kids my own size.

The look on Esme's face solidified my now reasonable fear that I was not here for a friendly visit. She asked that I sit across from her at her desk. This was a first. When we weren't in the conference room, she usually preferred everyone to sit comfortably on her sofas. I took my seat and smiled at her pleasantly. The smile she returned was tight-lipped, but she looked as beautiful and elegant as ever.

"Bella, I'm sorry to pull you away from your work first thing this Monday morning. Something was brought to my attention this weekend and I wanted to approach you directly for clarification as soon as possible."

_This weekend?_

"My daughter, Alice, very offhandedly mentioned to me that you and Edward are linked romantically... and have been since prior to your employment here."

_Oh. Shit._

She continued, not requiring any verbal input from me. "By the look on your face, Bella, I can only assume that this is the truth and I must say I am very disappointed."

The climate controlled air in the room suddenly became very thick and I wondered if my ragged inhalations were audible. I swallowed and had to restrain myself from looking for the nearest hole to crawl into.

"Forgive me, Mrs. Cullen, but this is a conversation I would feel better having with Edward present."

_Or how about never? Can you pencil me in for never?_

"Hear me out, Bella, and you may come to agree that Edward need not have anything to do with this conversation. Know that I have his best interest at heart, both as his mother and his employer."

"Mrs. Cullen..."

"You may still call me Esme," she interjected.

I swallowed another thick gulp of air. "Mrs. Cullen, Edward and I met the weekend before I started here and I didn't know who he was in relation to this business until my first morning here. We have done nothing but remain entirely professional under your roof."

"That may be, but do you think something like this would remain hidden forever? Have you thought of the implications of continued nepotism and favoritism we would all endure? How would Edward ever be taken seriously?"

I was either going to burst into tears or collapse to the floor from a lack of oxygen. I thought these were my only two options, but I surprised myself with a third.

"I think Edward would want you to treat him like any other employee. Do you have a policy against interoffice relationships?" I asked, my jaw set - mostly to fight off tears.

"N-no, we don't." Esme looked a little taken aback, but quickly recovered. "I have seen romantic relationships both thrive and fail between employees here. I will assume that you know enough about my son's romantic track record to accurately guess what the outcome of this will be."

I blinked and the tears finally deceived me. I let them fall silently and I turned my head slightly to look out the window at the skyline that framed Esme.

Her voice softened, but her words continued to stab in to me like knives. "Think of yourself and your career. You've only just started and you have so much ahead of you. Assume that you can have one of these two options. Which of them has a guaranteed payoff that only depends on your own hard work? _Your career. _You can work as hard as you want on a relationship with Edward and it may likely never pan out."

"What about your son's happiness? Don't you want him to find love?" It was a whisper, but she heard me.

Esme sighed and when I returned my gaze to her she looked almost sad.

"I'm terribly afraid he wouldn't recognize love if it slapped him in the face."

XOXOXOX

Behind the closed door to my office I let loose the sobs that I had choked back in Esme's office. Besides the few traitorous tears, I had held my composure until she, for all intents and purposes, dismissed me. I wasn't allowed to go until I acknowledged that she would be, indeed, treating us as she would any other employees, holding us to the same high standard of performance. The overtone of her message was laced with the mild threat that, if things didn't end well for Edward and I, her son would survive to work another day and I would not.

After a few minutes of self-indulgent sobbing, I began to recuperate to the point of forming logical thoughts again, painful as they were. I felt like I was on the world's most sadistic game show.

_Behind one of these doors we have the opportunity for you to bow out of your fledgling relationship quietly and save your career. Behind the other you have the chance to really stir the pot between you, your boyfriend, and his mother - your boss!_

_So, what'll it be?_

My cell phone chimed that I had received a text message. It was from Edward. The pot had already been stirred.

_I'm going to murder my sister._


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Stephenie Meyer created Twilight. I created this work of fan fiction.**

* * *

BPOV

_In touch with the ground_  
_I'm on the hunt, I'm after you._  
_Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd_  
_And I'm hungry like the wolf._

Finally...something other than 10 bars of _Clair de Lune _was playing from my phone. I had lost count how many times Edward had tried to reach me during what must have been his lunch break at the photo shoot. I had my back to the phone on my desk and sat facing out my windows with my knees pulled tight to my chest. Oddly enough, after I stopped crying and tuned out my phone, my mind wandered to silly and mundane things like groceries I needed, songs I wanted to download, the shawl I wanted to crochet for Renee for Christmas, and so on.

Jacob's ringtone brought me back to the present, but I wasn't going to answer his call. As numb as I felt now, I knew Jacob would see through whatever facade I tried to put up. A few seconds later, the text message chime rang. Again. Curiosity got the better of me, probably because Jacob couldn't be texting me for the same reason as Edward. I wanted more distractions. I grabbed my phone and saw 26 missed calls and 8 new text messages.

After Edward's threat on his sister's life there was:

_Are you okay? What did Esme say?_

_Please answer your phone. I only have 20 minutes for lunch._

_B, I am freaking out over here. What did she do? Did she fire you?_

_Esme won't answer either. Damnit!_

_I just want to know that you are okay. I'm so sorry I'm not there._

_Whatever happened, I'll fix it, I swear._

_I feel so ridiculous. I don't even know what's going on. Maybe my mom asked you to lunch, you left your phone, and you're chuckling about the whole thing over salads. Just call me and I'll ditch this client. Please!_

I suddenly felt very bad about keeping Edward in the dark. I needed to at least let him know I was okay and still employed. I was a little more abbreviated and a little less grammatically correct with my response, though.

_Am okay w/job intact...4 now. Stay w/client. C u after._

Then there was Jacob's message.

_Bday in 2 weeks. How are we celebrating the 7th anniversary of your 21st birthday?_

My upcoming birthday was the last thing on my mind now. I guess I was done with distractions. Edward would be back in the office by 3. I knew this because he would be putting the client on a plane at Seatac by 2. Thus the rush on the photo shoot. I didn't want to have whatever conversation we needed to have at the office. I had no idea how far Esme's eyes and ears reached now that they were targeted on me. I texted Edward again and responded to Jacob so I could get back to work.

_Let's talk at my house after work. Not here._

_Surprise me, with alcohol._

I turned to my computer and read through the email I had been composing before I was paged to Esme's office. Just as I hit send, my cell phone chimed twice in a row.

_Okay_- from Edward

_You got it _- from Jacob

XOXOXOX

EPOV

I was seething and driving way too fast after I dropped my client off at the airport. He probably heard my tires squealing as I pulled away from the curb. Bella's texts had told me she was at least okay, but otherwise all I knew was what Alice had told me when she called me this morning. It had been unusual to get a call from her so early on a weekday, so I stepped away from the shoot long enough to answer her. Once I got her speaking slowly enough and at a low enough decibel, I managed to hear that she had accidentally mentioned Bella and I to Esme this weekend. Between apologies she added that Esme said she would 'nip this problem in the bud first thing Monday morning.' When I asked Alice why she hadn't called me Sunday night, after this occurred, she said that the slip up had happened on a call right before she got on a red eye flight to Toronto - where she was calling from now.

I still didn't know what Esme had said to Bella, but Bella's text only confirmed that my mother had taken matters into her own hands. I hated that I couldn't reach Bella and only felt mildly absurd that I had called and texted her so much. I had meant what I said, though; I wanted to fix whatever had happened. What I hadn't said was that I wasn't going to let this come between Bella and I. I couldn't put words to my feelings for Bella, but I suddenly realized they were strong enough that, in this moment, I would sacrifice my job and the inheritance of my mother's business in order to keep her unharmed.

The fact that Esme wouldn't answer her phone immediately pointed to her guilt. A call from Alice or I was like a gift from the heavens and she never found a reason not to answer before today. Knowing that I couldn't talk to Bella in the office, I decided not to go back for the rest of the day. I had 3 hours to do as much damage to a punching bag as I could muster before I met her at her apartment.

_What else do you hit when someone you love hurts someone you...care about?_

XOXOXOX

I was nervous when I rang the buzzer for Bella's apartment at 5:30. I knew what I wanted to say to her, but her input could radically change what I had in mind. She buzzed me in without using the intercom to verify it was me and when I got up to her door, I saw that it was ajar. I smelled the intense and complicated mix of spices that signified Bella was making curry. I shut the door behind me and found her in the kitchen, moving around with a speed and efficiency she didn't have for many other activities. I wanted to say something about being more cautious with her building security, but I immediately knew it would not be well-received in this moment. She was so intently involved in her cooking that I didn't quite know what to say.

"You didn't have to cook. I was actually going to offer to take you out."

"This relaxes me," she said. She still hadn't made eye contact with me.

"Can I help?"

"Dig around in the fridge and put together a salad."

"Okay. Do you want to talk?"

"Let's eat first."

"Okay."

We worked together in the same usual comfortable silence. When the meal was ready we fixed our plates and sat across from each other at her kitchen table. After a few bites Bella finally spoke.

"Did you speak with your mom?"

"No, she didn't answer her phone. I only know bits and pieces from Alice. Will you tell me what happened?"

Bella nodded. Then took a few more bites. She looked like she was barely held together and that she might come apart at the seams any moment. As delicious as dinner was, I could barely touch mine; I was so worried about her. I tried to help her along.

"So Esme called you upstairs this morning to speak with her. Did she intentionally want to speak with you alone?"

She nodded again.

"Why? What did she say?"

"She...she told me our relationship would further damage your reputation in the office. She told me how likely it was that we'd break up. Then she told me to protect myself and my career."

"Did she threaten you?"

"She let me know that it would be me who would be let go if we can't maintain a 'positive and productive working relationship'." Bella raised her fingers in air quotes as she reiterated my mother's message. Her voice was strong, but tears streamed down her face.

I suddenly wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. My body was physically tired from my exertion at the gym, but I had plenty of choice words I wanted to share with someone in this moment. Bella was certainly not my target, so I did what I could to calm down. Burying my fingers in my hair, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I collected myself as best I could because there was still more ground to cover.

"Is anything different for you now, after having this conversation with Esme? I mean...do you want to stop seeing each other?" I asked with my head still down and my eyes still closed.

She was quiet for so long that I finally looked up at her. She made eye contact with me for the first time since I arrived. She looked so lost.

"Edward, I don't know what to do. Two of the best things to ever happen to me walked into my life on the same day. The path of my career has been practically laid out before me. I can easily envision where I'll be in 5 or 10 years when I think about my job. When I think about you and I, the future is a hazy mess."

I nodded and she continued.

"While I may not know what our future holds, I am hopeful for a lot. It's only been a month, but I know I care for you...more than I probably should."

I couldn't help but give her a small smile. I loved hearing anything that resembled her affection for me.

_Hey, dummy. Don't you think she would probably like to hear the same from you?_

"Bella, I feel the same way too. I have been unnaturally drawn to you since we met..."

"You don't have to say that," she interrupted.

"I do need to say it. It's going to burst out of me if I don't. I need you to know that Esme is too late."

"Too late?" Bella looked very confused.

"Yes, she is too late if she thinks we can back out of this relationship before it gets too serious. Too late."

Bella furrowed her brow and blinked a few times in rapid succession.

"Today, when I found out what happened...even without knowing all the details...I was certain of one thing; I knew that, no matter what, I wanted to protect you. I knew I would be willing to walk away from my job and my inheritance if it meant I could be with you."

Tears had returned to her eyes, but so had a light in them that had been missing all day. Sitting across from each other was suddenly too far away. I needed to hold on to her. Pushing back in my seat, I stood and went to her, pulling her up into my arms. She wrapped her arms around me and looked up into my eyes.

"I don't know why and I'm not sure how, but I love you, Bella."

She gave a small gasp and before she could say anything I crushed my mouth against hers. She opened herself to me so completely and my grip on her tightened as I pulled her an inch or so off the ground. I was so desperate to physically show her what my feeble words couldn't fully describe. I was also somewhat afraid to let her speak because I didn't want her to feel like she had to express love in return. When I finally released her, her words surprised me.

"Damn. I knew curry was an aphrodisiac, but I didn't expect confessions of love."

I threw my head back in laughter. _This _is one of the reasons I love her. I'd start a list of reasons if I had to.

"This doesn't fix everything," she said with a very stern look on her face.

"I know. There are no easy answers when it comes to anything for you and I, but I'm not intimidated. You make me feel strong and capable; at the same time you make me vulnerable in the best way possible. I understand that you feel the need to protect yourself and your career. You can go around the office pretending I don't exist, so long as you let me be with you in every other way. It's something I have come to need."

Bella turned away from me and then reached across the table to grab both of our less than half-eaten plates. She put them in the oven and then turned on the warming feature. She came back to me and took my hand in hers.

"Anyone observing this relationship from the outside would think we are insane," she said.

"Probably. Fuck them."

"Edward, I'm sorry I was so closed off this weekend. I've been so afraid of our physical relationship."

"Afraid? How?"

"It was so fast and intense." She bit her lip and hesitated before continuing. "I'm shy about so many things, but when it comes to sex I feel like some freaky nympho." She buried her head in my shoulder and I could almost feel the heat of her blush through my shirt.

"Baby, there is _nothing _wrong with that."

"You're just saying that because you reap the benefits," she mumbled into my chest.

I held back a chuckle.

_Delicate territory, Cullen._

I pulled her away from me so I could look into her eyes. "You're afraid we will end up like you and Jacob did."

She nodded and she looked so fucking adorable with a little pout on her lips and a flush on her entire face and neck that I knew moved further beneath her blouse.

"Is there anything else about us that reminds you of your relationship with Jacob?"

"No." She didn't even hesitate.

"Need I say more?"

She responded with a crushing kiss of her own.

XOXOXOX

BPOV

I'd be lying if I said I had sufficiently processed everything that happened to me today. I knew enough, though, to be able to give myself completely to Edward in this moment. We were so engrossed that we hadn't changed our setting and instead disrobed each other in the middle of my kitchen. I didn't feel an urgency so much as a level of intensity. Edward's fingers stoked my fire and his kisses fanned the flames.

I was laying on my back across the kitchen table and Edward was leaned over me, kissing and sucking on each of my nipples in turn. My hands were, you guessed it, in his hair. He reached down between my legs and swiftly inserted two fingers inside me. That movement never failed to elicit a gasp from me. He moaned between kisses on my ticklish ribcage.

"How am I supposed to take my time when you are always so ready for me?" he asked and discreetly sucked my wetness off his fingers. He wasn't making a show of it; he truly liked it.

I had my legs splayed open and Edward stood between them. I propped myself up on my elbows to get a better view of his body. Statues of Greek Gods do not look this good. Marble is hard and cold and a little too perfect. What stood before me was human and beautiful. Edward saw me looking at him and he grabbed himself, rubbing the head of his cock against my entrance. The torturous movement was meant for me, but it got the best of him first.

"Fuck, I can't tease myself like that." I could see his chest heaving and the strain of the muscles in his forearms as he literally held himself back. "Did you buy more condoms? Because I don't have one with me."

"I don't want you to use one."

"I...I've never done that before."

"Trust, love, and monogamy are beautiful things."

"Bella, I don't know what to say." He was leaning over me with his hands on the table on either side of me. I reached up to caress his face.

"We've broken down so many walls today, I don't want anything coming between us anymore. At all. I want you to feel me around you. I want you to leave traces of yourself inside me..."

"Okay," he said as he closed his eyes. He looked like he was about to come undone. "Keep talking like that and I think I'm going to lose it."

I held back a chuckle.

_Delicate territory, Swan._

"I love you," he said after he slowly pushed inside me - never breaking eye contact.

"For the record, I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Duran Duran created the eighties classic "Hungry Like The Wolf." I just think there's no better ringtone for Jacob.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Stephenie Meyer created Twilight. I created this work of fan fiction.**

**I would like to thank my reviewers and, in particular, I owe a huge debt of gratitude to gjficfan and cullengirl08, who I can count on for feedback after every chapter!**

* * *

BPOV

A week had passed since the debacle with Esme and neither Edward nor I had heard a peep from her. Despite Esme's absence, we were exceedingly well behaved in the office. As infatuated as we were with each other, both of us were equally serious about our work. If anything, our restraint in the workplace only added to the intensity of our anticipation of evenings and weekends spent wrapped up in each other. Now in my second month at Cullen Creative, I needed less hand-holding and that meant Edward and I didn't have to spend quite as much time together either. As a matter of fact, I would be leaving on my first client visit sans-Edward; I was going to San Francisco with another copywriter and account manager. We left the Monday after my birthday, which was a mere week away.

Jacob had called me earlier in the week to tell me he made plans for a group of us to go to a club and he made a big fuss about how difficult it is to get into. Under normal circumstances I would have had plenty of arguments against the club scene, but I was caught off guard when Jacob mentioned that he would be bringing a date with him. I was pretty sure the twinge I felt could be interpreted as perfectly normal, protective, sisterly curiosity - and not ex-girlfriend, comparison curiosity. Pretty sure.

Now it was Friday night and Edward and I were getting ready to go to a charity auction that was being hosted at Emmett's shop. Edward had filled me in that Emmett made a lot of his money from the high-end customizations he performed on vehicles of all kinds. He also made a name for himself by creating a specialized garage where owners could securely store their extremely rare and classic cars. Tonight a lot of these vehicles would be on display, but the main event was dinner and a silent auction - all benefiting the Multiple Sclerosis Society, a cause near and dear to Emmett because his mother had been diagnosed with MS during his childhood. Emmett had hosted this event every year since his business opened.

I was nervous and jittery as I got ready because this would also be the night that I would meet Edward's now infamous sister. Rosalie had helped me pick out a dress that I never would have likely purchased on my own. It was navy blue and very form-fitting; the hem hit my legs mid-thigh and there was only one strap over my left shoulder, leaving the right exposed. My waist was accentuated by a thin white belt which I matched with heels and a clutch purse. If not for the Alice factor, I would have likely opted for a flat shoe. Truth be told, I thought I might actually be getting used to heels since I wore them to work so often. These were three inch slingback heels with a peep toe. I thought wearing white shoes after Labor day was a cardinal sin, but Rosalie assured me it was fashion forward and appropriate for the event. I thought it was even more odd that Rose said she would be attending the event as Emmett's guest and not his date, but I didn't pry.

Edward was waiting in my foyer when I finally emerged from my bedroom. The look on his face and the way his eyes darted all over my body told me that my look was working very well on him. I smiled and took a look at what he was wearing as I sauntered towards him. His hair was its usual beautiful mess and he had added a tie and jacket to his usual shirt/slacks combination that I was accustomed to from the office. I was staring at the place where his tie met his belt buckle and I stumbled into his arms.

_Will looking good matter if you can't even stay upright on these stilts?_

He chuckled as he caught me and righted me on my feet. I just closed my eyes and inhaled him.

"Do I look okay?" I asked.

"You look amazing, Bella. If there weren't a car waiting outside, I would show you exactly how I feel about this dress."

"Car?"

"I hired a car service for the evening so we could get back here safely. The alcohol flows at these things and they last until the wee hours of the night."

"Yeah, but a taxi would suffice."

He reached down and squeezed my rear through the dress. "I am not allowing this fine ass to ride in a dirty cab tonight. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," I giggled and we were on our way.

XOXOXOX

Emmett's garage was completely decked out for the event. Thanks to some spotlights outside, we saw where we were headed a few blocks before we got there. As Edward had described, there was an enormous building, which housed the stored vehicles. Makes and models that I couldn't even begin to decipher were parked at odd angles; convertible tops were back and doors and trunks were open, encouraging guests to peruse the interiors. Through another open garage door was an even larger open warehouse at least two stories tall. Edward pointed out to me how all of the garage equipment had been pushed back against walls and into corners and draped in white cloths. This left the floor of the warehouse wide open to accommodate the large round dinner tables, a long row of tables for the silent auction, a small stage for the DJ, a bar, and a dance floor. I don't know how he had done it, but in each corner of the room was a car and all four had been rigged to play the same music through their amazing sound systems.

Most of the 100+ guests were either looking at cars or checking out the silent auction items. We made our way over to the silent auction and on the way Edward snagged two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter. I sipped slowly as I looked over what was up for bid. There was an impressive amount of merchandise available: concert tickets, dinners for two at some of Seattle's best restaurants, box seats for the Mariners, gift baskets filled with expensive bath and body products, artwork, and even some of Emmett's customers had donated use of their vehicles for day trips and special occasions. I looked up from one of the tables to see Edward sneaking up behind a petite woman with short, dark hair.

"Excuse me, miss. The minimum bid for this item is $100..."

The woman turned around lightening fast and swung a fist into Edward's shoulder. The annoyed look on her face and gorgeous silver dress on her body could only make this one person: Alice. She was in sky-high platform heels to match, but she was still quite short. Her short pixie cut was unusual, but very stylishly framed her face. Her makeup looked professionally done and she was beautiful, despite the scowl she gave Edward as she continually swatted at him with her clutch.

"Edward, you jerk, don't you know why they call it a _silent _auction?"

"Uh-huh. Alice, I want to introduce you to someone."

Her eyes lit up and she looked directly at me. Her appraisal of me was brief and stealthy, I'll give her that, but I still caught it. Probably because I was anticipating it.

"Bella!" she squealed and I instantly found myself in a tight embrace. She pulled away just as quickly, but left her hands on my shoulders with a firm grip. She looked at me with a serious, but knowing glance. "You absolutely have to forgive me!"

"Of course." I had no other choice, really. We both knew it. Her grip loosened and she turned towards Edward.

"She really is beautiful, Edward. Don't screw this one up."

"I tell myself the same thing every day, Alice."

"Darlin', how about turnin' loose of the pretty lady now?" This smooth southern drawl came from directly behind me. I turned to see a ruggedly handsome guy with shoulder length wavy blonde hair and the most crooked grin I had ever seen. I say rugged because the evidence of a previously broken nose disrupted what was otherwise the perfect symmetry of his face.

"You must be Jasper," I said, holding out my hand to shake his. He took it and brought it to his lips.

"And you must be Bella. Pleasure to meet you ma'am. I apologize if you feel you have been mauled by my wife."

There was no escaping the blush that came over my cheeks and I heard Edward chuckle at my side.

"Bella," Alice said, "I believe we are all seated together at the same table. Care to join me or do you want to continue looking over the auction?"

"Actually, I wanted to keep looking, but I also wanted to catch my friend Rosalie when she gets here."

"Okay." Alice looked disappointed.

"Come on. Let's go bid on that painting you took a liking to. You can grill Bella at the dinner table later." I instantly took a liking to Jasper.

Edward and I continued looking over the auction items and ended up arguing over his insistence to bid on a dinner for two that was already bidding over $350.

"As I see it, I am supporting two good causes; it's a worthwhile investment in my buddy's charity and my relationship."

I don't know why, but I didn't like the idea of Edward spending so much money on me. I wondered if I was somewhat misled as to exactly how much money he had. He seemed so adamant about not accepting family money the one time it came up in conversation. And he lived so humbly and simply. I didn't know what to make of it.

My thoughts were interrupted as I caught a glimpse of Rosalie out of the corner of my eye. She was at a table near the entrance and appeared to be deep in conversation with Emmett. She handed him a piece of paper, which he stuffed into the interior pocket of his tuxedo jacket. Rosalie glanced across the room and soon after made eye contact with me. She hurried over and I was instantly jealous of the gracefulness with which she sped over to me. Her dress was similar to Marilyn Monroe's infamous white dress. All that was missing was the subway grate from 'Seven Year Itch'. Her platform heels were similar to mine and I thought it was a gesture of solidarity until I saw she had about two inches more than me. It was height she did not need, but she pulled it off anyway.

When she reached us, Edward nodded a polite hello and excused himself to our table. Rose and I took a moment to fawn over one another a bit. Finally, I couldn't help but ask the question that had been itching my brain for a while.

"So, what does it mean that you're here as Emmett's guest? Why guest and not date?"

"It's kind of complicated, but I promise it will all make sense in a little while. What matters is, we're here at this very posh event and, I don't know about you, but I am having a good time."

"It looked like you and Emmett were making a business deal over there," I said, nodding towards the head table. "Is there anything romantic between the two if you?"

"Maybe. I'm not really sure yet. We've just hung out a few times."

"Do you hope there can be something romantic between you?"

"I think I want that. Its just too soon to tell. I'm just here to have fun, not dissect the situation, Bella!"

I felt like my curiosity was going to kill me, but I let it go. I didn't even know where to begin guessing on the guest vs. date conundrum, so I didn't bother. When we got to our table I saw that there were place cards. Jasper and Alice were to the left of Edward. I was on his right and to my right was Rosalie and Emmett. At least he was going to sit by her at dinner. I didn't recognize the names of the other couple at our table and they hadn't sat yet.

Edward pulled out our chairs and we sat. I scanned the room for Emmett and my eyes fell on Tanya. She was hard to miss in a tight red satin cocktail dress that was strapless and barely contained her breasts. I elbowed Edward and nodded my head in her direction. She had just shaken hands with Emmett and then pulled a piece of paper from her cleavage. Emmett took it from her, kissed it, and winked at her as he placed it in the same pocket at before.

"Is Tanya a 'guest' of Emmett's as well?" I cajoled.

Rosalie looked up as well, but it was Edward who responded with a groan. "He likely was the one to invite her."

"Your friend confuses the hell out of me. How can a guy be so tough, but clean up so well in a tuxedo? And how can he throw a lovely event like this and then invite trash like that?"

Edward had the good sense to shrug and cast his eyes downward.

"It's best to not try and analyze Emmett too closely. He's mostly lovable." This from Alice.

There was a general nervous chuckle from everyone else. Then the lights dimmed and the music faded out. A spotlight drew our attention to Emmett, who stepped up onto the little stage area and turned on a microphone.

"Excuse me, Ladies and Gentlemen..." He cleared his throat away from the mic. "Most of you here tonight are dear friends and customers. For those who don't know me, my name is Emmett McCarty and this is my shop and garage. I want to thank you all for being here and supporting this cause that is so important to me. In the last 4 years we have raised over $300,000 dollars for the MS Society, all of which has been donated in the name of my mother, Mrs. Rebecca McCarty." There was applause as the spotlight swept over to the table next to us. Emmett's father waved and his mother blew us all kisses.

"This year I hope to more than double that amount. You might think that's a lofty goal, but I want you to know we are already halfway there, thanks to a generous donation from the Cullen family. Esme and Carlisle couldn't join us, but their children, my buddies, Edward and Alice Cullen are here tonight along with a check for $150,000!"

The spotlight swept to our table and there was a roar of applause. My jaw was on the floor as Alice pulled Edward out of his seat. She smiled and waved at the crowd and Edward gave a polite smile and nod. I think Rosalie spotted my dumbfounded look and pulled me back, out of the spotlight. Edward and Alice sat back down as the attention returned to Emmett and Edward just looked at me and shrugged.

_Checks! That must be what Rose and Tanya were handing Emmett!_

_She's still a heinous bitch._

"So, I hope everyone enjoys dinner. Then dance your butts off, enjoy the beautiful cars, bid generously at the tables, and don't forget to stick around for our special live auction later on this evening." With that he wiggled his eyebrows and replaced the mic on the stand.

XOXOXOX

EPOV

I was surprised to hear Emmett announce our family's donation - not by the amount, but that we had made a donation in the first place. No one had told me anything about it. When I asked Alice if she had known, she feigned ignorance as well. Was this a really roundabout way of my mother waving the white flag? I couldn't tell. I liked our money going to a good cause. That was all that mattered to me.

As we ate dinner, Alice spoke to Bella and Rosalie through me as if I wasn't there. If Bella hadn't had such a death grip on my knee beneath the table, I think I would have offered to switch seats with Alice to sit by Jasper. Bella didn't appear to be bothered. In fact, she seemed to be having a great time. I think I was just serving as her anchor of sorts. Our table was one of the most raucous and I enjoyed leaning back and taking note of the six of us. We were a married couple, a fledgling dating couple, and God knows what Emmett and Rosalie were. The two of them were smiling and having a good time, but it was hard to decipher anything with Alice dominating the conversation. I communicated mostly with the wait staff, making sure we always had full bottles of wine on the table. Jasper winked at me as I topped off the ladies' glasses.

As dinner dwindled down couples began drifting to the dance floor and others wandered around the auction tables and the cars. I thanked my lucky stars that Tanya waited until the ladies excused themselves to the restroom before she approached me. Emmett had long ago left to mingle and Jasper left to go check on their bid for the painting. By the way she stumbled towards me, it was obvious Tanya had drank most of her dinner. With the exception of too much perfume, the smell of scotch and cigarettes reminded more of my grandpa than the woman swaying on her feet before me.

"Who's the lucky brunette bitch?"

"Nice to see you too, Tanya."

"Are you serious about her, Eddie?"

"Yes, and for God's sake, stop calling me that."

Tanya pouted out her lip and sat down in Bella's seat. My hopes of getting her to evacuate the area before Bella returned were quickly dashed. I pulled Bella's wine glass out of her hand just before she took a sip.

"But you're never serious about _anyone_."

"I am this time and I wish you would leave us alone tonight. You didn't make a very good impression the first time you met Bella."

Recognition lit her face and she smirked. "You're dating the cook from the rec center? Way to slum it!" She cackled and crossed her legs like she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. I grabbed my wine glass and decided to make my exit.

"Tanya, just mind your own business and leave us alone. Even if you wanted to play nice, you would have nothing to gain here." With that I turned and walked towards the restrooms just as the girls were walking out. I met Bella halfway and handed her her wine glass. She looked around me at Tanya and I did what I could to ease her worry: "Tanya is drunk and being obnoxious. I did what I could to get her to leave us alone."

"Thank you," Bella quietly said.

"Come on. There are some cars I want to show you."

She smiled and saw right through me. "You're just trying to distract me."

"Maybe, but give me a fair shot before you think me incapable."

My knowledge of cars isn't all that great, but it was enough to convince Bella that I sort of knew what I was talking about. We oohed and awwed over some beautiful classics and some very sleek modern models. I was taken by surprise when Bella recognized and old 60's model Chevy truck that had been fully restored. I was even further shocked when she told me she drove one just like it back in high school. She ran her hand along the body and looked at the truck longingly. I smiled at her continual ability to be far more than first meets the eye. Tanya's appearance earlier also served as a reminder of how glad I was to have met her, however briefly, before she started at Cullen Creative.

"How do they get away with tint so dark?"

I looked across the row to the black sedan Bella was now peering into. The town car's rear windows were completely blacked out and the front windows had the darkest legal limit Seattle would allow.

"I can't see anything." I was pretty sure Bella was leaving a face print on the glass at this point.

I eased her aside and opened one of the rear passenger doors for her. "Care to test that theory?"

She got in and closed the door behind her. I waved through the glass, but couldn't see her response. About 20 seconds later the door reopened and she pulled me in by my tie. I slid into the seat next to her and shut the door behind me.

"You really couldn't see in here, could you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Nope. Not a thing."

"Yeah, I would know if you had seen something."

"How's that?"

She shrugged and licked her lips. "People can probably still see through the front though, huh?"

"That's what this is for..." I said as I leaned forward and pushed the switch that raised the privacy screen between the front and the back of the interior. When I turned back around, Bella had her arms around my neck and was kissing me feverishly. I ran my hands down her sides and pulled her tight against me. She pulled back and threw a hesitant glance toward the windows, through which we could very clearly see other guests milling around. I reached over to the door and hit the lock switch. Bella still looked wary.

"We don't have to do anything, baby," I said in my most soothing voice possible.

"That is one of my least favorite phrases of yours, Edward. You use it far too often."

"I just want to make sure you're always comfortable with what we're doing."

"I am. This is just something...new...for me."

"We can get out and go dance," I suggested.

"Hmmm, no thanks." She was smiling again and I was back in her arms.

We kissed slowly and sensually, both for our enjoyment and to keep the motion of the car to a minimum. Before long I had her dress pushed up around her hips so that she could spread her legs to straddle me. She had removed her shoes and they were on the seat beside me along with my jacket and her purse. I looked down and saw that her panties were the same shade blue as the dress, but were made of an intricate lace. I ran a finger across the top of her thigh and just under the edge of the fabric. She shivered on top of me as my finger approached her sex and she ground her ass further into my lap. The strain and pressure was incredible and intolerable all at the same time. I tried to reign myself in a bit and went back to greedily stroking her smooth thighs.

Her kisses grew deeper and I was relieved to have her facing the rear of the car because just then a guest decided to check the window tint for themselves. She did take notice though, but instead of freaking out, she gave a low laugh that surprised me. I think we were both high on the excitement of the situation and what we were doing in such a public place. The next thing I knew, Bella had slid down to kneel on the floorboard and was beginning to work on my belt buckle. I turned sideways on the bench seat to give her the best angle possible, lest she be deterred - God forbid.

"You keep an eye out for someone with a key, but otherwise...enjoy."

She smiled her gorgeous smile at me as she released me from my pants. Her grip was firm and she stroked my length with practiced movements. We had done this before and Bella was nothing short of amazing when she gave me head, but this public environment where we could see, but not be seen took the experience to new heights. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when she wrapped her lips tightly around the head of my cock. My hands immediately went to hold her hair back. She would thank me later for not letting her hair get a tousled look.

_Ever the gentleman, aren't you, you lucky bastard._

You could blame Bella's talent or my nervousness and heightened sensitivity, but it did not take me long to succumb to her hot, wet mouth. After a few minutes I stilled and she dutifully swallowed and licked me clean before righting me and my pants. As I tucked my shirt in and adjusted my tie, she smoothed down her dress. She looked like the cat that ate the canary as she slid her shoes back on. When the coast was relatively clear I opened the door and we both stepped out. As far as I could tell, we had gone completely undetected.

_I wonder if I could convince Bella to carpool in one of these things..._

XOXOXOX

BPOV

If I had been one glass of wine shy of my current pleasant buzz, I don't think I would have been able to pull off the little backseat caper with Edward. It was exciting, though, and I was overwhelmed at the realization that I had liked the thrill. We probably looked like two grinning idiots when we entered the dance floor.

_Wait just a sec...the dance floor?_

It seemed Edward was greedy after our tryst and thought he could get away with some dancing. I had just turned away to flag down the nearest waiter with champagne when I felt a tug on my arm - and it wasn't the hand Edward was holding. I turned back to see Alice. She had a huge grin as she pulled me to the section of the dance floor that she seemed to have claimed along with Jasper, Rose, and some other guy in an emerald green tie. The guy was dancing with Rosalie and they both seemed to be having a good time. He looked to be about Rose's age and he had a very polished look about him, even as he spun her around.

I turned towards Edward just as the song changed to something a lot slower. I was relieved when he took a strong lead with one hand in mine and the other firmly around my waist. We slightly swayed back and forth to begin with, but soon settled into more rhythmic footsteps. Edward was a very good dancer and an even better leader. I was amazed at how comfortable I felt in his arms. I leaned in to rest my head against his chest and looked over to see Alice and Rosalie in similar positions with Jasper and Green Tie. Just beyond them, I saw Emmett standing on the edge of the dance floor with a furious look on his face.

_Should have asked her to be your date. Not your guest._

Emmett stood by and stared daggers until the song came to an end. Then he was back up on the stage with the mic in his hand.

"Sorry to interrupt your dancing everyone. I wanted to wait until later in the evening to liven things up, but now just feels right. At this time I would like to ask my lovely lady volunteers to join me on stage. It's time for our bachelorette auction!"

I could barely register what he had said when the crowd erupted in cheers and applause. Everyone who wasn't on the dance floor previously rushed in and I held tight to Edward as everyone crowded together. I shook my head and shrugged at Alice, who was laughing with an 'Oh, Emmett!' look on her face. When I looked back up at the stage the first thing that caught my eye, standing behind four or five other ladies on the stage with Emmett, was Rosalie.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Stephenie Meyer created Twilight. I created this work of fan fiction.**

* * *

BPOV

The only other woman I recognized on the stage was Tanya. She was already posing and making faces at the audience like some kind of beauty pageant reject. I tried to make eye contact with Rosalie, who looked a little uncertain, but I think the lights of the stage had blinded her from seeing the crowd.

"What is she _doing_?" I squeaked to anyone nearby who would listen.

Edward was standing behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist. I felt him shrug.

"This must be why Emmett invited her," Alice said in the loudest whisper I had ever heard.

"Just to be a piece of meat?" I was incensed.

Jasper turned to us and calmly spoke. "Perhaps, but I didn't see him invitin' any of the other ladies to sit next to him at the supper table."

"That's true," Edward said, giving me a slight squeeze.

Emmett looked thoroughly pleased with himself and the reaction he had gotten from the crowd. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out several pieces of paper. He opened the first one and glanced over it before speaking into the microphone.

"All right, folks. This is how this is going to work. These lovely ladies have agreed to be auctioned off this evening in exchange for one date. It is up to you to decide where you will take them. You are guaranteed 5 hours in their company and a kiss on the cheek at the end of the night, at a minimum. But be warned; they all have my number on speed dial and I will not hesitate to find you and hurt you if I hear about any funny business."

This elicited a ripple of laughter from the crowd.

"Bidding starts at $200 dollars because we mean business."

This elicited a slight groan from the crowd.

"Now, first up is a friend of mine, Ms. Tanya Denali!" Tanya stepped forward on the stage and waved at the audience. There were a few cat calls and she blew kisses, winked, and pointed in their general direction. I thought I might vomit on my pretty white shoes. Emmett now read from the paper in his hand. "Tanya hails from Tacoma originally. By day she is a marketing executive, but by night she is...uh...a lion tamer?" Emmett hesitated and looked at Tanya with a raised eyebrow. "I think there was a joke about whips in there, boys. Better watch out for this one!"

Edward had let go of me briefly to grab me a glass of champagne. He shook his head and smirked as he handed it to me.

"Tanya likes older, sophisticated men who can _afford_ to show a woman a good time. She enjoys long walks on the Sound, but, " Emmet squints, "...nothing too..._outdoorsy_."

Despite the bizarre biography and unhelpful selling points that Tanya had provided Emmett with earlier, she easily found herself being fought over by 4 or 5 men in the audience. She eventually sold for $575 to an older guy who looked like a total skeez in a pastel seersucker suit.

"What the hell is he wearing?" Alice squealed. "He looks like he belongs at an Easter brunch in the Hamptons with his man lover!"

Talk about the worst moment to take a sip of champagne. I choked and some bubbles went straight up my nose, but I managed to keep from spraying the back of Jasper's suit jacket. Edward handed me his handkerchief and rubbed my back as I collected myself.

_I. Heart. Alice._

I was, aside from Rosalie, less interested in the other women being auctioned, but I paid rapt attention as I waited for Emmett to call her name. Whether it was planned or not, Rosalie ended up being the last one up for bid. Emmett read her bio as she stepped forward on the stage.

"Rosalie Hale is from the small town of Forks, Washington. She's a Public Defender for the Municipal Court of Seattle and she's pretty sure she knows more about cars than you do. Rosalie likes long jogs on her treadmill because that's usually all she has time for. Her turn ons include foot massages and the sight of newborn babies. Rosalie likes a man who doesn't mind her independence and hard-headedness."

There was an eerie silence from the audience. Alice let out a little tinkle of laughter before Jasper pulled her in close to shush her. The only other noise in the room was the sound of my palm hitting my forehead as Rosalie gave a little nervous smile and curtsy. I looked over at Green Tie and he was busy checking something on his phone.

"Okay, fellas, you know the drill. The bidding starts at $200. Who wants a night out with this feisty lady?"

I was so horrified for Rosalie in this moment that I began doing mental calculations in my head. Emmett had not needed to prompt the crowd for any of the other women. When several more seconds went by, I opened my mouth to say something, but someone spoke before me.

"Eight hundred dollars!"

There was a collective gasp from the audience as Green Tie held his hand in the air. Not even one of the other _final _bids had been that high. Green Tie must have been checking his account balance on his phone. Emmett shielded his eyes with his hands and squinted into the audience to get a look at the bidder. Alice leaned over and whispered in my ear, finally at an appropriate volume.

"That's Laurent. Don't let the fancy name fool you. He's a grease monkey too and he's Emmett's biggest competition."

"Then why did Emmett invite him?" I asked.

"The event wasn't invitation only. Anyone who paid the $150 per plate could be here."

I turned and threw a glare at Edward. "When were you going to tell me you paid $300 for this? And don't you dare shrug at me one more time tonight!"

Before Edward could answer me, Emmett coughed into the mic.

"Umm...I believe I will counterbid you at eight-fifty."

"Nine hundred."

"One grand."

The look on Rose's face was priceless as she watched the bidding war unfold between the host and her dance partner. I'm sure I had gaping fish mouth as well.

"Twelve hundred, Emmett! And I'll drive her in a nicer car than anything you've got in this shop!"

Rosalie winked at Laurent and it did not go unnoticed by Emmett, who was visibly shaking.

"Uh oh. Hulk angry," Edward said loud enough for Alice, Jasper, and I to hear. We girls erupted in giggles and Jasper gave us a grin that was a hundred times more crooked than his nose.

"Fifteen hundred dollars! She's sold! Now get the hell out of my shop!"

There was an eruption of laughter, whistles, catcalls, and applause. Laurent gave a very gentlemanly bow and made his way towards the door.

"That's it for the live auction, folks! I'll let the DJ get back to doing what he does best. You guys keep bidding and dancing until the booze runs out! Now, where in the hell did I put my checkbook?"

This got more cheers and laughter. I turned towards Edward, ready to continue chastising him about the cost of the event, but Rosalie had made her way to us. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were huge.

"Can you believe that?"

"No! I can't believe you didn't tell me what you were doing!" I scolded.

People began dancing around us, so we moved off the dance floor. Edward, Alice, and Jasper went over to the silent auction tables.

"You've just been a little judgy lately. I knew you wouldn't like the idea, so I kept it from you on purpose."

"Can government appointed public defenders use the term _judgy_?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes at me and continued. "I guess I just thought that by asking me to do this, Emmett was putting me in the 'friend' category. I figured I should roll the dice on a date with whoever won the auction."

"And what do you think now that Emmett is the highest bidder?"

The huge stupid grin on her face told me more than words probably could. I squeezed her hand and smiled back. Emmett had worked his way back in to my good graces, even if it was in a truly unorthodox way. I leaned in to hug Rose and over her shoulder and spotted Emmett headed towards us.

"Hands off my date, Bella. I won her fair and square."

"Now she's your date, huh?"

"Yep. And now I want my date to dance with me."

"Okay, but then you're taking me to your office and I am going to watch while you write that check," Rosalie teased.

Emmett got his wish. Everyone danced, drank, and bid. If I didn't have a champagne glass in my hand, I was dancing in Edward's arms. At ten minutes before midnight, when the auction would be closing, Edward excused himself to go check on his bid. I was once again flustered at all the Cullen cash that I had been exposed to tonight, but I also had too many champagne bubbles going to my head. Instead of following Edward and slurring out my frustrations with him directly, I wandered back over to the town car where Edward and I had been earlier. I slid into the backseat and pulled my phone out of my clutch. Jacob answered on the third ring.

"What's up, Bella?"

"Hi," I breathed into the phone.

"You're drunk, aren't you?"

I could only giggle in response.

"Where's loverboy? I thought you were at some charity event tonight."

"We are, but I snuck away."

"Why? Where are you?" I heard concern in his voice.

"I'm okay. Just tired of hearing about all of Edward's money tonight." I sounded coherent to myself, maybe just a little whiny.

"He's bragging about money at a charity event? What a prick."

"Nooo...it's not like that..."

"Then what is it like? Why are you even telling me this?"

"I dunno. I just wanted to talk to you. You're like my only friend who isn't here right now."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I didn't get an invitation to the fancy party."

"Alice says its not invitation only. It's $150 per plate."

"Now I see what you were talking about. Who's Alice?"

"Edward's sister. She's nice."

"Well, are you okay or do you need me to come get you?"

I spotted Edward as he walked around the garage, apparently looking for me. When his eyes landed on the town car he smiled, shook his head, and walked towards it.

"I'm good. I think Edward found me anyway."

Edward came up to my window and knocked on the glass. I rolled down the window and smiled up at Edward with the phone still pressed to my ear.

"Did you want to be found?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah..." I said, still beaming up at Edward who gave me his sexy grin in return.

"I'll let you go then. Get home safe, okay?"

"Okay." I paused, then asked, "Hey, Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Can Alice come to my birthday party?"

"Sure. Goodnight, Bella."

"G'night Jake."

I rolled up the window and Edward opened the door for me. I tried to be as graceful as possible getting out, but I'm not sure I succeeded without giving Edward a little show. Edward pulled me to him and kissed me like I was a fountain and he was dying of thirst. I wrapped my arm around his neck to steady myself.

"Do I need to be jealous that you went back to our secret spot to call your friend?"

I shook my head.

"Let's go back into the party. They are announcing who won the auctions."

We joined Alice and Jasper amongst the crowd on the dance floor as someone began announcing the auction winners. I buried my head in Edward's shoulder as I heard the items and amounts read aloud. Alice was on pins and needles as she waited to hear about her painting and she squealed when they called out her name. I just closed my eyes and sighed into Edward's jacket when I heard the man announce the dinner we had won for $750.

"Where's Emmett?" Alice asked suddenly. "I thought he would be out here tallying the final amount."

"I believe he and Ms. Rosalie went to his office to write the check for his bid," Jasper replied.

I really liked how observant and even-keeled Jasper seemed to be. He's the kind of guy you want on your side when things weird. I was about to tell him this when Edward took me by the hand and led me towards the garage's front office.

"Let's go find them. They won't want to miss this part of the evening."

Edward led me to the front of the building where there was a few offices and a receptionist's desk. We walked up to the closed door that read 'Emmett McCarty, Owner' on the nameplate. We were no more than a foot away from the door when we heard the unmistakable sound of two people going at it. There were loud moans of both the female and male variety followed by a heavy thump and what sounded like a crash. Edward chuckled under his breath and shook his head. I turned to walk away, but was surprised to see Edward raise his hand and knock on the door.

"Shit! Uh...hold on a minute!" Emmett yelled from the other side of the door.

"No rush, buddy. Just thought you might want to come count the coins."

"Damn...yeah, I'll be there in a minute!"

We went back and joined the crowd as the last of the auction winners were announced. Emmett and Rosalie emerged shortly after us and looked only slightly flushed. Rose came to join us and Emmett went to stand beside very pleasant looking older woman standing to the side of the stage. She was punching numbers into a calculator and making furious notes with pencil and paper. He looked over her shoulder and nodded in excitement. Once the last auction winner was announced, Emmett went up on the stage with the woman's notepad in his hand and grabbed the mic.

"All right. Before I announce our grand total, I want to ask, did you all had a good time tonight?"

Huge cheers and applause emitted from the thoroughly socially lubricated crowd.

"Is everyone ready to hear if we met our goal?"

More cheers and more applause.

"Okay, see if you can follow the math done by my trusted accountant and assistant, Mrs. Cope," he said, gesturing to the woman who had been running the tally. "We raised close to $20,000 with dinner, $3,275 with the bachelorette auction, $61,000 at the silent auction, and $72,000 in private donations. Adding that to the Cullen donation, we raised $306,075 tonight! Give yourselves a hand!"

We could barely hear Emmett's last words because the cheers and applause were already thunderous. Emmett's parents joined him on stage and he picked his mother up in an enormous bear hug. This only livened the crowd more. The joy of the moment brought tears to my eyes and I was not surprised to see other ladies dabbing at their eyes. When things started calming down, Edward and Jasper moved to towards the stage to join others who were pulling out checkbooks and credit cards to pay for their items. I took the opportunity to speak to Alice.

"Alice, it was so nice to meet you tonight."

She immediately grabbed me in a fierce hug. "Ohh! It was so good to meet you too! I know you make my brother really happy, but I don't know if you know what an anomaly that is."

"I'm getting the idea," I said.

"Well, I hope to see lots more of you."

"I hope so too. I actually wanted to ask if you and Jasper could come to my birthday party. Actually, it's not a party; we're just going to a club."

"We'd love to! When is it?"

"Next Saturday."

"Hmmm. I have to fly to New York on Sunday morning, so we may not be able to stay out too late."

"That's okay. I'm flying Sunday too."

"Okay. Just call me with the details. Edward can give you my number." She squeezed me once more and then bounced off towards Jasper. I turned to Rose and wrapped my arm around her waist. I had no idea why I was feeling so huggy; Alice appeared to be contagious. Thankfully, Rose squeezed me back. We stood together in silence until Edward came back.

"Ready to go, Bella? The car is outside."

"Yeah," I said, yawning suddenly.

When Edward went to grab my coat I turned to Rosalie and asked, "You and Emmett are still coming out for my birthday, right?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss Jacob meeting Edward for anything."

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

_Great. Happy Birthday to me._


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Stephenie Meyer created Twilight. I created this work of fan fiction.**

* * *

EPOV

My mother wasn't able to hide out forever. We had an important client visiting this week and I knew she would be in attendance. It probably wasn't very nice of me to be waiting for her in her office first thing Monday morning, but she hadn't had many qualms about doing the same thing to Bella.

My relationship with Esme is complicated only when it comes to my romantic interests (or lack thereof). She has always been an ardent supporter of my interests and hobbies, she always came to my aid when I found myself in trouble, and she has nurtured me fully in my career. That aside, I have suffered greatly from her blind dates and setups. Tanya, for example, was the daughter of the Denali's, longtime family friends of the Cullen's and the McCarty's. I honestly couldn't blame my mother for trying to protect my career from any damage that an inter-office romance and potential break-up might cause.

I could, however, argue with her methods.

Esme registered no shock on her face when she saw me sitting on the sofa in her office. Her assistant followed her in with a tray containing two cups of coffee and a printed copy of her day's schedule.

"Good morning, son," she said as she set her bag down and removed her jacket, handing it to her assistant. She grabbed both coffees from the tray and took a seat across from me, handing me one.

"You knew I was waiting for you?"

"Alyssa let me know you were here."

Esme's assistant flushed a brilliant scarlet color and she scurried from the room.

"How was the fundraiser?" she asked, sipping her coffee.

"It was great. Alice and I had no idea you and dad were making such a large contribution."

"It's from all of us. And a worthy cause." She paused. "I assume you took Bella as your date?"

"I did."

"And I assume she is the reason you're here now."

"Right again."

"I'm not sure what you'd like me to say, Edward. I think you know why I confronted her."

I looked at her as she continued sipping her coffee. Her composure gave me no indication that she felt any semblance of guilt.

"I can acknowledge your concern, but I cannot understand why you didn't speak to us together or, better yet, with me _alone_."

"You were with a client that morning."

"Sorry, mom, but that is a bullshit excuse. If this is about me, my career, and my relationship status, you should talk to _me_."

Esme set her coffee cup down on a coaster and did the same for mine, as I had carelessly forgotten. She looked down at her lap and smoothed her tailored skirt over her knees, then looked up at me again.

"Since when have you been open to a conversation regarding your relationship status? All I ever hear is how it is none of my business."

This couldn't have been closer to the truth.

"You scared Bella half to death. You threatened her job. You put doubts in her mind about our relationship. Why was any of that necessary?"

"Because as much as I like and respect Bella, I protect your interests first - even if you don't."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, struggling as I tried to formulate the right words. Frustrated, I launched myself off the sofa and went to the windows at the far side of her office, behind her desk. She turned towards me in her seat with a concerned expression on her face. Finally, I took a deep breath and turned back towards her.

"I can concede a few things to you, mom. I know my relationships have been some cause for concern and I know you have worried for me and my apparent inability to open my heart to someone. I also know that I am impossible to talk to..."

Esme raised an eyebrow as though I had made the understatement of the year.

"What I haven't been able to tell you is that Bella is the first person I have finally been able to open my heart to. I don't know how she did it, but when I met her...I was like Dorothy stepping out into Oz. I had no idea I was previously living my life in black and white; she made me see in color. And being with her is just as important to me as my career, if not more."

My mother had tears shining in her eyes, and the look of pride and happiness on her face was more than I saw at my Dartmouth graduation. I turned back to the windows in embarrassment.

_Cullen, you need your head checked._

If Bella were here in this moment she would have taken a great deal of satisfaction from seeing my capability to blush as much as she could. I shook my head and composed myself, preparing to turn around and see the same expression on Esme's face. She did not disappoint.

"Edward, don't be embarrassed. Only a declaration like that would have convinced me that what you're saying is true. Otherwise, I would think you were playing a cruel joke on me."

I gave a subtle nod in agreement.

"Do you love her?"

"I do."

"She loves you. I saw it written all over her face. I just wanted to protect her too, because I thought you couldn't love her back."

"I know, mom."

"Are you concerned about what your coworkers might think?"

"Not really."

"Well, I honestly don't see much cause for concern. She is doing wonderfully thus far."

"I agree. She's really smart and great with people. I think she is putting a lot of pressure on herself, though, to bring in new business."

"Do you know who she's going after?" Esme asked, looking very pleased.

"She won't say."

"Hmmm. Is it too much to ask for you to bring her over for dinner, introduce her to your father, and let me smooth things over?"

"We can do that, but it might have to wait. Bella's birthday is this weekend and then she is in San Francisco."

"That's all right. You just let me know."

"And we might as well invite my sister before she invites herself."

"Dinner was her idea."

"I should have known."

XOXOXOX

Friday night I found myself wandering through a multitude of shops, trying to figure out what on earth I was going to get Bella for her birthday. I needed something that wasn't too over the top; something that said, "I love you, but we've only been together for less than two months." I had the evening to myself. Bella had decided to take Friday night to pack and prepare for her business trip so that we would have all day Saturday to be together. I was taking her to dinner at the restaurant I had won the bid on. Knowing how much that had cost, Bella insisted that be my only gift to her. I still wanted to find her something though. After dinner we would be going to the club with Rosalie, Em, Alice, Jasper, and, of course, Jacob and his date.

The club scene didn't exactly interest me, and I definitely didn't see that side of Bella, but I assumed she would like it if she allowed Jacob to arrange her celebration there. I was relieved when I looked the place up online and saw that they had live bands and deejays more often than just piping in the latest techno or pop. This won Jacob a point in my book. So far that was it though. Maybe one more for having good taste for women like Bella.

I had been milling through a jewelry store with no success. Jewelry seemed cliché. Bella seemed to only have a few favorite pieces that she wore everyday anyway. I decided to look over the earrings once more when my phone rang. It was Alice.

"Hey, Alice."

"Hello, brother. Having trouble finding a gift for Bella?"

I almost looked over my shoulder to see if she was somehow following me. Alice could be so damn spooky.

"I am, actually."

"You're not in a jewelry store, are you?"

"No..." She probably heard the lie. "I just don't even know where to begin. I want her to have something she can see that makes her think of me."

"Buy her some artwork to hang in her office. She refused to let me help her redecorate."

I snorted...for two reasons. First, because Alice was spot on; artwork was a great idea. Second, because buying artwork with the Cullens was usually expensive and sometimes required a plane ride. Bella would never go for that.

"What?" Alice squeaked. "You know its a good idea. I know the owner of this gallery having a show tonight. I bet I could talk him into delivering something before Bella gets back from San Francisco."

"It is a good idea, but I want to pick something out and hang it myself."

"Awww. Just promise me you won't pick out some generic reprint at Michael's or Hobby Lobby."

"Alice, do you think I'm an imbecile?"

"Depends on the day."

"I'm hanging up now."

"See you tomorrow night!"

XOXOXOX

I drove along 1st Avenue, where I knew there were many small galleries that stayed open very late on the weekends. I parked the Volvo and began walking in and out of shops. I didn't linger anywhere for very long. My theory was that the right thing would pop out at me. I was walking through an exhibit of partial color photography when Bella called.

"I'm all packed and ready."

I looked at my watch and saw it was after 10:30.

"That's good. Are you headed to bed or will you be up for a while?"

"I drank a bunch of coffee, thinking this would take longer. I'll be up if you want to come over. Just don't make fun of me if I have the caffeine shakes."

I didn't quite hear the last part of what Bella said because at that moment I spotted exactly what I wanted to give her and I immediately knew how I wanted to give it to her.

"Well, since you'll be up, do me a favor. Meet me at the office just before midnight."

"What? Why?"

"You'll see. Just meet me by the elevator."

"Okay..."

XOXOXOX

I found a gallery employee and explained that I wanted to take the piece, in its current frame, with me tonight. I also asked for the hardware I would need to mount it because I wasn't sure I could just switch Bella's gift with the artwork that was currently hanging over her office sofa. When the guy refused, I changed his mind by doubling the price.

The piece wasn't too big, but it definitely took up a majority of the Volvo's backseat. I was luckily less than five minutes away from the office and got there with plenty of time to spare. My luck continued when I let myself into Bella's office and found that I was able to use the same wall hanging hardware that was already in place. I left the entire office dark with the exception of the track lighting that was also already there to highlight the wall hangings. I put the old painting behind the sofa, just to be safe. When I was satisfied that the framed photograph was perfectly straightened on the wall, I glanced at my watch and saw that it was only 11:15.

_Might as well get some work done...nerd._

Two minutes before midnight I heard the elevator chime. I ran out of the fishbowl and found her waiting for me in the dim glow of the emergency exit signs. I greeted her with a lengthy kiss.

"Mmmm. If only you could greet me like that here every morning," Bella cooed.

"I wish I could," I said, trailing kisses down her neck.

"What are we doing here?"

"I wanted to be the first to wish you a Happy Birthday."

"Okay, but why here?"

"I have a birthday gift I want to give you."

She pouted out her adorable lips. "I told you not to..."

"Come with me," I said, taking her hand and pulling her through the darkness, towards her office.

I stood behind her as she opened the door. The photograph was directly in front of her and, lit like it was, impossible to miss. It was a bird's eye view of a large bowl of apples, but in the very center on the top of the pile was a lime. The apples, the bowl, and the table they were sitting on were all in black and white, but the lime was a shocking, beautiful green.

Bella cocked her head to the side, but didn't say anything.

When I couldn't stand her silence any longer, I asked, "Do you like it?"

"Y-yeah. It's just...different." She laughed like she had just cracked a joke.

"I bought it on a whim. I thought it would remind you of me when you look at it. If you don't like it..."

"I like it. Is it a reference to the lime I brought with the beer on our first date?"

"It is." I was pleased she remembered. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on her shoulder as I spoke again. "That and it's how I see you. To me, you stand out from every other woman. Every other person, actually. I want you to look at this and always remember how special and unique you are to me."

Bella turned towards me with tears in her eyes. I didn't like this effect I was having on women. I would get so much shit from Emmett if he were a fly on the wall.

"Happy Birthday, Be..."

I couldn't get her name out of my mouth because she was kissing it. She climbed my body like I was a jungle gym and I assisted her with her ass in my shamelessly groping hands. As she pressed our mouths hard together, she ran her fingers into my hair. Both of us had our hands in our favorite places. I carried her over to her sofa, not bothering to shut the door. I sat with her straddling my lap and stripped off her shirt. I buried my face in her cleavage and kissed the soft flesh of the tops of her breasts as I unclasped her bra.

I was probably more forceful than necessary when I roughly squeezed each beautiful globe of skin and Bella inhaled sharply when I pulled hard at one of her nipples with my the suction of my lips.

"Too much?"

"No. Wonderful," she panted.

I gave the other nipple equal treatment and then pulled back to marvel at the flush of her pale skin. She had shaken her hair loose from the ponytail she had arrived with it in. The track lighting lit her up from behind and made it look almost as though she has a visible aura outlining her body on top of me. Eventually her impatience got the better of her and she interrupted my gawking by removing my own shirt. When she had my shirt over my head, I grunted and cursed under my breath.

"What is it?" she asked, concerned.

"I finally have you half naked in this office and you're not wearing a skirt or those heels I love so much."

Bella threw her head back with laughter.

"Promise me you didn't pack any of them for some asshole in San Francisco to see."

"I promise," she giggled and stood.

I continued with my rough movements from before and jerked her towards me a bit by pulling on the button of her jeans. She steadied herself with her hands on my shoulders. That was a good idea because I wasn't terribly gentle as I unbuttoned, unzipped, and yanked her pants down her legs. She stood in front of me in a pair of light pink lacy panties that were slightly askew thanks to my forceful removal of her pants. I reached to undo my own fly and I pushed my pants and boxers down far enough to set free the steel rod in my pants. Bella sat back on my lap, wrapped her hand around my dick and began rubbing it along the lace.

We were both incredibly turned on by the excitement of our second encounter in a public place and there was a certain mystique to being partially clothed that we both liked a lot. I pulled on a handful of Bella's hair and exposed her neck to me. She gave it willingly, but I sensed some hesitancy as my mouth descended on her neck again.

"Don't leave any marks. I am not wearing turtlenecks on my business trip."

I chuckled and nipped lightly along her skin. I felt her push her panties aside and I stopped her before she eased me inside her.

"What is it now?"

"It's your birthday. Anything I give you today could be considered a present. That includes my dick. You hate presents, so I'm going to insist that you ask."

The look she gave me made me could have likely killed weaker men. I was weak enough to take back my foolish statement and pushed into her in one full stroke. She gasped again, but simultaneously began moving herself on top of me. I sat back with my hands on her thighs and watched her take everything I could possibly give her. I managed to control myself until she had given herself two orgasms and when I rolled my head back in my own moment of ecstasy all I saw was _lime._

* * *

**A/N: Forgive me! Until now I have been so good about posting weekly. Perfectly legitimate excuses include a brand new job and a brand new niece. Hope you continue to enjoy this story! Stay tuned for Edward meeting Jacob!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Stephenie Meyer created Twilight. I created this work of fan fiction.**

* * *

BPOV

When we left the office it was after 1:30am. Edward and I drove separately to my apartment. I had thought he was right behind me as I pulled onto my street, but I seemed to have lost him. I found a spot on the street and my phone rang.

"I stopped to get groceries and provisions to last us through most of the day tomorrow. I plan on keeping you mostly in bed for your birthday, until we leave for dinner and the club," he explained when I asked what had happened.

"Provisions?"

"Don't ask, birthday girl."

"Okay. Well that sounds like an amazing way to spend the day."

"I thought so too."

I have no idea how he managed it, but Edward was able to acquire groceries, flowers, candles, and bath salts – even at such a ridiculous time of night. I was amazed as he removed all of these things from the bags he carried in. I was filling vases with water for the various bouquets when Edward brought up the subject of my neighbor.

"What's that one neighbor's name again? James?"

"Yeah. What about him?"

"Doesn't he live a few floors down?"

"I think so. Why do you ask?" I couldn't figure out where he was going with this.

"I just saw him out in your hallway as I was coming in."

"Hmm." I frowned, but didn't think much of it. I continued arranging flowers.

"Don't you think that's a little strange?"

"I guess so."

"I mean, what business does he have being up here?"

"I don't know, Edward. It's his prerogative. He's not disturbing anyone."

"It bothers me. I worry about your safety."

"Well, don't. We've both lived here for more than three years. I think I would have seen his creepy side by now, if he had one."

"All sides of him are creepy. I don't know how you can't see it."

Edward's body was so tense and I noticed what I now recognized as one of his tells when he got angry. His hands were balled into fists at his sides. I moved towards him and pressed myself against his body. I did what I could to rub the tension out of his upper arms.

"It's late. Let's just gather whatever 'provisions' we need and head to bed."

He stood still as stone.

"Please?" I begged, stretching onto my tip toes to place a small kiss on the corner of his unmoving mouth.

And just like that he melted. A bit anyway.

"Okay," he acquiesced.

We took the flowers and spread them with the candles around the room. I thought for a moment that we might light the candles and make love again in the candlelight, but I could see the distraught look on Edward's face that he wasn't able to shake. Instead we undressed and climbed into the bed together. Edward pulled me so very tight against him and kept a heavy protective arm around me. His breathing was steady, but as I began drifting off, I was fairly certain Edward was still very much awake.

XOXOXOX

A few hours later I woke and saw that the clock by my bed read 5:32am. This was a problem I suffered from many weekend mornings. My body clock wakes me when it's used to getting up for work on the weekdays, no matter what time I went to bed. Edward's arm was still thrown protectively over me, but as I turned towards him I saw that he was sleeping fitfully. His hair managed to become an even bigger mess and I reached up to twist a piece of it gently around my finger. I looked at his heavily lidded eyes and found that I wanted to kiss them.

_I don't care what happens the rest of the day. I have the best birthday present right here in my bed._

At the thought of birthday presents, my mind wandered back to the office and the photograph Edward had gotten me. It was unusual to say the least, but I loved its multiple meanings. He was right; I would look at it and think of him. It did make me feel special. I thought then about our lovemaking on the couch. Edward had been more...rough...with me than he usually was. He seemed to be testing some boundary of mine and so far he hadn't even really begun to cross a line. I wondered briefly if we should have a conversation about more of our sexual likes, dislikes, fantasies, and interests. I wouldn't describe our sexual relationship as boring by any means, but some could describe it as a bit _vanilla_.

_How many grown women do you know who sneak off at a party to give their boyfriend head with only window tint to hide them?_

I immediately relocated a pint of blood to my cheeks and buried my head into the pillow in embarrassment. My abrupt movement woke Edward and his reflex was to pull me even closer, which in this case was practically on top of him...and his morning erection. He struggled momentarily to wake fully and my embarrassment, for some reason, only grew.

"Bella? Why do you have your face buried in the pillow? And why are you so warm? Are you running a fever?"

I mumbled incoherently into the pillow.

Edward threw the blankets off of us and the shock of being exposed to the cold air in the room made me squirm more on top of him. He let out a long groan as my thigh rubbed against his erection and his hands captured my hips to steady me on top of him.

"Bella, is something wrong?" he asked with concern.

I shook my head.

"What's the matter then?"

"...mm...mbarrassed..." I had lifted my face off the pillow only slightly enough to get the point across. I really had no idea _why_though. Wasn't I the same woman who practically gave Edward instructions on how to get me off during our first time together?

_Maybe you have dirtier things in mind for him now._

"Usually people who wake up embarrassed have done something like wet the bed. What on earth do you have to be embarrassed about?"

Edward was lightly tracing his fingers along the bottom of my spine, on the lowest part of my back. His touch felt torturously close to tickling, but did more to turn me on than anything else. I lifted my head from the pillow and rested it on his chest, but still couldn't find words.

"Bella, please tell me what's going on in that head of yours. Your body is saying all kinds of things and I want to be sure I'm not getting mixed messages."

"I...I was just thinking about what we did in the office..."

"Oh, don't worry about that," he soothed. "No one will ever know what happened. And its not like anything like that would ever happen during business hours."

"What if..." Not looking at him was helping. His fingers were not. "What if I wanted it to happen...during business hours?"

His fingers paused for a mere moment before they suddenly dug into my backside, pressing me into the erection, which surprised me in its ability to grow even harder.

"That is hot as fuck," he breathed.

"And what if I liked how rough you were with me?"

Edward groaned in response.

Fully encouraged now, I sat up and straddled him. I nestled myself so tight against him, I was pretty sure that it was almost painful for him to have his erection practically digging into my lower abdomen. The tip of his penis was leaking as it rubbed right beneath my belly button and his fingers clenched into my thighs.

"I just think there may be many avenues of our sexuality left to explore. I want to tell you my dirty little secrets, but I'm worried you won't like them."

"Bella, I am a hot-blooded man. I don't think many of us have boundaries to break."

"Some men do," I said plainly. It isn't fun for anyone to mention _the others _in bed, so I just left it at that.

"Well, I have all the time in the world and I really don't think you can dream up something I wouldn't like or an idea I wouldn't at least entertain."

I bit my nails and looked into his eyes, looking for any sign that I couldn't trust him.

"I have fantasies of my own, you know."

"What are they?" I asked in a rush.

"It's not my birthday. It's yours. Let me fulfill one of yours."

I shook my head. "I need something from you first. It will help me feel less embarrassed if I know you and I are the same caliber of freak."

He let out a low, sexy laugh that brought my favorite grin to his face. It also pushed him into my stomach harder. Edward folded his hands together behind his head and thought about his response. I was saddened to see a shadow pass over his previously grinning face. His hands went back to my hips.

"I like being a little more forceful with you too. It's difficult for me, though, because I have worked so hard to never misplace my aggression. I guess if I thought about it, my aggression or forcefulness with you stems from a possessiveness I feel. I've never felt the urge before, but when it comes to you, I am incredibly turned on by the concept of marking you..."

"Marking me?" I interrupted. I doubt I hid the concern in my voice.

Edward continued undeterred. "Yeah. I like the idea of being the cause of a rush of blood to the surface of your skin, whether it's a blush or something more naughty - like a little spanking, bite, or pinch.

I raised my eyebrows but smiled down at him.

"But do you know what I really fucking love?"

"What?"

"Remember when that client came in to the office last week?"

I was confused, but I remembered. "Yeah..."

"I was watching you when you greeted him. All he got was a handshake, but I had the pleasure of knowing that you were carrying my seed around inside you at that very moment."

It was my turn to audibly moan. "Mmmm. Really?"

"Really. I was half tempted to beat my chest like a caveman."

I laughed and tortured us both with more of the friction between our naughty parts.

Edward stilled beneath me. "I'm sorry, Bella. As if having you naked on top of me wasn't enough. With all this talk...I have to be inside you. Please."

I leaned forward and whispered against his lips, "It's yours for the taking."

"You're damn right it is," he swore as he lifted me by the hips and impaled me on him. He slid in deliciously easily thanks to my own excitement. I reveled in the full feeling and connectedness that I swore I would never tire of.

We moved together at a pace that was probably one step shy of frenzied. Our conversation and Edward's admissions had been a unique and informative form of foreplay. He could only thrust into me so hard when I was on top, so after a few minutes Edward sat up on his knees, lifting me up and then lowering me with my head towards the foot of the bed. It was an unusual move, but it prevented us from having to disconnect our bodies. We clung to each other in near desperation and I was so focused on the mental stimulation of the situation that I was taken off guard when my body was overtaken by orgasm. I opened my eyes wide in surprise. Edward did not alter his pace or his strength, but he tossed in a grin that made my eyes roll into the back of my head.

"You know I can feel it when you come, right?"

He seemed to understand my lack of response.

"You tighten up and spasm around me and it feels incredible. I love making you do that."

I smiled at him with closed eyelids, coming down slightly from the rush. Edward had slid his arms underneath me and now had a death grip on my shoulders. He pulled my body into his matching thrusts until he finally stilled in his own release. Still clinging to my shoulders, he inched forward on his knees as if it were possible for him to climb further inside my body. I stilled as well and felt each pulse of his orgasm inside me.

When I opened my eyes (moments or minutes later?), I saw a look in his eyes that was primitive and raw. A similar emotion filled my heart and I loved how I could feel mutually possessed and possessive.

XOXOXOX

The rest of the day was spent very similarly. We intermittently slept, made love, talked, and read. I wasn't allowed to leave the bed unless I needed to use the restroom. I had even tried to convince Edward to shower with me, but he insisted it could wait until we got ready to leave for dinner. And speaking of food: breakfast and lunch were served in bed. I was allowed to take calls from various friends and relatives calling to wish me a happy birthday. I put Renee on speakerphone as she sang, er croaked, 'Happy Birthday' to me and I thought Edward would die trying not to laugh out loud.

Around 5 that afternoon someone rang my buzzer and Edward jumped up to answer it. When he came back into my room a few minutes later he was carrying a dark garment bag and a smaller paper shopping bag. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Looks like your outfit for tonight has arrived. Care of my sister."

"My outfit?" I squeaked.

"See for yourself," he said, laying the garment bag across the foot of the bed.

"But I spent three hours scouring my closet for the perfect thing to wear tonight. And what about shoes and accessories?"

Edward set the shopping bag next to me and said, "Knowing Alice, I'm sure she provided everything you'll need."

I didn't know whether or not to be encouraged by this. I hesitantly reached for the zipper on the garment bag. Inside was a short, black Armani dress that looked relatively conservative at first glance. It would be form fitting, but it hit me right at the knee and had short, capped sleeves. I held it up against me in my bedroom mirror and then noticed the deep V that ran down both the front and the back of the dress.

"I take it that bag doesn't have a miraculously shaped bra in it, does it?"

Edward was now on the bed next to the other bag and he peeked inside. "Looks like shoes, a purse, and...jewelry."

"Jewelry?" I tossed the dress over a chair and ran back to the bed. Edward pulled out a bright red clutch purse, a shoe box that I was terrified to open, and then a large blue Tiffany jewelry box. He opened it slowly and inside was an onyx beaded necklace and matching earrings. I ran my fingers over the unmistakable silver Tiffany clasp on the necklace and gasped. Edward was smiling at me like a goofball.

"Don't you want to see the shoes?"

"I'm scared."

"Aww. Come on. I'm prepared to hold you up all night." Edward lifted the lid off of the shoe box and on top of the tissue paper was an envelope with my name on it. Edward handed it to me and I opened it and pulled out a piece of stationery that read _Alice Cullen _across the top.

_Bella,_

_Happy birthday! I can't wait to celebrate with you tonight. The dress and shoes are a gift from me and I swear no one will miss this jewelry from my latest film shoot, not even Scarlett Johansson, who wore them._

_Love,_  
_Alice_

_PS. Wear your hair up and don't be afraid of your black eyeliner._

I rolled my eyes and handed the note to Edward, who read it and chuckled. Then I hesitantly pulled the tissue paper aside to reveal a pair of bright red platform heels. I pulled one out of the box and saw that they were undeniably red on the underside as well.

_Louboutin. Sweet Jesus, Alice!_

I slipped them onto my feet and went back to the mirror. The only other thing I was wearing was the scrap of black lace nightgown that Edward had allowed as my only clothing. The shoes felt like a natural extension of my body and made my calves look incredible. I was bent over admiring them when Edward finally spoke.

"Oh. Fuck. Me."

I giggled and grabbed the dress, holding it in front of me and envisioning the entire ensemble.

"My sister is trying to kill me. This is some kind of sick revenge for what I did to her Barbies."

"Which was?"

"I gave them military buzz cuts, tied grocery bags to their wrists, and parachuted them naked from the attic window."

"Serves you right."

"Take a shower with me?" he asked, nonchalantly rubbing the front of his gym shorts, which he had only donned in order to answer the door.

"When is our reservation?"

"8:00."

"Okay, but we have to make it quick. I am going to need all the time I can get to get my hair done right."

"That's all right. When we get back later tonight I will fuck you properly in those heels."

"Promise?"

"If you and my sister don't give me a heart attack before then."

XOXOXOX

EPOV

I enjoyed keeping Bella in bed throughout the day. I had succeeded in providing for her every need, but I had my own selfish reasons. I had hoped that by keeping her to myself all day, I would be less jealous of having to share her in the later part of the evening. As soon as those red shoes went on Bella's feet, it erased all semblance of satiation I had worked so hard to achieve throughout the day. Fucking her against the cold tile bathroom wall helped for about an hour until she emerged from her bedroom in the entire ensemble Alice had arranged.

I did what I could to maintain some composure as I took note of the deep V that went well below her cleavage in the front and most of the way down her back. This was only emphasized by the short onyx necklace and Bella's up-do hairstyle. Then, of course, there were the shoes. God forbid we forget those gorgeous fucking legs in those unforgiving shoes. I didn't need to tell her how good she looked because I could tell she knew it from the confidence she was exuding. But I told her anyway.

We dined in a private room that overlooked the Sound. We ate slowly, feeding each other bites of mussels that came from the water below us and sips of red wine that grew on vines just miles south of us. Everything was exactly as I had arranged it. Bella seemed relaxed and satisfied as well until we finished the last bite of our shared piece of rich, flourless chocolate cake. Then she looked downright antsy.

"Is something wrong, baby?"

"I...uh. I'm just a little nervous to introduce you to Jacob."

I let out a laugh that immediately earned me a scowl from Bella.

"I'm sorry. I just think it's a silly thing to worry about. I will, of course, be on my best behavior."

"And if he isn't?"

"Then I'll just remind myself who the lucky guy is who gets to take you home."

Bella gave me her signature eyebrow lift, but nodded in agreement.

XOXOXOX

Just after 10:00pm we joined Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie outside the club. We gave Bella's name to the bouncer and he let us inside, despite the grumblings of everyone standing in the line that wrapped around the building. Inside we checked coats and purses. Alice, Bella, and Rosalie took a minute to squeal at one another's outfits while Emmett scanned the crowd.

"I see them over at a large table," he said pointing to the back corner of the club next to one of the bars.

"You know what he looks like?" I asked.

"He's been in my shop once or twice and I've been to his."

"Oh."

Emmett led us through the crowd until we reached a large table where Jacob and his date were seated. We made introductions as best we could over the loud music, which tonight was provided by a ten piece jazz ensemble. Jacob introduced his date, Leah, and Bella introduced everyone else. We all shook hands and when Jacob reached me, I think he did his best to crush some fingers off. As we all settled into our seats, a waiter arrived with seven shot glasses.

"Is this tequila?" Bella shouted at Jacob. He grinned and nodded.

"You're gonna make me sloppy aren't you?" she chided.

The nod and the grin continued.

"Why only seven glasses?" Alice queried.

"I'm on call at the hospital tonight," Leah said, holding up her cell phone. She seemed somewhat bummed, but gave us all a sweet smile as we toasted to Bella and kicked the night off with our first shot.

It took a while and a few drinks, but I eventually had Bella dancing in my arms. She moved relatively gracefully and Alice did not hesitate to point out to us how high quality shoes are worth the price. Rosalie and Emmett were inseparable on the dance floor and we mostly left them to their own devices. Jasper and Alice kept up with the dancing as well and they knew some impressive swing style moves. Leah and Jacob came out for some slower songs, but about an hour after we arrived Leah had gotten a call from the hospital and had to say goodbye. I could tell how far gone Bella was by how dramatically she hugged this stranger goodbye. Leah was a good sport and played along.

Jasper, Alice, and I took a seat at our table while Jacob took Bella up to the bar for something he called a chocolate cake shot. Within ten minutes they each had three of these shots. I was about to ask Alice if I should go and encourage Bella to slow down when Jacob and Bella moved to the dance floor. They were uncoordinated and off tempo, but they were laughing and smiling as he twirled her around. My stomach was in my throat as I watched.

"If its going to bother you so much, turn around and don't watch."

I decided to take Alice's advice and turned to Jasper, seeking solace. He gave me a small smile and started telling me about the next reenactment he and his friends were planning. I honestly didn't hear much of what he was saying, but even pretending to listen to him kept me from turning around and watching Bella with Jacob. A few minutes into Jasper's spiel, Jacob staggered back to the table with Bella clinging to his arm as if it was the only thing keeping her upright.

"Uh oh. Looks like you two hit your limit," Alice teased.

"I just feel a little dizzy," Bella slurred as Jacob eased her into her seat. She leaned into his chest as he sat down and it took all my self-control not to reach over and pull her to me. She had her eyes closed and looked slightly green. Jacob rubbed his hand up and down her arm and I spun back to face Alice, giving her a desperate 'Help Me!' look.

"Well, it's probably time to start winding down anyway. Bella and I have flights to catch tomorrow." Alice said this and stood, pulling Jasper with her.

"It's already tomorrow, darlin'," Jasper pointed out, gesturing to his watch.

"Will you be okay if we take off now, Bella?" Alice asked and refused to make eye contact with me.

_How can you do this to me? You're never this dense, Alice!_

"Yeah. These guys will take care of me, won't you?" Bella asked with heavy lidded bedroom eyes. "And aren't Rose and Emmett somewhere around here still?"

"I think I may have seen them take off," Jacob said. His words trailed off as he vaguely gestured in the direction he had seen them go.

"Without saying goodbye?" Bella pouted. "Oh well. We'll be fine." After hugging Alice and Jasper goodbye, Bella swayed dangerously on her feet. I lunged to steady her and she smiled up at me, but then made a face that looked like she was going to be sick.

"Are you okay?"

Bella took a deep breath and steadied herself. "I just need to splash some water on my face. I'll be right back."

"Are you sure? I can go with you."

"No you can't, silly."

"Okay, well I hope you feel better because I still have big plans for you and those shoes." I said this as quietly as I possibly could and still make it possible to be heard over the music. Bella smiled and nodded vigorously. As she turned to walk towards the ladies room, I saw that Jacob had been close enough to hear me as well. He looked disgusted.

"Sorry," I offered with a shrug. "It's hard to have a conversation over this music. Especially a private one."

"No shit," he spat, narrowing his eyes.

I decided there was no point in sitting in silence with him while she was gone - let alone trying to have a civil conversation - so I went to stand near the ladies room door so I could help Bella if she needed it. I nodded to the bouncer standing near the back door, adjacent to the restrooms. Leaning against the wall, I shut my eyes, took a deep breath, and assessed my own sobriety.

"So...you can tell her you'll fuck her later in front of me, but you can't stick around and say anything else?"

I opened my eyes to see Jacob standing uncomfortably close.

"Hey, man, I said I was sorry."

"And you think its okay to talk to her that way in front of other people?"

"I told you, I meant it for her ears only. Now can you back off?"

He only inched closer to my face.

_Why is he trying to start something? There's a fucking bouncer the size of Emmett less than ten feet away._

"Well, at least I see that Bella is still as enthusiastic as ever about hitting the sack."

My hands clenched at my sides and the knuckles were beyond white. They were transparent.

Jacob smiled. I knew then that he was practically begging me to swing at him. I also knew that he wouldn't stop until I did.

_Come out of the bathroom, Bella! Come the fuck out!_

I closed my eyes again, but it only took the sight of him away. I could still feel how close he stood and smell the alcohol already coming out of his pores.

"You can thank me later for warming her up for you. I taught her all she kno..."

My fist made contact with his jaw before I would dare let him finish his sentence. Jacob fell against the opposite wall and barely kept himself from stumbling to the floor. I caught him grinning at me with a trickle of blood leaving the corner of his mouth as the bouncer grabbed me by my shirt collar and dragged me towards the back door.

I thought I heard Bella shouting as the bouncer pushed me out the back exit. I found myself in the alley, being pushed up against a cop car. The cop that the car belonged to emerged from the driver's seat. He looked like he had been extremely bored until my arrival.

"Keep an eye on this one for a minute, eh Brian?" the bouncer asked the cop.

"What the fuck? Am I under arrest?"

"Depends. I'm going to go back in and ask your buddy if he wants to press charges. Your night at our fine establishment is definitely over, I can promise you that."

"Shit."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Stephenie Meyer created Twilight. I created this work of fan fiction.**

* * *

EPOV

I couldn't get to Bella.

The cop had enjoyed trying to taunt me into saying or doing something he could actually arrest me for while the bouncer went back inside. He emerged after what felt like ten minutes, holding my jacket.

"Well, I've got some good news and some bad news," he said sarcastically as he handed me my jacket. "I think your girlfriend talked that guy into not pressing charges."

"What's the bad news?"

"They left together."

I charged towards the back entrance, hoping to somehow catch Bella. The bouncer stopped me with a palm to my chest.

"Sorry, Romeo. You're not going back in there tonight. Besides, they're gone. Got in a black town car with a driver."

I had been digging around in my jacket pocket for my phone, but his words froze me. I looked at the bouncer and then the cop with a dumbfounded expression on my face. The cop smiled.

"I take it that was your ride, too."

_Son of a bitch_.

I heard the cop and the bouncer laughing as I ran down the alley towards the street. I began dialing Bella and waving my arms for a cab. I had gotten her voicemail four times before I managed to acquire a cab. I gave the driver Bella's address and continued calling. A few minutes later we pulled up at her building. Paying the driver and letting him go turned out to be a bad idea because after five minutes of wailing on her buzzer and calling her phone, I got a text.

_With Jacob ER. Getting lip sewn up. Give me until Wednesday._

The message was loud and clear. She wanted me to leave her alone until she got back from her business trip. I honestly couldn't blame her. I had ruined her birthday and now she would be gone for four days and needed to be concentrating on business. My messed up ass would not be of any help.

I sat on the stairs outside her place and called for another cab. The same cabbie was in the area because a few minutes later he was picking me up. When we got to my apartment building he shouted after me.

"Are you sure I can't take you anywhere else tonight?"

I flipped him off and he laughed as he drove off. I had been laughed at so much tonight, but nothing haunted me like the disgusting grin on Jacob's drunken face.

I let myself in and stripped down, not really caring where my various items of clothing landed. I turned my shower on to a scalding temperature and stood under it for what felt like an hour. Before long, I found myself slipping into a familiar feeling that I knew all too well. Numbness.

XOXOXOX

BPOV

When I walked out of the ladies room I saw Jacob on the floor, clutching his face, and then I looked up just in time to see a bouncer shoving Edward out the back door. I shouted after him, but didn't follow. I struggled to help Jacob to his feet and he looked at me, wide-eyed. We had both returned instantly to sobriety or as close to it as possible. Him from the punch in the face, me from the scenario unfolding before me. I imagined it was the same for Edward. I was taking a look at Jacob's mouth when the bouncer came back inside.

"You know these two jackasses?" he grunted at me.

"Yes."

"Looks like he got you pretty good there. That's going to need stitches," he said, pointing to Jacob's lip, which continued to bleed profusely. There was a good amount already soaked into his shirt. "You want to press charges? I have an officer right outside who would be happy to take your statement."

Jacob dropped his head and muttered, "no," before turning to enter the men's room.

"That's what I figured. From what I saw, one of them's a talker and one of them's a swinger. He talked," he said, pointing over his shoulder to the men's room. "He swung," he said as he pointed over his other shoulder towards the exit.

"I'll take the talker to the ER."

"Do you want me to get you a cab, miss?"

"No, I'll call the car."

_What about Edward?_

"What about the one you took outside?" I asked.

"I'm keeping him detained out there until you two are gone and then I'll send his ass home," the bouncer said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"He can't come back in?"

"Nope."

"Let me get you his jacket then. I have to get all of our stuff from the coat check..." I had already started walking away as I finished my sentence and I stumbled in my beautiful shoes. Beyond giving a shit, I took them off and made my way towards the front of the club. I hated how immediately the loud, happy atmosphere had turned to disappointment for me. Birthday ruined.

Now Jacob and I sat in silence together in the waiting room of the overly crowded emergency room. He probably thought the ice pack they had given him for his lip was a convenient excuse not to have to talk to me, but the truth was, he was already off the hook; I didn't want to talk, at least not for the time-being.

I hated that my biggest fears were becoming realities.

_Jacob will never accept another man in my life._

_Edward will never be able to control his anger._

Combine these factors with variables like the fact that this was my birthday and the fact that I was leaving on my first official solo act of business for the company. The timing could not have been worse.

Edward's calls had stopped after my text and I was relieved to interpret his silence as acceptance of my request. There was so much I was confused by and uncertain of, but one thing was blatantly clear: all of the doubt and worry had to be shoved into the back of my mind until I got back from San Francisco.

XOXOXOX

When I landed in San Francisco the next morning I turned on my phone and only had one missed text during my flight.

_Back from SanFran Weds. Make up w/my stupid bro Thurs. Family dinner Fri._

There wasn't even a question mark in Alice's message. Sometimes I truly hated how everything was already a foregone conclusion according to her.

_'We'll see'_was all I wrote back.

That night I had dinner with the client and I was surprised when I discovered I had a hard time focusing on the conversation. I was so obsessed with looking for a call or message from Edward that I was beginning to scare myself. I didn't know why I wanted to hear from him because I certainly had not yet attempted to sort out what happened on my birthday. Too bad I hadn't put a gag order on Jacob. His messages had the mood swings of a psycho 13 year old girl.

_i know you're mad at me and i'm sorry._

_i'm fine by the way. thanx 4 asking._

_that guy has a mean right hook._

_but i could have taken him. haha._

_your silence is freaking me out okay?_

Eventually he took a cue from my silence, too. I had been so bad about checking my phone during dinner Sunday night that I left it back at the hotel during our visit to the client's office for our presentation on Monday morning. That afternoon we were being taken on a tour of the company's facilities, but I had time during our lunch break to run back to the hotel. I was foolish to do so. I had nothing from Edward. I splashed water on my face in the hotel bathroom and touched up my makeup.

_Get a grip and FOCUS!_

Tonight I had dinner with the connection I had made at Apple. The other client presentation may have been a slam dunk, but getting my foot in the door was going to require finesse and sharp instincts, none of which I felt I currently had. I compromised with myself; I brought the phone along, but had it turned off.

_If its off, I have no reason to check it, right?_

After the facilities tour I had about three hours to shower, change, and prepare for the pitch I was going to give over dinner. I got into the hotel shower and turned the water on as hot as I could stand it. Standing with my eyes closed under the spray, all I saw was Edward. It alternated between the amazing grin he always gives me and the horrified look on his face that I just barely glimpsed as the bouncer pushed him out the back door of the club. My feelings were still as conflicted as the images I was seeing in my mind. Of course I could forgive Edward, but his anger cannot go unaddressed, right? What could Jacob have possibly said to him that might justify the swing Edward took? Suddenly I really wanted to know. But who should I ask? Both of them would likely exaggerate the story in their favor. I let out a heavy sigh and turned the water temperature up even higher.

After my shower I sat in the huge terrycloth bathrobe and went over my note cards. I would be having dinner with an old classmate of mine, Marley, who had a job doing market research for Apple's European markets. She managed to convince Apple's Senior Vice President of Worldwide Marketing, Phillip Stinchcomb, to join us. Because I was doing this as a personal fishing expedition, the cost of dinner was coming out of my own pocket. I was hoping the reward was worth the risk - and the stress.

I arrived at the restaurant early and was sipping on a chardonnay when Marley and Phillip were shown to our table. I stood to hug Marley and reached my hand out to shake Phillip's. The appraisal he visibly gave me was more critical than Alice's. I seemed to have passed the first test as he gave me a hearty handshake and took a seat.

"Is it just us then?" he asked, reaching for a menu.

I gave Marley a confused look and she just shrugged. "I'm sorry, were you expecting someone else?" I asked Phillip.

"Honestly, I only agreed to let you buy me dinner because I thought Esme Cullen would be here. I wanted to get her to tell me the story about how she turned down Samsung."

_Great._

"I can't tell the story firsthand, Mr. Stinchcomb, but it is legendary around our office."

"Call me Phillip."

"Well, Phillip, Esme actually doesn't know I am here."

He looked intrigued. "What do you do over there at Cullen Creative?"

"I'm a Copywriter."

Phillip snorted and set down his menu. "Then I guess you can't possibly be here to pitch me some business."

"Actually, our company is structured so that copywriters are also account managers. We find that with a direct relationship between the client and the creative process, nothing gets lost in translation."

Phillip took a moment to consider this. "That's a pretty old school, Mom-and-Pop-shop kind of way of running an ad agency."

"Pardon my assumption, but if you know the legend of Esme turning down Samsung, then you must know how successfully this business model works for us."

Marley looked at me, sort of bug-eyed. Phillip resumed his perusal of the menu. I took his silence as a yes. I turned the conversation to something slightly more casual after we placed our orders. I began discussing Marley's work with her and Phillip chimed in occasionally with mention of Marley's accolades. Slowly and subtly I turned the conversation towards a broader scope of Apple's marketing and advertising. At least I thought it was subtle.

"I see we're finally getting to the heart of the matter," Phillip quipped after my mention of Apple's overall losses and gains for the previous fiscal year. "You sound like you've read our annual report." He tossed an accusatory glance towards Marley.

"The annual report is available to stockholders, Phil." Marley nodded towards me as she said this.

"Yeah, Phil." I smiled at him.

"You must have gone through it with a fine-toothed comb."

"I'm personally as well as professionally invested in your company's success."

I could see from the look on his face that approaching Phillip with numbers and statistics was going to get me nowhere fast. He expected that from me and if I continued down this path, the entire evening would be a giant waste.

_So much for all those damn note cards._

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. My mind wandered back the previous Friday night/Saturday morning when I met Edward in the office at midnight. I swore I could almost feel his arms around me again as I looked at the photograph he had bought me.

_It was directly in front of me and, lit like it was, impossible to miss. It was a bird's eye view of a large bowl of apples, but in the very center on the top of the pile was a lime. The apples, the bowl, and the table they were sitting on were all in black and white, but the lime was a shocking, beautiful green._

_I cocked my head to the side, but didn't say anything._

_When he couldn't stand my silence any longer, he asked, "Do you like it?"_

_"Y-yeah. It's just...different." And I laughed like I had just cracked a joke._

I had cracked a joke...in my own head. I was staring at a bowl of apples and called it...different.

"Phillip, what is Apple's long running slogan?"

"Think different."

"When was the last time that line of thinking was applied to advertising and marketing?"

Marley's jaw dropped and almost hit the table, but Phillip smiled and threw his napkin on the table. We weren't exactly shaking hands on a deal, but I knew a seed had been planted.

_First fishing and now apple analogies? Really?_

I didn't care. Suddenly I just wanted to be back at home and with Edward. As I got in the cab headed back to the hotel, I turned on my phone and called the airline to change my ticket.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Stephenie Meyer created Twilight. I created this work of fan fiction.**

* * *

BPOV

Five hours later it was the middle of the night and I had flown back to Seattle, gotten my car, and was now knocking on Edward's apartment door feverishly. When he opened the door he looked at me through barely open eyes. He was buttoning his jeans and his hair was a mess. He looked entirely edible. The look on his face changed dramatically when he registered that it was me.

"Bella, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be back until Wednesday. I...I'm not supposed to get to talk to you until Wednesday."

"Surprise...?" I said, more as a question.

Edward simply shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you going to let me in?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. Sure. I just...you caught me off guard. I was going to have my argument all ready for you when you got back."

I stepped inside. We certainly weren't going to have this conversation in the hallway. I moved to the bedroom, threw my purse on the desk, and began undressing. My shirt was off and I almost had my bra unclasped when Edward stopped me.

"Wait. What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed. I'm exhausted and all I want is to lie next to you. Please."

"The last time I saw you was over the shoulder of a bouncer pushing me out the door of the club. I punched your best friend in the mouth. I ruined your birthday. How are you ignoring all of this right now?"

I walked over to Edward's dresser and opened the drawer that I knew contained his t-shirts. Washed and clean, they still smelled like him and they were the next best thing to being right next to his bare skin. I pulled one out and threw it on the bed while I commenced undressing and explaining.

"Edward, I'm not ignoring anything. You didn't ruin my birthday. Jacob did. He provoked you. God knows he must have said something worthy of being hit that hard." As I said this and continued undressing, Edward's eyes danced over various parts of my exposed body and back again and again to meet my gaze.

"What he said was vile. I won't repeat it."

"I won't ask you to."

I was dressed now in my panties and Edward's t-shirt. I walked towards him, arms outstretched and wrapped myself around him as best I could. His response was hesitant and less than enthusiastic.

"Please, Edward. I'm not ignoring what happened. I'm just placing blame appropriately." I looked deeply into his green eyes as I said this. There were dark circles that indicated to me he had not been sleeping well. The look in his eyes was still disbelieving, but his arms tightened around me, lifting me and carrying me over to the bed. The sheets were still warm and I buried myself in them while he removed his jeans, turned off the light, and came to join me.

XOXOXOX

I woke up to the sound of the shower running. On the nightstand there was a steaming cup of coffee and a croissant. Edward and I had very similar tastes when it came to quick, weekday breakfasts. I decided to take breakfast mobile, so I undressed and let myself into the shower, coffee in one hand, croissant in the other. Edward cracked a smile when he saw me.

"What the hell are you doing?" It was good to see him smile after how solemn he'd been when I arrived last night.

"Multi-tasking. Just careful you don't splash me," I said through a huge bite.

"So what are you going to do with your day off?" Edward asked.

"I'm not sure yet." The coffee was strong and so fresh. I was so glad Edward had room for a coffee grinder in his tiny kitchen.

"What were you going to do with your extra day in San Francisco?"

I sputtered on my coffee a little. I had booked an extra day in San Francisco just in case I was given the chance to get another meeting at Apple. I knew I had high expectations for my first meeting, but I wanted to be prepared for anything. Otherwise, I was just going to do some sightseeing. That was close enough to the truth to share with Edward.

"I was going to do some sightseeing. Sorry I didn't make it to the Ghirardelli place for you."

"I prefer you over chocolate," Edward said with a smile as he began lathering up his body with the bar of soap.

"Wow. I don't think I could say the same." Edward frowned as I said this. "Well, somedays chocolate is the only possible fix for what ails me." I admitted with a shrug. "Adding you would be the icing on the chocolate cake."

"Going into the office today then?"

"No, I think I'm going to pay Jacob a visit at his shop. Confronting him in a public place should keep me from busting open his stitches."

Edward's smile fell away at the mention of Jacob's name. He turned his back to me and put his face under the spray of the shower head. I finished the last bite of my croissant and reached outside the shower to set down my mug. Then I moved under the spray of the water, pressing myself against Edward's back. I placed little kisses where I could reach along his shoulder.

"Edward, I need to let him know that what he did was not okay. He needs to take some responsibility for his actions."

"Yeah. And what about me?" He turned around quickly and grabbed me at the elbows. "How can I just be let off the hook? Evidently I am just as capable of immediate violence as I was before the thousands of dollars of therapy."

"What more can I tell you? I don't need to know what he said to know that your response was justified. I trust you. Period."

The look of distrust never left Edward's face, but he loosened his grip on my elbows and I took the opportunity to wrap my arms around him. More and more steam was accumulating in the bathroom and I clung to him in hopes of feeling him relax.

In a small voice I heard him ask, "But what if it happens again?"

When I looked up and saw the look on his face, it reminded me of a frightened child.

_Maybe all of this really is out of his control._

I shook off this thought for the both of us. I gave Edward my most encouraging smile and rubbed my hands along his muscled back. "You're not a monster, Edward. Monsters have no conscience, no remorse. We're dropping this as of right this minute. Now hand me the soap."

A small smile cracked on his face and he sort of shook his head as he turned away to acquire the soap for me. I was far from shy as I began lathering my body, paying the utmost attention to my breasts, stomach, and thighs. Edward's eyes followed my hands and before long his hands were running up and down my sides, slickened by the lather of soap on my skin. Perhaps the hot water had opened my pores, but somehow my skin responded more intensely to his touch and his fingertips left a trail behind them. Edward closed the gap between our bodies and bent down to kiss me, gently at first, but then more intently as we pressed our bodies against each other. Soap still in hand, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he reached for the back of my thighs and lifted me up against him. He made it seem as though I weighed nothing in his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt him pressing hard against me.

The spray from the showerhead was mostly hitting Edward squarely between the shoulder blades. With all of the steam and Edward to cling to, I didn't need the water to keep me warm. Edward maintained his solid grip on my thighs, just under my ass, and easily lifted me and impaled me in one fluid motion. My head rolled back and my hand squeezed the bar of soap so hard that it slid from my grasp and bounced off of the tile a few times before drifting near the drain at Edward's feet. I let out a laugh, but the sound Edward made was more of a grunt. One hand held me firmly against him while the other reached out to swipe the shower curtain aside. Edward stepped out of the shower and began heading out of the bathroom. The motion of him walking sort of bounced me against him and only served to make us both more anxious.

"What are you doing?" I asked, thinking my curiosity was obvious and justified. The shower was still running, my body was still covered in soap, and we were dripping all over Edward's hardwood floors.

Edward pushed my back up against his bedroom wall. With my knees draped over his forearms, he penetrated me at a sharper angle and looked back at me as though his reason was equally obvious and justified. "I'm fucking the hell out of you, woman." His eyes were locked on mine as he pushed into me repeatedly. "I'm making up for what we missed on your birthday. All that's missing are those God forsaken red shoes."

I knew Edward was strong, but I was surprised at the level of endurance and enthusiasm he demonstrated against that wall. When he knew I was getting close, he reached under me to support my ass with one hand and reached between us to tease my clit with the other. I bit my lower lip and stared into the gorgeous green pools of his eyes as I came. Shortly thereafter I felt us pulling away from the wall and I next found myself splayed out on the bed. Edward spread my thighs and looked between my legs with excitement playing all across his face.

_Kid in a candy store._

I grabbed him by his wet, ever-messy hair and pulled him down to kiss me. He slid fluidly into me and we kissed deeply. A few moments later, when I felt him stiffen above me, I pulled back on his hair, arching his head, neck, and back away from me. The look on his face was 95% sheer joy mixed with 5% surprise that I had retaliated with some roughness of my own. The longer we were together, the more exploratory we became with a kinkier side of our sexual activities. I let go of his hair when I felt him relax on top of me and he immediately buried his face in the crook of my neck, covering me with his spent body. I loved feeling the weight of him pressing me into the mattress and I moaned at the kisses he placed on my collar bone. Unfortunately, I was still completely drenched - as was the wall and the bed - and I began to shiver, despite the surface area of my body covered by Edward. Wordlessly we returned to the bathroom and our still-running shower. Together we finished our various showering tasks between exchanged kisses.

Edward dressed quickly and left in a hurry. Our activities had made him late for work. I put my clothes back on from the night before, as I had been in too much of a hurry to pack a bag. I started a load of laundry to wash the soaked and soapy sheets and picked through some of Edward's books as I waited for the washer to stop. Once I had everything in the dryer, I headed back home to change before heading to Jacob's shop. For whatever reason, I decided it was incredibly important for me to look good when I went to give Jacob a public tongue lashing.

_See this? This isn't yours anymore, Jacob!_

I practiced my speech in my head as I dressed in a pair of my most fitted skinny jeans, a black, cleavage revealing sweater, and knee high black boots. I was just finishing my hair and makeup when my phone rang. It was Mike Newton from the Community Center, calling to remind me about a cooking class I was scheduled to teach later in the week.

"Mike, are you sure that class is scheduled for Thursday? I thought it was Friday." In truth, I was vainly hoping for an excuse out of the impending Cullen family dinner. I still wasn't sure how I was going to juggle Esme, Alice, and Edward in one sitting. Well, maybe just Esme and Alice.

"Yep. Thursday it is. We have 12 people booked for a bread making class," he confirmed.

I groaned. "Half of them kill the yeast, you know."

"You love teaching these classes. You know it and I know it. That hasn't changed, even though you're some hotshot advertising executive now."

"Not exactly, Mike."

"Close enough, Bella."

We hung up and I finished my look with some larger silver hoop earrings. I reached for a bottle of perfume, but realized that particular brand had been a gift from Jacob. It was still half full, but I chucked it into the garbage can. I had to draw a hard line in the sand for both Jacob and myself. I had to delineate between the old lovers and the return to friends only. If this attempt failed, I was pretty sure I was prepared to stop trying.

XOXOXOX

About an hour later I was sitting in my car outside Jacob's shop. I took a few deep breaths and prepared to stand my ground. I let myself in through one of the open garage doors and headed for Jacob's office. Embry, one of his mechanics and another Forks native, came around the snowmobile he was tuning to greet me.

"Hey, Bella. How's it going?"

"Good, Embry. And how are you?"

"Better than Jacob. We're taking bets around here that he won't set foot out of the office until he gets those stitches out and the bruises heal."

"Well, he worked hard enough to earn them."

Embry laughed. "With those boots, I guess I won't be surprised if he comes out of the office today needing more stitches."

"I'll try to go easy on him."

Jacob must have heard my voice, because he popped his head out of his office door.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing here?!"

I didn't respond and instead walked over to the shop's stereo that was mounted in a cabinet along the wall. I turned the volume knob and the music inside the shop got louder. Not loud enough, however, to hide various chuckles from around the shop. I walked towards his office, let myself inside, and shut the door behind us. It was suddenly very quiet.

I took a seat across from Jacob's desk and surveyed the damage to his face. Since we had left the hospital almost 72 hours ago, a large bruise had surfaced that splayed across Jacob's face, from the stitches in his lip to underneath his eye. Seeing the brutality of it made me rethink my earlier statement to Edward; suddenly I finally wanted to know what Jacob had said to be deserving of this.

"Bella, what are you doing back in town already?"

"Gosh, I'm getting such a warm reception everywhere I go. I should really leave town more often."

"I'm serious. I thought you weren't back until tomorrow."

"I finished my business last night and took an early flight back."

"Well, now you get to see me in all my glory," he said, gesturing towards his face.

"There's nothing glorified about it, Jake."

He looked down at the mess of papers on his desk with solemnity.

"I want to know what you said to Edward."

Immediately his head jerked back up and he looked at me like I had just asked him to sit in the electric chair.

"I don't care how drunk you were. I know you remember what you said and I want to hear it...straight from the horse's busted mouth."

Our eyes locked in a challenge. He was sadly mistaken if he thought he could stare his way out of answering my question.

"Start at the beginning. You and Edward were still at the table when I left to go to the ladies room. How did you get from there to bleeding on the floor outside the bathrooms?"

"He started it, Bella. I heard him telling you how he couldn't wait to fuck you when you got home."

I blushed, but continued my gaze. "You heard that?"

"Yeah, and it pissed me off."

"So then what? How did you get back to the bathrooms?"

"I guess Edward was embarrassed about being overheard, so he left to go wait for you by the bathroom door. I don't know why I followed him, Bella. I was just so pissed."

"And drunk."

"And drunk. I couldn't stop myself from provoking him."

"What did you say?"

Jacob broke our gaze before he could possibly answer. I braced myself for hearing whatever it was.

"I...I told him I wasn't surprised at how enthusiastic you were. I told him he could thank me because I taught you all you knew."

I barely heard the last words because Jacob's voice was almost a whisper, but I caught everything. I could barely believe he dared repeat it, but I had asked. I sat back in my chair, gripping the armrests in an effort to not give Jacob a matching bruise on the other side of his face. He looked defeated, though. It didn't matter that I couldn't immediately forgive him and thank him for his honesty. He couldn't forgive himself.

My mind went to Edward and I knew that I had told him the absolute truth earlier when I promised him that I trusted his judgment, that I believed his actions were justified.

"I'm glad you have the decency to look ashamed of yourself."

Jacob didn't move. He just closed his eyes.

"Jacob, how can we stay friends when there's this level of jealousy? This is already difficult as it is, and you're making it impossible."

"I know."

"Every day Edward becomes a more important part of my life. I'm not going to waste my energy trying to keep the two of you separated. You have to accept what he means to me as-is or stay the hell away." Tears sprung to my eyes and I blinked them back.

"I know."

"Do you even still want me that way? You know how horrible we were as a couple."

Jacob finally looked up at me, his head turned enough to mostly hide the damaged side of his face. "Can I be honest?" he asked.

"Please."

"Every logical fiber of my being knows that we didn't work out and I am completely satisfied walking away with a friendship. But..."

"But..."

He swallowed thickly. "But, Bella, you are still the subject of my every fantasy. I haven't been with anyone since you...not even a rebound. I don't mean to be completely crass, but I don't exactly have any new material to work with yet."

"What about Leah?"

"I'm trying my damndest not to fuck it up with her and turn it into a rebound. We're only a few dates in and she has been badly hurt before by a fiancee who suddenly left her for someone else. I'm trying to do the right thing and it is _killing _me."

"Wow." I couldn't hide the surprise I felt.

"Yeah, and I'm already running out of excuses to not see her until my face is healed. I don't want to have to explain this to her too."

"Just tell her you're a clumsy idiot. That's close enough to the truth," I said with a smile. I was actually really proud of Jacob in this moment. I decided to give him an ounce of credit and acknowledge that I would have likely felt a streak of jealousy if he had been the first to start dating someone else.

"I know none of this justifies what I said."

"You're right. And you owe me an apology. Not right now," I said before he could jump in. "I expect an apology and I expect you to give Edward one as well. Don't expect one in return, by the way. He doesn't owe you anything."

Jacob nodded in agreement.

"Lastly, we _have _to start acting more like friends and less like ex lovers."

"Say no more. I know what you mean."

"I hope you do. If not, I will give you explicit instructions."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Shut the hell up, Jacob."

He smiled and then winced. I stood to leave and he stood with me, opening the door for me. I turned to hug him in the doorway. Behind us there were whistles and catcalls from the guys in the shop.

"Get back to work, assholes," Jacob shouted.

I got into my car and checked my phone before I started the engine. There were two text messages:

_Alice knows you're back. Sorry. - Edward_

_So I know it's impolite to ask your guest to cook something, but you simply have to make us dessert Friday night. Carlisle likes chocolate. - Alice  
_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to my readers who remain loyal as the time between updates has expanded. I am trying to be better!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Stephenie Meyer created Twilight. I created this work of fan fiction.**

* * *

EPOV

After finishing a meeting with the creative team later that afternoon, I checked my phone and saw a missed text from Bella:

_I handled things with Jacob. And I was right._

I texted her back:

_Right about what?_

_I was right about your actions being justified. I hope now the whole issue can be laid to rest._

Then a moment later:

_Oh, but you should be expecting to receive an apology from him at some point._

At first I didn't know what to think about that. I didn't really like the idea of Bella playing mediator in that way, but after some more thought I realized she hadn't told me I owed anyone an apology. She really was making him accountable for the whole situation. Still, it didn't sit easy in my stomach. Then again, this was a completely different outcome than any other physical altercation I'd been in. I was definitely on board with laying the situation to rest. There was no sense in stirring up anything more with Bella. My phone chimed again and interrupted my thoughts. This time it was Alice.

_Bella says you guys will be at dinner Friday at 7 and she will bring a chocolate rum cake. Dad is going to love her._

I was glad we would be having this dinner soon. It had been looming in the back of my mind ever since Esme suggested it a few weeks ago during our discussion regarding my relationship with Bella. I wondered how smooth the transition would be. When it came to Bella and I, we seemed to have a natural, healthy balance between our professional and personal lives. I wondered what might change when it came to Bella's professional and personal relationship with my mother, our boss. My father would help to keep Esme in check; Jasper would be there as well, providing his usual calming effect. I wasn't going to let my guard down, though. You never know what those Cullen women can throw at you.

XOXOXOX

When I picked Bella up from her apartment Friday evening she was carrying a portable cake container and wearing the same green, off-the-shoulder shirt she had worn on our first "real" date. I wondered if she had worn it on purpose because I knew it would drive me crazy all night and make me think of our first time together. Maybe she wanted me to feel as uneasy as I'm sure she was feeling. Still, she smiled her gorgeous smile as she got in the car.

"Hey, beautiful," I greeted her.

"Hey yourself." She reached into the back seat to situate her cake, then leaned towards me for a kiss. I lingered against her lips as long as reasonably possible.

As we drove out of the city and into the suburbs I began telling Bella more about my family's history, how Carlisle met Esme when he saved her life in the ER after a skiing accident, and what it was like being raised by two overachievers. Bella seemed keenly interested in knowing more about my upbringing and I obliged until we pulled up onto the long driveway. At that point I decided to give Bella the best pep talk I could.

"Just be yourself in there tonight. Don't feel like you only have to talk business with Esme and if Carlisle only answers you in short sentences, that's just the way he is. He and I both lived here with Alice and Esme doing most of the talking."

Bella smiled at me. "It's going to be fine, Edward. Honestly, I think you're more nervous that I am."

I pulled the car into a spot on the driveway next to Alice and Jasper's Land Rover. "You may be right," I said, squeezing Bella's hand.

Esme and Carlisle met us at the door.

"Dad, this is Bella. Bella, Carlisle Cullen."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Cullen," Bella said shyly, offering her hand.

"Please, call me Carlisle. And please let me take that cake off your hands," he replied with a smile, kissed her outstretched hand, then retreated into the house with the cake. From the porch light I could see a blush in Bella's cheeks and a chuckle escaped my lips. For once I was grateful to have inherited the innate ability to charm women from Carlisle. It never came in handy before Bella.

"Bella, before you even come inside, I want to apologize and put our little discussion behind us. You should feel completely at home here and I don't want you to feel like you have to act any differently in my presence. Tonight you are here as my son's date and not my employee."

"Thank you, Esme. I appreciate that. I'm glad to be here. You have a lovely home." Bella's returning smile was so warm and her words so genuine. I was sort of blown away.

_Can it really be this easy?_

"Well! Come inside and see the rest of the house! Alice and Jasper are helping me finish with dinner."

"Is there anything I can help with?" Bella asked.

"Nothing at all. Come. I'll show you around."

Feeling confident about how things were going, I left Esme and Bella to do the tour and headed to the kitchen. Carlisle was transferring Bella's cake to a serving platter and Alice was flitting around in front of the stove. Jasper pointed at me with with his hands shaped like guns and said, "Drink, partner?"

I grinned. "A glass of wine for Bella and I both please."

"That's a beautiful young lady you found there," Carlisle said, looking at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"Thanks. I think so too."

"And you were brave enough to leave her alone with your mother?"

I answered his question with a question: "Should I be worried?"

"Well, I heard you were very protective of her."

From the stove I heard Alice snort in an attempt to hold in laughter.

"Oh yeah? Where did you hear that?" I said, giving Alice an accusatory glare.

_Why had she felt the need to tell our parents about the altercation with Jacob? Blabbermouth!_

Carlisle ignored the look I was giving Alice and answered me. "From the way your mother described your conversation in her office, you really stuck up for yourself and for Bella."

"Oh...oh yeah. Well, mom crossed a line when she cornered Bella without me."

"I hope you know I did my best to stop her."

"I believe you."

A few minutes later Bella came into the kitchen, led by Esme. The smile hadn't left her face, so I assumed everything was still going swimmingly. I handed her her wine glass and she took an appreciative sip.

"Let's all have a seat in the living room. Alice, can you finish up in here?" Esme asked.

"Sure, mom," Alice said over her shoulder.

Bella, Esme, and Carlisle seated themselves on the sofas while I sat behind my piano. Jasper stayed behind to help Alice. I played softly while Bella struck up conversation with Carlisle.

"Carlisle, didn't you just get back from Belize?"

"Yes, actually. That's why Esme and I missed Emmett's charity event; we were there for just over a week. I take my entire private practice group down there with me every year to perform cataract surgeries."

"That is so generous of you," Bella said, "both for your staff and the local people who benefit from your generosity."

"It's the least we can do."

As Bella continued asking Carlisle questions about the country, its people, and the sites, I got lost in my piano playing. After a few minutes, Alice came in to let us know that dinner was ready. Everyone stood and I worked towards a stopping point in the song I was playing. I looked at Bella, who was standing, sipping from her glass and watching me play. I realized she hadn't seen me play before. I looked down at my hands on the keyboard as Bella turned away. Then I heard a crash and an ear-splitting screech. I abruptly stopped playing and turned towards the sudden commotion.

I didn't see Bella anymore with the sofa obstructing my view. Carlisle and Esme stood looking at where Bella had gone. I stood and bolted towards her. She had fallen through the glass coffee table. There was broken glass everywhere, red wine on the rug, and Bella was bleeding badly from her arm.

Carlisle was the first to move. His footsteps crunched through the glass and he bent to scoop Bella up. Esme stood aghast with her hand clasped over her mouth and her eyes huge.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked, moving towards where Carlisle was holding her. Just then Alice and Jasper ran in to see what had caused all the noise. Bella buried her face in Carlisle's shoulder and started to cry.

"I'm taking her to my office and stitching her up." Carlisle turned and carried a limp and sobbing Bella as if she weighed nothing. "Keep dinner warm and, Alice, find Bella a shirt she can wear. Boys, clean this glass up and pour your mother a drink."

I was still so stunned, I could do nothing but comply. As Carlisle and Bella disappeared up the stairs I heard her call out through her tears, "I'm so sorry. I ruined everything."

XOXOXOX

BPOV

I wasn't sure how things would play out tonight, but I certainly hadn't expected the evening to turn out this way. I found myself sitting in Carlisle's office in my bra while he tweezed pieces of glass out of my arm. I did my best not to flinch every time he picked at me and I stayed as calm as possible as he carefully stitched a few of the larger cuts. He was quiet as he worked and I did what I could to not start crying again.

"I want you to come by my office on Monday so I can be sure none of these cuts gets infected."

"Yes, sir."

Carlisle opened his mouth to say something - probably to tell me not to call him sir - but then there was a knock on the door. Alice entered without waiting for an answer. She was carrying a soft looking black sweater.

"This should be loose and comfortable enough, but still cover your cuts."

"Thank you, Alice."

Carlisle began applying bandages to cover the stitches.

"Mom won't say it, but she hated that rug. Everything is replaceable but you, Bella. I'm glad nothing worse happened." Alice patted the hand that wasn't injured, turned, and floated out of the room.

"She's right. I happen to know there's already been a replacement rug ordered over a month ago. I got the bill."

This comment made me smile briefly, but I still felt like such a klutz. Carlisle helped me put the sweater on and then helped me stand.

"Good as new."

"Got anything to fix my pride?"

"Sorry, dear."

I sighed and let Carlisle lead me out of his office and back downstairs where everyone was waiting.

XOXOXOX

A few minutes into dinner it became painfully obvious that Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper were carrying the conversation for the rest of us. Edward kept giving me worried and concerned looks, as did Esme. When I came back downstairs with Carlisle, the glass and the rug had been cleared away from the hardwood floor, leaving a big bare spot, but nothing that looked like a crime scene. Esme had taken my hand and assured me that there was nothing to worry about. I was still wary.

Dinner was delicious and I hadn't ruined it by making it and everyone else wait. I did my best to smile and contribute to the conversation, but Edward was practically mute. After dinner, Alice poured coffee for everyone and brought out the cake for Esme to slice and serve.

"Bella, I don't know if you're familiar with formal dining, but this style of service, where the host serves everyone at the table, is English." Esme said as she passed me a piece.

I smiled and nodded, but Edward finally decided to pipe up in this moment.

"She knows this stuff mom. She's practically a chef."

"Actually, I didn't know that," I said, tossing a glare at Edward. Then I turned back to Esme with a smile. "Most of my work has been done behind the kitchen door."

"Speaking of work, there is one point of business I needed to bring up tonight." Esme said, lifting a finger in the air.

Edward rolled his eyes and Carlisle made an "mmmm" sound as he took a bite of the cake, as though that might change the subject.

"I need you to travel for some business I can't handle personally. I am trying to close a deal with the Aspen/Snowmass ski resort, but I will be in California that week. Bella, I need you and Edward to go in my stead."

"I'm sure we could do that, right Edward?"

"Sure. Are they at least putting us up?"

"Better than that, son. They have a ski-in, ski-out cabin they have offered for an entire week. There's just one catch. It's over Thanksgiving."

Edward's expression and demeanor suddenly brightened. "Sounds great to me. I'm sure Bella and I can make that work," he said, throwing an arm around my shoulder and pulling me to him. I winced sharply as his hand dug into some of my fresh stitches.

"Oh God. I'm sorry, honey!"

"It's okay." I said through gritted teeth. I wasn't mad, just trying to breathe through the pain.

Edward leaned in to kiss my cheek and brushed back some hair that had fallen into my face. As always, I felt what could only be described as electricity between us. I turned my grimace into a smile as I looked at him. He was genuinely excited at the prospect of a quiet holiday together in the mountains. I don't know how long we gazed at each other, but a cough eventually drew my attention back to the rest of the table. Carlisle was smiling, but otherwise enjoying his cake. Esme was looking back and forth at Edward and I as though we were aliens who had just crash landed into her coffee table and invited ourselves to dinner. Alice coughed once again.

"I'm sorry, but there has to be room for more than two on this little mountain holiday." Alice had the sass cranked way up.

"Yes, actually. I was hoping the four of you would go and invite anyone else along. There are 5 bedrooms and plenty of space for everyone. Your father and I will fly in Wednesday night so we can all have Thanksgiving dinner together. How does that sound?"

Alice clapped her hands together excitedly. Edward looked at me as though his hopes were a bit dashed, but then seemed to respond to the smile I was giving him.

"I guess we'd be in trouble if we didn't extend the invitation to Emmett and Rosalie."

When Edward said this, I too began clapping excitedly along with Alice. Esme smiled and assured us that we could iron out the details of the business to be done when we were back in the office Monday. We talked for a little while longer about the details of the trip, but before long my arm started to throb and I felt very tired.

"Take some more ibuprofen when you get home and take it regularly to keep the pain and inflammation down," Carlisle suggested as we walked towards the door.

"I will," I promised. "And I will stop by your office on Monday." I then turned towards Esme. "Thank you. I really enjoyed dinner and seeing your home. I just didn't mean to destroy so much of it." Edward squeezed my good hand as I said this and then led me towards the Volvo.

Alice and Jasper were right behind us and Alice called to me through the car windows. "I'll call you next week. We have so much to talk about and plan!"

"All right," I called back with as much enthusiasm as I could muster in the moment. I sat back in my seat and when I closed my eyes I realized exactly how much my little incident had taken out of me.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked with strained concern in his voice.

"I'll be fine. I'm just really tired."

"What made you fall?"

"I tripped over my own damn feet. I was so entranced, watching you play piano. You're really good, by the way."

"Thanks," he murmured.

"Yeah, so I wasn't paying any attention and misjudged how close I was to the coffee table when I turned away from the piano. Then crash!"

Edward couldn't help but let a little chuckle escape. It wasn't upsetting. I closed my eyes again and smiled.

"Sorry for laughing. I was just remembering the look on my mother's face. But I was so worried you'd be mortified and the whole night would have been ruined."

"It doesn't bother me. I learned a long time ago to embrace self-deprecating humor. Otherwise I would be a miserable klutz and not a loveable one."

"Are you really okay though?"

"Yes, it will just suck if I roll over on my arm in my sleep. These are definitely not my first stitches and I am great at making scars fade."

"And you're really okay with a week with the Cullens in a cabin in the woods?" Edward asked this with as much genuine concern as he had when asking about my injuries.

"You make it sound so scary. It'll be fun."

"Are you going to call Rosalie?"

"I'll see her tomorrow. We're shopping and going to lunch."

"I'll wait to call Emmett until tomorrow then too."

XOXOXOX

Edward and I had gone to bed relatively early, but my body must have needed the extra rest because I slept through my 8am yoga class.

Could you have even done yoga with your busted arm? Oh yeah. That.

Edward must have sensed that I was awake because I heard him put down the book he was reading and then he snuggled up behind me. He was careful to not put any pressure on my arm, but before long I felt pressure against my backside.

"Hi there."

"Good morning," he responded in a sultry voice.

"I don't think I'm quite up to that..."

"Aww. Does it hurt badly?"

"It's pretty sore."

"I'll be very gentle. I promise..."

I was beginning to get a bit frustrated with Edward, but it certainly was a rare occasion when I didn't want to have sex. I was about to give him a firm 'no' when my cell phone rang. It was Rosalie.

"Hey, Rose."

"Bella, can you meet me at my place?"

"I thought we were meeting at the mall at noon."

"I know, but I need you to come over. Like right now."

"What's the rush?"

"Bella, I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Author's Note: See how fast that update took? Amazing, right? Please keep me motivated with reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Stephenie Meyer created Twilight. I created this work of fan fiction.**

* * *

BPOV

"I'll be right there," I breathed into the phone. When I heard the line disconnect on the other end I flew out of bed. I stumbled over our discarded clothes on the floor from the night before on my way to my dresser. I was yanking on some jeans when I turned to see a confused Edward - still laying under the sheet, still pitching a tent. I shook my head in an attempt to think straight.

"What's going on with Rosalie?"

_Great. Ask me the one question I can't answer._

"She has an emergency. She needs me." I winced as I temporarily forgot about the stitches in my arm and yanked on a long sleeved shirt.

"What kind of emergency? Is she okay?"

_Can you please stop being so damn concerned and polite?_I thought as I rummaged through my closet for boots.

"Does it have anything to do with Emmett?"

I was so grateful that I had my back to Edward as he asked this because my face would have given me away. I didn't know the details yet of what was going on and exactly how much it may or may not involve Emmett. I didn't want Edward to know. Then he wouldn't be put in a position to keep a secret from his friend. I sat with my back to Edward, pulling on socks and boots, and contemplated my answer for a moment.

"I'm not sure." This was pretty close to the truth and I hoped Edward would be okay with that. "Let me go to her and see what exactly is going on."

"Okay. I understand."

"Thanks, babe. Lock up behind yourself. I'll see you tonight." I swiftly kissed him on the cheek and grabbed my phone and purse on my way out of the bedroom. I paused in front of my hallway mirror, ran my fingers through my bedhead, and headed out. As I got in my car I wondered for a brief moment if I should stop by the drugstore for some home pregnancy tests. Rose hadn't gone into details over the phone. I decided to make a quick stop before going to her apartment. Better safe than sorry.

15 minutes later I was pulling up in front of Rose's duplex. I saw her briefly peek through the curtains as I pulled into a spot. She disappeared just as quickly and her front door opened right as I climbed the last step on her porch. I stepped inside and, as soon as the door was closed behind me, I was immediately clobbered by Rosalie in a huge hug.

"Thank you so much for hurrying!" I couldn't help the sharp wince that involuntarily escaped me as she squeezed my injured arm with her hug. "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Fell through a coffee table. Stitches," I said, indicating the arm.

Rosalie shook her head and rolled her eyes, but didn't look at all surprised. You get used to it after spending enough time around me. She pulled me by my good arm into the living room and we sat together on the sofa. As we sat, I got a good look at her and she looked like she had been through hell. She was wearing a pair of old sweats, her beautiful golden hair was in a sloppy, slept-in ponytail, and she had bags under her eyes that would easily incur oversized baggage fees at the airport.

"I know I look like hell," she said, reading my mind. I wasn't judging, though. I had barely put myself together before rushing over. Rosalie had a harried look that concerned me, but then I knew the cause.

"Tell me what's going on. Are you late?"

"Yes. Three days late." She couldn't look me in the eye as she answered.

"Have you taken a test?"

"Of course I have! I wouldn't have called out the cavalry if I hadn't made sure!" Rosalie pointed to me as she answered. She acted accused and I sort of knew to expect Rose's defenses to be in full force. Very typical Rose.

"I was only asking because I stopped and bought you some tests at the drugstore on my way over. Do you want to take another one?"

"I took three."

I stopped mid-reach for my purse. "Okay, so tell me what you think happened."

"I think I must have skipped a pill or something! Emmett is going to hate me!"

"Before we even begin talking about Emmett, are you sure you missed a pill? You'd probably see if you did," I suggested.

"I don't always take them the same time of day like you're supposed to. So maybe I took two in one day without knowing."  
"Has this ever happened before?"

"No!" Her voice was reaching new octaves now.

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. I wasn't expecting it, but the physical contact made Rosalie break down. She buried her face in the pillow she was clutching and began to sob and squeeze my hand back. I scooted over so I could be next to her and gingerly draped my injured arm over her hunched shoulders.

"Does Emmett know?"

"Not yet. But he knows something is wrong. I bailed on our date last night."

"How do you think he'll take it?" As soon as the words left my mouth I realized something awful. I realized that I had no clue about the status of their relationship. I had been so wrapped up in Edward and work, I had stopped paying any mind to my best friend. I had no clue about what happened after their apparent hook-up at the auction. I barely even spoke to them at my birthday celebration. Then again, they had seemed to be completely consumed in each other the whole night. I guess I assumed everything was going great. To my knowledge Edward hadn't mentioned anything from Emmett. I felt awful because she would have to give me more backstory that I should have already known.

"Emmett is not big on titles. He won't say we're boyfriend/girlfriend, so I bet he's going to have an even harder time with 'Dad'!" Rose's voice cracked at the word "Dad" and she sobbed again into the pillow. I rubbed her back gently and internally kicked myself some more.

"Titles aside, has everything else been going well between you?" I probed.

Rosalie lifted her head from the pillow and had a look of complete adoration on her face that shone through the tears and red splotches. I smiled at her, knowing the gist of her answer already.

"He's amazing, Bella. The title thing is really my only complaint. He's conscientious and thoughtful. He lets me babble on about cases and keeps up with me too; he's not just nodding his head. He takes me on amazing dates. Not to mention, he's gorgeous and fucks me like a..."

"Okay, sailor. I get the point," I teased.

"Sorry," she said, looking down at her hands. "That's probably how I ended up in this situation to begin with, huh?"

"Oh no, Rose. That's not what I meant!"

"It's okay. I...just..." Rose hesitated, looking at me out of the corner of her eyes before continuing. "You're going to think I'm crazy."

"What? Why?"

"Because a single, workaholic mother is a terrible idea...but I think I like the thought of having a baby!"

This didn't surprise me at all, so I didn't miss a beat. "You've always said you wanted to have kids. It doesn't surprise me that you like the idea of being a mom. I know you'll make the best decision for yourself. And if Emmett doesn't do his part, I'll hang him by his balls."

"Aww. But I like his balls."

"Seriously, Rose. Enough with the TMI."

"You really think I could handle a kid?"

"I know you'd find a way."

"I guess I need to make a doctor's appointment. I want to be absolutely certain before I tell Emmett or anyone else. You can't tell Edward."

"No, I sort of already thought of that. I don't want him to feel like he has to keep something from his friend."

"But now I'm making you keep something from Edward," she admitted sadly.

"It's okay. I'll tell him you found a grey hair and freaked out. That's buyable."

Rosalie launched the pillow at me. I reflexively lifted my arms to block it and found myself wincing in pain yet again. If I wasn't careful, I was going to pull out Carlisle's careful stitches. He'd see the evidence on Monday. Thinking of the Cullens reminded me about the invitation we needed to extend to Rosalie and Emmett for Thanksgiving.

"So, I know a potential pregnancy could throw several wrenches in several gears for you..." I began.

"Yeah...?"

"But last night we were all invited to fly to Aspen and stay in one of their ski-in ski-out cabins over the Thanksgiving holiday. Edward and I will be there the entire week for work, but you and Emmett would be welcome to join us later along with Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme."

"That sounds amazing, but you're right. I have no idea what the fallout will be. Can I give a tentative yes?"

"Absolutely. Even if things sour with Emmett, you'd still be welcome. However it works out. Please consider it."

"I will. I have to get this all figured out first. I wonder how soon I could get an appointment. I better go make some calls."

"Okay, how about I make us some breakfast?"

"Thanks. You're the best."

XOXOXOX

EPOV

I wasn't due to meet Emmett at the gym until noon and I figured there was no sense in going home before then, so I stayed at Bella's. After she left so abruptly I decided to take a quick shower to cool off. While I was in there I made the mistake of smelling her shampoo bottle and quickly found myself with the same problem I'd had earlier. I loved that I hadn't tired of Bella yet, sexually or in any other way. I was still sort of waiting for the other shoe to drop. Old habits and all that.

I eventually decided to relieve myself in the shower. The scent of her shampoo made me think about how much I love to run my fingers through her hair and how it drapes around us whenever she bends down to kiss me. That, in turn, made me think about how much she loves to pull on my hair, particularly when she's having an orgasm. I'm not sure if she's aware of exactly how hard she pulls and exactly how much I love it.

After my shower and solo session, I made myself a quick breakfast and decided to go back to reading in bed - which is what I had been doing until Bella had woken. I got a few dozen pages read when I heard a knock on the door. I pulled on some jeans and looked through the peephole. Standing on the other side of the door was Victoria.

"Just a second!" I called through the door. I decided to grab a shirt so as not to encourage this woman. Something told me this was a wise decision. I opened the door and Victoria greeted me with a long, lingering appraisal of my body. She made no bones about it and I was glad to have taken the time to be fully dressed. Her stark red hair was the only colorful thing about her; her clothing was faded and shabby and the dark circles under her eyes did nothing but further emphasize her pallor. I, unfortunately, was all too familiar the appearance of a hard-core drug user after seeing some college acquaintances fall prey the habit.

"Is Bella home?" she asked.

"She isn't. Is there something I can help you with?"

"I don't think so," she said, absentmindedly playing with the matted 'fur' on the collar of her jacket. "I was going to ask her if James has been going to her cooking classes again."

I was immediately furious hearing this piece of information that Bella had neglected to share with me. One of my traitor hands was balled into a fist. Luckily it was the hand covered by the partly open door.

_James has been going to her cooking classes? Why? What has he cooked recently that wasn't then put into a syringe and shot into his veins?_

I decided to play ignorant in hopes this would encourage Victoria to divulge more information. "I'm not sure. She might have mentioned it, but I can't remember. Why not just ask James?"

Victoria made an annoyed face and glanced over her shoulder before answering. "He wouldn't tell me the truth. The only reason I know he goes is because I see the mail we get, advertising other classes.

"Does he go to a lot of her classes?"

"I don't know," she snorted. "How often does Bambi teach?"

"Bambi?"

"That's my nickname for her. Ya know: doe eyes, shaky legs. Bambi."

I almost let a smile escape at this somewhat credible assessment of Bella. "Why do you think he's going?"

"It's some stupid crush. James likes to...fixate...on things."

"Should I be concerned?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. There was no more hiding how defensive I felt. "Has he ever fixated on other women?"

She snorted again. "How the hell should I know? I'd be the last person he'd tell."

She was lying. I knew this, but I also knew that accusing her wouldn't get me anywhere. "So what were you hoping to accomplish by asking Bella about this?"

"I dunno. I just wanted to be sure she wasn't '_encouraging_' him."

"You mean you wanted to be sure she wasn't flirting with him."

"Oh no," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Why would she ever do that when she has you around, loverboy?" With that, she reached out with her gaunt fingers to stroke them across my abdomen. I stepped back at her touch and she let out a cackling laugh.

"Victoria!? What are you doing up there?" James shouted from the stairwell, one flight down. I was grateful I didn't hear his feet approaching up the stairs.

"Nothing!" she called back, winking at me. Victoria turned and headed down the staircase, out of sight. I shut the door, but stood still in the hallway as I gathered my thoughts. There was no doubt in my mind that I had to have a conversation with Bella and fill her in on what I learned from Victoria. She needed to understand the seriousness of this situation. I hoped she would take me seriously and the only way I would be able to convince her would be to approach the conversation very calmly.

I found my phone and texted Emmett to let him know I'd be at the gym early, hitting the bags.

XOXOXOX

BPOV

Two hours after we finished breakfast, Rose and I were sitting in the waiting room at the local Planned Parenthood. She was unable to schedule an appointment with her doctor until Wednesday of the next week. After screaming about ridiculous health coverage for government employees, Rosalie settled for a drop in appointment here, where she could at least get a urinalysis. I was holding her hand as we waited for the clinician to call her back for the results. As we sat I heard her phone chime several times. I assumed they were texts from Emmett and that she was ignoring them.

"Roaslie?" the clinician called out.

"Come with me, Bella. I don't want to find out alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

I followed Rose through the heavy wooden door and we were led into a small patient room. Rose sat on the exam table and I took the chair beside it. The clinician was a petite, older woman with grey hair, carefully curled and styled. She looked like the kind of gentle soul who could deliver this kind of news. She smiled warmly at Rosalie before looking down at the chart in her hands.

"Ms. Hale, we found trace amounts of the pregnancy hormone, hCG, in your urine today."

"Trace amounts?"

"Yes, but this usually just means we have detected a pregnancy in its very early stages."

"Oh, okay."

"You indicated on your chart that you are seeing a primary care physician. Do you have an appointment scheduled with them as well?"

"Yes, I'm seeing my doctor in 4 days."

"Good. If you are pregnant, they will see an increase in the hormone level by then."

"And if I'm not pregnant?"

"If you are not pregnant, your doctor can begin investigating the cause of a false-positive."

Rosalie contemplated this for a moment and then smiled a small smile. I squeezed her hand and smiled back with same muted level of enthusiasm.

"Thanks for sharing the news."

"You're welcome, dear. Is there anything else I can help you with today?"

"I don't think so. I don't want an abortion, if that's what you're asking." Rose demonstrated her usual tact.

"Whatever you'd like. We offer a variety of information on child development and family planning."

"Oh, yeah. No thanks. I appreciate it though."

The clinician led us back to the waiting room and Rose went to check out at the front desk. I pulled my phone out of my bag and saw a missed text from Edward.

_Change of plans. Can we stay at my place tonight?_


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Stephenie Meyer created Twilight. I created this work of fan fiction.**

* * *

EPOV

An afternoon of intense exercise helped to curb my rage, but I was still quite keyed up hours later when I waited at my apartment for Bella. I couldn't distract myself with work or even come up with any good ideas for what Rosalie's emergency might have been. I had tried to explain the James/Victoria situation to Emmett, but his only suggestion was to ask Bella to move in with me. He figured that would easily solve my problem, if Bella no longer lived anywhere near James. What he didn't consider was a) whether our relationship was really to that stage and b) how ridiculous it would be to suggest Bella move into my shoebox with me.

_You could afford a place 12 times the size of this hole. How nice would it be to know you're guaranteed to wake up next to her every morning? Maybe Emmett's idea isn't so crazy after all..._

I shook off the thought and decided to distract myself with dinner preparations. I prepped a small pork tenderloin and put it into the crock pot, along with some potatoes, onions, carrots, chicken broth and red wine. Dinner was still a few hours away and I knew Bella would want to shower when she got home, since she didn't get a chance to this morning.

_See, Cullen, you're already referring to it as her home..._

I dropped the lid on to the crock pot with a clang. Damnit, I did want to make a home with her. The idea sounded so good to me, it was a little scary. I leaned against the kitchen counter and contemplated it for a few minutes.

_Would she say yes? Am I really ready to give up all of my independence? I bet we could get a bigger place not far from here..._

Before I knew it, I was on the computer, looking at listings in the area. I wasn't even looking at rental properties; I was looking at houses...like houses for sale. I became so absorbed I missed the sound of Bella's key in the door and was shocked by the sound of the door shutting. I snapped my laptop closed and dashed out of the room to find Bella. I discovered her in the kitchen with the crock pot lid in her hand, inhaling the fragrance of our cooking dinner.

"Smells fantastic!" she beamed.

"Thanks, but you know the slow cooker rules. Gotta leave the lid on." I guided her hand to replace the lid with one hand while the other encircled her waist and pulled her against me. She squirmed a bit as I began nibbling along her neck.

"I feel so icky going all day without a shower."

"So go take one. I brought you clothes. Your bag is in the bedroom."

She scrunched her nose. "You didn't have to do that, you know. I could have stopped by my place on the way here."

"Yeah, but now you're here sooner than you would have been."

"You're greedy with me sometimes, Edward Cullen."

"Is that a bad thing, Bella Swan?"

"Not yet," she said, quirking an eyebrow at me. "Did you pack me complete outfits or am I relegated to slips and lingerie like I was on my birthday?"

"A little from column A, a little from column B," I teased. "I packed enough for you to stay until we go to work on Monday. Hope that's okay."

_Jesus man, are you nesting?_

Bella smiled and turned towards the bedroom. She had her shirt off by the time she was halfway there and I followed like a sick puppy.

_Just pull out your wallet and prepare to hand over your man card._

The bedroom was more well lit and I suddenly took note of the bruises covering Bella's arm and chest. They hadn't been there this morning. The areas that Carlisle had to stitch looked red and irritated as well.

"Bella, that looks awful!"

"Thanks," she muttered, self consciously crossing her arms in an attempt to cover herself..

"I'm sorry. I just don't think I realized how bad it was. How much does it hurt?"

"I've been taking ibuprofen all day. It only hurts when I stretch it too far or run into something."

"Do you need help showering?" I meant to sincerely offer her assistance, not leer at her naked and showering. Mostly.

"I think I'll be okay, but maybe stay close by in case I need something?"

"I'll be right here on my computer if you need something."

She finished stipping down and sauntered around the corner into the bathroom. When I heard the water running and the curtain slide closed, I reopened my laptop and resumed my perusal of the local real estate. I kept an ear out for Bella's call, but it never came. About 10 minutes later the water shut off and I heard her stepping out and reaching for a towel.

"Edward, will you do me a favor? There's some ointment in my purse I want to put on my cuts."

I grabbed her purse from the coffee table and was surprised by what I found inside it, in addition to the ointment. Bella emerged from the bathroom, naked, her pale skin tinged pink from the hot water in the shower. She was towel drying her hair with her good arm, so she couldn't see me standing still as a statue, the ointment in one hand and a box of pregnancy tests in the other.

"I love this stuff. It has saved me from getting so many scars, you don't even..." she cut off when she saw me. "They're not for me!" she blurted out.

It took me a moment before I could think straight. Several moments, actually. Oddly enough, there was a relatively easy way for me to believe this - not just because I trusted her.

"They're for Rosalie," I stated more than asked. I was still physically frozen.

She nodded.

"Were you going to tell me what happened?"

Bella casted her eyes downward and shook her head.

"Because you thought I would have to tell Emmett."

She raised her head again, chin strong, but tears welled in her eyes. She nodded.

"He deserves to know."

"Up until now no one knew except for Rose and me. She's waiting until she sees her doctor before she involves anyone else."

"I guess that's fair." I found I was able to move again. I dropped the box and the ointment onto the coffee table and moved towards Bella, who looked incredibly drained. I was surprised I didn't notice it before. "You've had to be extremely strong and supportive for her all day, haven't you?"

Bella nodded yet again and this time the tears escaped down her cheeks. I enveloped her as carefully as I could and rocked her ever so slightly.

"And then you had to come home to me, knowing you couldn't share a word of it." She pressed her face further into my shoulder and let out a little muffled sob. "I'm sorry all of this has been put on you."

"I'm sorry you found out this way. I didn't mean to scare you." The way she looked up at me made me think, _doe eyes_, and I was immediately reminded of my my encounter with Victoria and my resulting uncomfortable news for Bella.

_Might as well get all of the unpleasant conversation for the evening out of the way now._

I no longer thought it appropriate to propose the idea of living together this evening. I still wasn't one hundred percent convinced myself that it was the best idea for us. I was still baffled at the level of enthusiasm I had worked up in such a short amount of time.

"Bella, there's something else we need to talk about. Why don't you get dressed and I'll pour us a glass of wine."

She eyed me extremely suspiciously, I'm guessing based on the seriousness of my tone. I reached back down to the coffee table for the ointment and offered it to her. She nodded and turned to head towards the bedroom.

A few minutes later we were both settled on the sofa with a glass of wine. Bella had thanked me for packing her favorite yoga pants, which she was wearing now, but instead of her own shirt she was wearing one of my v-neck undershirts with no bra. With her combed hair still slightly damp and curly, she looked so sexy. I tried to veer my eyes away from the angry red wounds and purple bruises on her arm. They made her look so vulnerable and fragile. I knew damn well that these were accidental, self-inflicted wounds, but I just knew someone like James was capable of hurting her this badly and much, much worse.

Bella took a sip of her wine and appreciatively savored it. Then she looked at me very directly and asked, "does what you have to tell me have anything to do with why you changed your mind about staying at my place tonight?"

I was so surprised at her intuition that it took me a moment to answer her. "Actually, it does. I need to talk to you about your neighbors, James and Victoria."

Bella immediately huffed and rolled her eyes. I took a deep breath and steadied myself. I expected her reaction, but it still took a lot of effort to approach this conversation calmly and effectively explain the situation to her.

"Bella, I got a visit today from Victoria today. Well, she actually came to visit you."

"Me? What did she want from me?" Bella asked nonchalantly, taking another sip of her wine.

"She came to ask you if James was still coming to all of your cooking classes."

"Oh." Bella was no longer looking at me.

"Victoria and I don't have much in common, but we both agree that James is fixated on you."

She was silent for a few moments and I could see that she was thinking things over in her mind. If I was lucky, she was hopefully looking at all of his actions through a new lense - a lense that demonstrated just how creepy he was.

"He...he has come to a lot of my classes," she admitted, but then rushed to add, "that's it though. He holds the door for me and says a polite hello when we cross paths. He's asked if its okay that he goes to my classes. I said yes because he's never been a threat. Otherwise, he keeps to himself."

"Sociopaths can be very charming. It's how they draw you in. I actually sort of wish you had been there when Victoria came by. Then you would see someone else who views this similarly to me, albeit from a very different standpoint."

"I'm sorry, Edward, but I refuse to think the worst about someone when I don't have any evidence to show otherwise. He and I have lived in the same building for years now. I'm telling you, I would have seen something."

"But what about what _I_ have seen and heard?"

"You've only ever told me about the time you saw him up on my floor of the building."

I shook my head in frustration. Just like with Jacob, I didn't want to repeat what James had said to me. I knew I'd have to though. "From the moment I met James he has harassed me about being with you...sexually."

Bella's eyes widened a bit.

"One night I ran into him as I was leaving your place and he told me he could smell you on me."

The room was exceptionally quiet after I finished that statement. Bella looked down at her hands. I couldn't blame her for not knowing what to say.

"Bella, aren't you creeped out by his appearance alone? Its plain to me just looking at them that both James and Victoria also have some pretty heavy drug habits."

"Honestly, I...I guess I knew there was something not right with both of them, but I never got in their way and they never got in mine. What they choose to do with their lives is up to them. That includes drug use and an affinity for cooking classes. Until now, none of their actions has affected me - and now its only been indirectly through you."

It took me a minute to contemplate all of this. "So what you're saying is maybe James is only fucking with me?"

"I'm saying it's a possibility. Maybe he gets his jollies from thinking he can mess with your head. Unfortunately, he's using me to do it."

Bella's explanation sounded viable and I hated that. I hated that someone could so easily see one of my vulnerabilities and use it against me. I had to admit, though, I am largely susceptible to that kind of manipulation.

"Maybe you're right," I finally admitted. "But can you agree that him attending all of your classes is pretty unusual?"

"I agree. I promise I will be on the lookout for any other unusual behavior that might indicate something more malicious."

I looked into her eyes deeply to try and assess whether or not she was just placating me. She looked sincere, but I needed more from her. "Promise me you will avoid him at all costs and discourage even the smallest interactions."

"I promise." She sounded a bit exasperated, but I couldn't ask anymore from her. Not after a day like today.

"Thank you, Bella. It means a whole lot to me."

"You're welcome. Thanks for looking out for me. I know you're only doing what you feel is right. I believe you when you say I should be concerned and alert."

Rather than thanking her again, I reached out and pulled her to me for a kiss. I hoped the intensity of my lips against hers and the desperate way I clung to her accurately demonstrated my gratitude. I continued until she began to vocalize and her body began to respond. I gingerly pulled her into my lap and continued to kiss and nibble her lips while I ran my hand under her/my shirt. I had just gotten used to the weight of her breast in my hand when her stomach let out an audible growl. I broke our kiss and softly chuckled.

"I think our dinner should be about done. Shall we eat?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone (stateside) had a lovely Thanksgiving! Thank you to all of my devoted readers, who grow in numbers with every update. I am so thrilled to have so many of you enjoying my little story. Hope you enjoyed this Edward POV. I think its important to see inside both their crazy heads.**


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Stephenie Meyer created Twilight. I created this work of fan fiction.

* * *

BPOV

We ate in relative silence. I hadn't realized how hungry I was; he had me that thoroughly distracted. We both ate quickly and exchanged knowing looks. The dinner he had made was delicious. It hadn't gone unnoticed by me that we were drinking the same wine that he had used to prepare the meal. Still, I was hoping our nonverbal communication was conveying the same message - that we would pick up where we left off after dinner.

Edward was not one to disappoint. We went through the motions of cleaning up after ourselves and soon I felt him pressing himself against my entire backside. He pulled my hair aside and began trailing kisses down my neck, his hands on my hips roughly pulling me back against him.

"What room in the house haven't we had sex in yet?" he asked gruffly in my ear.

"Uhh...the coat closet?" I half asked, distracted by the lingering warmth on my neck and the wall of hardness I was pulled against.

He let out a laugh against my neck and I shuddered as his warm breath streaked across my skin. There is something so bittersweet about being vulnerable to someone; sometimes they can use those vulnerabilities against you, but on the other hand making yourself vulnerable opens you up to experiencing some of the most passionate and pleasurable things that exist. Fortunately, Edward had never taken advantage of my vulnerabilities outside our sexual adventures.

"I'm taking you to my bed. I want to see you spread out beneath me."

"Mmm. Okay." I took his hand and followed him.

When he turned to face me I could see an intensity in his eyes that made me take a little gasp of breath. If this were a completely different scenario, that look would make me feel like prey. I might have been prey to his predator, but I was the most willing prey that ever existed. He could have from me whatever he wanted.

As if in response to my thoughts, he lifted his/my shirt and licked his lips. I gingerly raised my arms over my head and he was careful to remove the shirt over my injuries. A flicker of pain flashed through his eyes as he took in the cuts and bruises. It was the same look he gave me when he saw me earlier.

"I'm okay, Edward. I swear."

"It doesn't look like it," he said, shaking his head.

"Should I put the shirt back on?" I suggested.

"No. No, don't so that. That's ridiculous."

"Why don't you make your own mark?"

"What!?" He stepped back in shock, looking confused.

I knew my words sounded insane and would require an explanation. "You said before that you liked 'marking' me. Maybe if you did, you'd be able to look at that and associate it with something pleasurable."

"Bella, I will never lay a hand on you. How dare you make such a suggestion?" His hands were in his hair and he looked incredibly hurt.

"I'm not telling you to hit me, for God's sake." I took a deep breath to collect myself. I wasn't going to let him derail me or make me feel like a sexual deviant.

_It was originally his fucking idea._

"A few weeks ago you thought it was funny to threaten me with a hickey before my business trip. Those don't hurt. You said yourself that you like seeing or thinking about the physical evidence of our love on my body...or in my body."

The hurt look was gone and re-replaced with the predatory sexual gaze that told me he understood.

"Keep talking," he demanded. His hands snaked into the back of my yoga pants and after a quick squeeze of my ass he pushed them off. He got onto his knees in front of me and helped me step out of the pants. I was naked and he was fully clothed. If he weren't on his knees in front of me like a devout worshipper, I would have felt uncomfortable. I opened my mouth to speak as he dove face first between my legs. They tried to buckle and collapse, but he held me upright as his tongue began roughly massaging between my folds. After a mere moment he pulled back and looked up at me. "Keep talking or I'll stop."

I had to say something just so he would stop looking at me that way and resume what he started with his mouth. "That feels so good, baby. Your tongue is my second favorite organ on your body."

He responded by resuming where he left and moaning against me. I prayed he'd be strong enough to keep holding me up or help me onto the bed, because I had no ability to hold myself up. He had one strong arm locked around my knees and he used his free hand to spread my lips apart. When I didn't continue with my dirty talk he froze against me.

"Okay, okay..." I scrambled for what to say. His mouth was way too distracting. I ran my fingers into his hair and held him against me. It was the least I could do while he was paused and I was thinking. "It was so fucking hot when you...told me a-about seeing me in the office, knowing your cum was...was inside me." He had resumed halfway through my sentence. He'd just have to live with broken statements if he wanted me to pull this off.

"I wish I could keep your dick inside me...filling me up all the time... uggggnnhh," I trailed off when he slid his index finger inside me and curled it. "Fuck!" His shoulders moved in a chuckle, but he never stopped devouring me.

_Edward Anthony Cullen, I am so getting you back for this!_

Between his finger and his tongue I was lost to the world. For once I was grateful for what I knew would be a very quickly approaching orgasm. This was too much to continue much longer; I was going to go off like a gunshot at any moment.

_Unless he stops because you're not talking. Shit!_

"Mmmm baby, I'm glad I can carry something of yours inside me when I can't be full of your dick."

As if he were trying to emulate the full feeling of his cock inside me, he pushed a second finger inside. I snapped like an elastic band and shuddered above him. He held tighter with his arm around my legs as they gave out. He never stopped or eased back on his manipulation of my body as I came. He took instructions so well, right from the beginning, and he never forgot.

When I came down and Edward pulled away, I did not have the anticipated feeling of satiated satisfaction. Instead I felt as though I had just had a bite of the best appetizer of my life and I was hungry for so much more. Edward wordlessly obliged me by laying me across the bed, then undressing himself. I reached between my legs to play in my wetness and flinched each time my fingertips grazed my swollen and sensitive clit. He was undressed in an instant and leaning over me. I leaned up to kiss him, savoring the taste of myself on his lips and tongue.

Next, he made his way down to my breasts, licking and sucking my nipples intermittently. I was lost in the mysterious connection between my breasts and my loins when Edward suddenly did two things at once. He thrust himself inside me and bit down on my left breast, an inch or so above the nipple. It wasn't hard enough to break the skin, but would definitely leave a mark. I was beyond blissed out, but I was conscious enough to realize he'd made a literal mark on my heart to go with the figurative one.

XOXOXOX

I woke a few hours later thinking about Rosalie. When I had left her that afternoon she was still debating whether or not she could be around Emmett without telling him. I hated for her to be alone during this, but I also hated that she would have to keep a secret in order to not be alone.

_What an awful predicament!_

I wasn't able to shake my concern for her and, to make things worse, I began to feel guilty about the content of my earlier statements to Edward.

_I just got done witnessing what's happening to Rose and then I come home and talk dirty to my boyfriend? If I'm not careful, I'll end up in the same damn situation!_

I wasn't worried about getting pregnant, per se. I had an alarm on my phone that reminded me to take my pill at the same time every day. I just felt insanely hypocritical for my actions, like I wasn't taking Rose's situation seriously. I'm sure she and Emmett were having the same kind of fun as Edward and I. Look where it got them.

My guilt and worry began to show itself physically and my tossing and turning woke Edward.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he groaned out, very sleepily.

"I woke up worrying about Rose."

"You did the right thing, supporting her all day. There's not much more you can do."

"I feel guilty about having a wild sexual romp right after that scary situation."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Edward sat up and rubbed some of the sleep from his eyes. "You can't compare them to us, Bella."

"What if it happened to us?"

Edward was so quiet after I asked that, I was suddenly afraid of his answer.

"I really don't know," he said with honesty in voice I could easily detect. I couldn't blame him. I had no idea either.

"Don't project any of this on to yourself. You have enough stress on your plate, supporting your friend."

I nodded.

"And I refuse to let you feel bad about your sexual desires. What we do is...I don't know...sacred...to us. It doesn't belong to anyone but us." With that statement he reached over and brushed his fingertips lightly over the pink bite mark on my breast. There were faint teeth marks and a lightly speckled bruise that formed from the suction of his mouth. Combined with the pleasure of the moment, there was absolutely no pain involved. I loved it.

"Fuck anyone else. This is our sex life. No one else's."

I let out a small laugh and snuggled closer to him. He laid back down behind me, but kept his arm draped over me and his hand on my breast.

"Don't worry about Rose. You're doing all you can for her," he whispered into the darkness a few moments later.

"Thanks. I think I can sleep now." And I did.

XOXOXOX

The following Wednesday I was on pins and needles at work, waiting to hear from Rosalie after her doctor's appointment. I knew her appointment wasn't until one in the afternoon, but I spent the entire morning completely distracted. I was in a meeting that afternoon when she finally called, but I had brought my cell phone with me and excused myself as soon as I saw it was her.

"Rose, it's finally you! What did the doctor say?" I caught Edward's eye from where he sat in the fishbowl just as I was shutting the door to my office. He nodded in acknowledgement, indicating he knew what call this was.

"I'm not pregnant," Rose stated flatly.

"What?!" I screeched, louder than necessary. "I'm sorry for yelling."

"That's okay."

"I don't understand. What happened?"

"Not sure yet. I still haven't had my period and the second urinalysis was positive, but the level of pregnancy hormone in my body hasn't increased. I made them do an ultrasound. There's nothing there." She sounded so defeated, but I couldn't tell if it was disappointment, relief, or confusion from the signs her body was giving her.

"How do you feel?"

"Conflicted."

"I can't even imagine..."

"I'm relieved when I think about Emmett. I'm sad because I began preparing myself for motherhood over the last few days. And I'm worried about what's going on in my body."

"What did your doctor say?"

"They want to do a more thorough exam of my entire reproductive system. I'm coming back in a week or so."

"Okay. Do you think you want to tell Emmett?"

"Should I?"

"That's up to you," I said.

"I want your opinion, Bella. Even though I'm not pregnant, it would probably weird him out."

"Yes, but he's likely still pulling his hair out over what's been bothering you. And I bet there's a good chance he could give you some much needed support."

"You're probably right. I'll think on it some more. I have a lot to think about."

"Let me know how I can help," I offered.

"You know what would be great?"

"What, hon?"

"A long weekend in the Colorado mountains with my friends and a big fat turkey."

I coughed out a laugh. It was so relieving to hear my old Rose peek out of the fog. "Great! I'm so glad you're going to come!"

"Yeah. I'll work out the details with Emmett."

"Okay, let me know what you guys decide and I'll have Esme set up flights for you."

We spoke for a few more minutes. Rosalie began talking more about work and shared some other news with me about her family. We had been so wrapped up in baby talk over the last few days that these things had fallen aside. I was glad to see her moving forward, but I was concerned that she might let herself get wrapped up in her demanding job and not address whatever it was going on with her body. It would be just like her to ignore it and move on. I promised myself I would bring it up if she didn't.

I had forgotten to reopen my door after my conversation, so about 45 minutes later Edward knocked gently and popped his head inside. I was hard at work brainstorming for a project and was caught off guard when I saw him.

"The suspense is killing me," he said, letting himself in and shutting the door behind him.

I shook my head. "No baby."

"Really? Is Rose okay?"

"I think she will be. Lots of mixed emotions."

"No kidding."

"She has things to sort out, but on another note, I'm pretty sure she and Emmett will be coming with us to Aspen!" I couldn't really hide my excitement for this trip anymore. Thanksgiving was two weeks away, but felt like it was fast approaching. I had figured out a few of the logistics with Esme earlier that week, but hadn't had a conversation yet with Alice regarding the specific holiday celebration preparations. The plan was for Edward and I to leave the Saturday before Thanksgiving. We would have the place to ourselves until Tuesday evening, when everyone else would be trickling in. We'd all return to Washington the following Saturday.

Edward was excited too. "I can't wait to get you into a pair of skis! Or would you rather snowboard?"

"Are you out of your damn mind? Do you think I have a death wish? Wait. Have you taken out a life insurance policy on me?"

"You won't even try the bunny slopes?' he fake pouted at me.

"I might..._might_...try cross country skiing, but even then I can see myself getting hurt. I think I'll stick to sledding and tubing. Otherwise, I'll be cooking for everyone."

"I'm sure there will be no complaints about that," he chuckled.

"I'm really excited."

"Me too."

My cell phone rang and I picked it up to see that who it was.

"Apparently Alice is excited too," I said, holding up the phone. "Is she psychic or does she have ESP or something?"

"Probably," he shrugged.

I rolled my eyes, but I was smiling as I answered and began talking logistics with Alice. Edward was listening to us, but he leaned back on the sofa and closed his eyes, smiling occasionally as Alice and I began to discuss the menu. After ten minutes of hearing the specifics of the Cullen fried turkey Thanksgiving tradition I began to tire a bit. I looked over at Edward and he seemed so at peace, I almost wondered if he was asleep.

"Alice, I actually think its a good idea for you to talk to Edward about the itinerary. I know he has ideas for skiing and whatnot," I suggested as I walked towards my office door and reached to lock it. When I looked back at Edward he was looking at me with one eye open and the corresponding eyebrow raised in question.

"Yeah. He's actually sitting right here and wants to talk to you." Upon hearing this he sat up and gave me an 'oh no, you didn't' look. I handed him the phone, smiling. His eyes narrowed to slits and he took the phone from my extended hand.

"Hi, sister," he said, a bit defeated, and sat back on the sofa. "Yeah, I was just talking to Bella about skiing. I don't know how excited she is..." he trailed off, I'm assuming because Alice ran off with the conversation.

Standing in front of Edward, I began to pull my knee-length skirt up on my thighs until the tops of my stockings showed. Edward's eyes bugged out a bit and he smiled up at me. He didn't know I was about to seek my revenge.

With my skirt raised, I knelt down in front of him between his now spread legs and ran my hands over his thighs. When I reached his crotch I felt that he had already developed a bit of a physical reaction to my actions, but he was nowhere near fully hard yet. That was actually what I wanted, for the time being.

I made quick work of his belt, button, and zipper. Before long I had every obstruction pushed aside and had him entirely in my mouth, something I could never do when he was fully erect. He took a large gasp of air as my nose dug into his lower stomach. I was so close, I could hear Alice on the other end of the phone.

_"Edward, what is it? I just suggested the ladies do some antique shopping!"_

I let out a laugh around his rapidly hardening dick and I could feel Edward struggling not to respond. He managed to placate Alice and when she got back on a roll, he muted the phone.

"What the hell are you doing to me, woman?" He had that familiar fiery look in his eyes.

"I'm getting back at you," I smiled and winked before returning to my work.

_"Edward? Edward! What the hell?"_ I heard Alice screech through the phone before he could respond to me.

"I'm here and I heard you!" he lied after un-muting the phone. I had never seen him so flustered.

As I began to move my mouth and hands more quickly along his length, I decided he was 'getting off' easy. After all, Alice carried most of the conversation. I'm not sure if he managed to hit mute again as he came, but he stifled as much of his reaction as possible, given the circumstances.

* * *

A/N: When life gives you lemons, make lemonade. When Mrs. SWS gives you lemons, thank her by reviewing!

Next up is A Very Cullen Thanksgiving! Stay tuned, dear ones!


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Stephenie Meyer created Twilight. I created this work of fan fiction.**

* * *

BPOV

Edward picked me up in another hired town car with a driver to go to the airport early Saturday morning. I didn't think much of it and dozed lightly in the back seat in Edward's arms. When we got to Sea-Tac, he gently shook me awake.

"Bella, baby, we're almost on the tarmac."

I shook my sleepy head. "Tarmac?"

I looked out the window and saw that we had pulled into a completely different part of the airport, where there were several hangars and private jets.

"Edward?" I asked with my nose almost pressed to the window.

"Mother insisted we take her plane." He shrugged as I turned and looked at him skeptically.

"_Her _plane?"

"Well, technically it's Cullen Creative's plane."

"But I flew commercial to San Francisco," I pointed out.

"Esme was travelling at the time as well. She uses it mostly. And the family. If you'd like, I can ask her to let you use it for business in the future."

"That's not necessary," I scowled.

Edward pointed out a decent sized private jet that he said was a Gulfstream. I had to admit that it was quite impressive and I allowed myself to exchange my appalled feelings for excited ones. Bypassing all forms of security and regular airport hassle, the car pulled directly onto the tarmac next to the plane and all we had to do was climb aboard. Mere minutes later, I was settled in my seat with a coffee and my iPad. I was flipping through the presentation Edward and I had created for the ski resort, running through my pitch silently in my head for the millionth time. Edward returned from where he had been speaking with the pilot and buckled in to the seat next to me. These chairs were less like airline seats and more like La-Z-Boys.

"I'm sorry if the jet wasn't a good surprise," Edward spoke quietly beside me.

"No, no. It was a good surprise." I smiled at him, but I could feel that it was a little thin-lipped.

"Bella, I don't think I have given you an accurate idea as to the extent of my family's wealth."

I almost let a snort of laughter escape after hearing this understatement. "It's none of my business, Edward."

"You mean you're not confused, sitting next to your boyfriend on a private jet, knowing he lives in a shabby 600 square foot apartment?"

"I like your apartment," I said, unfazed.

"I could buy the whole building if I wanted to, Bella."

I paused for a brief second, but then continued my perusal of our presentation.

"Well," he continued, "I'm glad this doesn't seem to bother you because I want to start looking for a place where you and I can live together. I'm tired of renting. I want you and me and my piano under one roof."

_Say what?_

The iPad fell from my grasp and slid down my lap, where Edward caught it before it hit the floor. I couldn't help but look at him as if he were a stranger. He gazed back at me and we stayed like that, eyes locked, until we felt the jerk of the plane beginning to taxi down the runway. I motioned for him to give me back the iPad.

"I need to shut off my mobile device."

He smiled. "There's wireless onboard."

"Naturally." I held back an eye roll. He held his genuine smile and I began to soften, around the edges at least. "You want me to live with you?" The question was barely a whisper.

He nodded. The plane began to speed up and I didn't feel the usual drop in my stomach when we lifted into the air; I was already stunned by Edward's request.

"And you want to _buy_ a place with me?"

"Actually, I want to buy a place _for _you. I'll live there too, but I want to put it in your name."

"Wha…why?"

"Call it insurance. If anything happens between us, I don't want you to feel like you took an unnecessary risk, moving in with your boyfriend after 3 months."

I didn't know how to feel about that. _It's like he expects something to go wrong._

"So, you'll just write a check and buy a place?"

"More like call my accountant and buy a place. But yeah."

"How?" I asked. "I mean no disrespect, but your mother owns an ad agency and your father is a surgeon. That's better than most people, but I think you're referring to a whole other tier of wealth. I can't wrap my brain around it. "

Edward handed me the iPad. "Google 'Masen Enterprises'. That's Masen with an E."

"You mean your mother's maiden name?"

"So you already know?"

"I remember seeing that was her name when I researched the company. I didn't think to look into the Masen family."

"Go ahead," he coaxed, gesturing again to the iPad.

Edward closed his eyes and settled his chair into recline as I spent the next 10 minutes reading about the Masen family and Masen Enterprises. Esme's family was the oldest of old money. The only reason the name wasn't as recognizable as Rockefeller or Vanderbilt was because the family did not limit themselves exclusively to one industry. They operated worldwide and made their money quietly as silent partners in some of the most outrageous deals from oil and gas, to railroad and modern transportation, to manufacturing and technology.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Now, do you want to hear the part you won't read about on Google?"

"Okay…"

"In 1977 my mother left her family and inheritance behind to start her own advertising company and marry my father – both of which went against her grandparents' wishes. Her grandfather was a bit of a tyrant, stuck in some old world thinking regarding women and their place in the world. When she went her own way, he cut her off."

I suddenly saw Esme's confrontation with me through a whole new lens. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. It was no wonder she wanted me to protect myself and my career first and foremost.

_Didn't he also just say that she was disinherited in part because of Carlisle?_

"Why did they oppose her marriage?" I asked.

"Carlisle came from a middle class family and the Masens thought he might be using her to pay his way through medical school."

"So, if she was cut off…?"

"10 years later two things happened within about a month of each other. First, my great grandfather, the old bastard, died of a heart attack. Then, Esme's brother, my uncle Anthony, died in a boating accident. With Esme cut off, he was the only one in line to inherit after my grandfather. With Anthony dead, the money had no rightful heir. My grandparents spent the rest of their lives making it possible for Esme to inherit. By then she and my father were self-made successes. We've actually barely ever touched the Masen money, but it's not frowned upon. Alice and I have equal rights and access to it as living heirs."

"You're like your mother. You want to make your own way in the world." I didn't hide the awe in my voice.

He nodded.

"I think you already have."

"I'm beginning to feel that way too," he admitted.

"So why start spending Masen money now? And why spend it on me? I did nothing to earn it."

"Neither did I." He paused. "I can't explain it, but I've developed this urge to protect and provide for you. I want to give you everything you could possibly want and I'm fortunately in a position to do so."

"All I want is to be with you, Edward." I tried not to think about how corny that might sound.

Edward placed his hand on my knee and gently squeezed. "I want the same. Let me buy us a place to start our life together." His green eyes were lit up from the inside, out.

I shook my head. "I just don't know. This is all so much to take in. Let me think about it."

"All right."

"I think I'd like to take a nap now. Does my seat recline like yours?"

Instead of responding, Edward reached over and reclined my seat to match his, then lifted the armrest between us. I curled over onto my side and he spooned behind me. I closed my eyes and felt him tucking errant strands of hair behind my ear.

"I hope I didn't scare you," he sighed behind me a few minutes later. I barely heard him as I drifted off.

XOXOXOX

"Thank you for the exciting presentation of concepts, you guys. Well done." The VP of Marketing from Aspen/Snowmass resort was glad-handing Edward and me, following our pitch. The conference room we were in overlooked the base of one of the slopes, which was modestly covered in a layer of early season snow. "We have a special surprise for you. We've arranged some snowmobiles delivered to the cabin for you and your guests to use over the holiday.

"You shouldn't have," Edward said, shaking his hand. "But thank you!"

"You might actually need them if we get as much snow as they predict. You have everything you need there?"

"I think so." I smiled, desperate to be done with the business portion of our trip.

"Well, enjoy. Have a Happy Thanksgiving."

"Same to you."

When we pulled up to the cabin there were 3 Polaris snowmobiles sitting on a snow bank to the left of the driveway. Edward was headed towards them when I reminded him he was still in his suit.

"Wanna go for a ride, baby?" he asked, giving me his sexiest sideways grin.

"Maybe." I smiled back.

"Or maybe what?"

"Or maybe we need to make the most of our last night here alone," I said suggestively.

Since our arrival, Edward and I spent most of our time cooking meals together, reading by the blazing fire, and soaking in the hot tub. I wasn't sure why we hadn't been intimate. If I had to guess, Edward was giving me time to adjust to the 'wealth' of information he had shared with me during our flight. We were also trying our hand at being domesticated together. So far, so good during these three days. It was the longest we'd ever been together alone. Maybe it was the relief of being done with business or maybe it was just the way he grinned at me, but I wanted Edward badly in this moment.

"There's still a few hours of daylight left. Indulge me, Bella. I promise I'll make it worth your while later."

As we walked inside to change, I found myself awestruck once again by this place we temporarily called home. The design of the house had a rustic feel to it, but it was equipped with the most modern furniture, appliances, and technology. We wanted for nothing. Edward and I occupied the second largest bedroom suite in the house, leaving the master for Esme and Carlisle. We quickly changed into warm snow gear and headed out.

About an hour later we had thoroughly covered most of the wooded area surrounding the cabin. Our cheeks were slightly wind-burned, and my sides hurt from laughing so much and holding on to Edward for dear life as he steered us through the snow banks.

"What now, Ms. Swan?" Edward asked after cutting the engine and removing the key.

"Now we eat dinner and then I challenge you to a game of Rummy 500. Winner decides how we spend the rest of the evening."

In weeks past, Edward and I had played quite a few rounds of Rummy 500 along with a few other card games. It might sound sort of lame, but that was our idea of a fun night together. There were other times for going out and painting the town, but we enjoyed quiet evenings together more than anything. Also, we were both fierce competitors and hated losing, which made for interesting card playing. For dinner I made us a simple pasta dish just using fresh tomatoes, garlic and basil. We were both so hungry after the long day; we wolfed down almost everything I made. After we ate I cleared the dishes and went to the game room to set up. Edward followed a few minutes later with a large bowl of popcorn and more of the wine we'd had with dinner. We hadn't spent much time in the game room, but I could foresee it getting a great deal of use once our friends arrived. There was a billiards table, a dartboard, a poker table, and a fully stocked bar.

We played quietly at first, smirking at one another as we laid our points out on the table and taking long sips of the wine. A few rounds in, I suddenly found it insanely funny when I was able to play several cards to expand on runs Edward had laid down earlier. Mid-giggle I let out a loud hiccup.

"Bella, are you a little tipsy?" Edward grinned, thinking he could see an advantage.

I thought about it for a second and turned my head to look over my shoulder as if the answer might be somewhere in the room. When I did that, I felt the delayed reaction of my brain that indicated he was right.

_What the hell? I'm never drunk after a glass and a half of wine!_

I decided to act as though I was offended, thinking this would maintain my poker face with Edward. "How dare you suggest I'm a light-weight!?" I exclaimed, throwing a piece of popcorn at him. He smirked as it flew past his head.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were feeling the wine already. I know I am. It's to be expected when you go from sea level to almost 10,000 feet in elevation."

"Oh," I half-pouted.

_I should have known that._

I continued my sarcastic glare and Edward just grinned back at me, the smile going up to his eyes.

"You're going to lose to me no matter what, so drink up," he teased.

"Oh, hell no, I'm not! I'm going to win and you are going to give me the longest back massage ever!"

"I'm going to win," he said quietly, sounding so sure of himself. Then his eyes got darker as he continued, "And I'm going to tie you up and have my wicked way with you."

I arched my brow at him, unsure of how to respond.

_I think I want him to win._

Suddenly I couldn't look him in the eye and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks at NASCAR speed.

"So, ah…if you want that massage, you'd better get some points on the board."

_Or maybe I should throw the game._

_Wait. What?_

"We'll just see how this plays out, I guess." I tried sounding nonchalant, but hardly doubt I was successful. I bravely continued sipping my wine and tried to focus on the cards in my hand.

"Did you see those sturdy posts on the bed frame, Bella?" Edward asked as he laid down three aces. 45 easy points. I couldn't help my eyes as they widened like saucers. I bit my lower lip and refused to make eye contact with him; instead I stared at my hand.

"I only need ten more points to get my 500. You need thirty."

Suddenly I couldn't look at my hand, which was total crap, nor could I look at Edward, who was making me squirm in my seat. I opted for popcorn, pulling the bowl towards me and diving in.

"It's your turn, honey," he said, his voice like honey. It was cloyingly sweet.

_How can he be so damn infuriating and so damn sexy all at the same time?_

I drew my card, which shockingly was playable. It was a run that got me twenty points. I laid my points down and gave him my best Cheshire grin.

He drew and I saw a telltale twinge in the corner of his mouth that was a stifled smile. He threw down his ten point card and discarded his last card, facedown.

"You're out?" I couldn't believe it. I was so close.

"I'm out." He began picking up the cards and shuffling them into a stack, his long fingers moving deftly.

"Best two out of three?"

"I won, Bella. I want you to meet me upstairs in five minutes, completely naked and on the bed."

Our eyes locked and I could see the darkness from earlier hadn't receded, but instead intensified.

"You'll have to catch me first," I whispered then suddenly did several things at once. I bolted out of my chair, grabbed the popcorn bowl, threw the popcorn on him, turned on my heel and ran out of the game room.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: Stephenie Meyer created Twilight. I created this work of fan fiction.

* * *

EPOV

I sat, stunned and doused in popcorn. I quickly debated whether or not to chase after Bella. She was probably expecting it, but the likelihood of her falling and hurting herself was far too great. I decided to let her find a hiding spot and wait it out. The fact that I would find her and have her was inevitable. I meant what I told her earlier about tying her up, but I knew she wasn't aware of the depth of my desire for her after these three days of domestic – but sexless – bliss. We had established a routine for bedtime and for showering together in the mornings. I loved wrapping her in my arms in bed every night as much as I loved her clinging to me on the snowmobile or during one of the horror flicks she insisted she enjoyed watching. I loved playing house with Bella and I hoped we could continue the conversation about living together soon. First, though, I wanted to lose myself inside her for the duration of the evening.

I shook errant popcorn kernels from my hair and more fell from my lap as I stood. Rather than call out to her, I moved silently through each room, seeking her out. The house was so quiet that I knew something would give her away to me. I made it through a full sweep of the downstairs bedrooms when I turned the corner and found her socks lying on the carpet at my feet. I glanced up and saw her jeans hanging on the banister at the top of the stairs. Either she was trying to throw me off course, or perhaps she had followed my instructions to meet me on our bed, sans clothes, after all. I raced to the top of the stairs, but there was no Bella to be found in our room. While I investigated our empty bathroom, I spotted Bella's silk bathrobe hanging on a hook on the back of the door. I pulled the sash out of the belt loops and ran it through my fingers. I smiled to myself; I had this planned since I saw her wearing this after her shower this morning. I was pulled away from my wicked thoughts by the sound of a giggle and feet thundering down the staircase.

_How did I let her get past me!?_

I took a deep breath and remembered what I had told myself earlier.

_You will have her at your mercy. It's inevitable._

Sash in hand, I walked back down the stairs at a more leisurely pace this time. I wasn't disappointed to find her sweater thrown haphazardly across the piano, which sat at the entrance to the living room. I went further into the room, looking for my next clothing clue, but instead found her stretched out on the sofa. She was still in her pink lacy bra and panties. I had taken great pleasure in spotting them while she changed earlier this afternoon, knowing I would help her out of them if need be. With the light from the fireplace dancing on her skin and the flush from the wine in her cheeks she looked so incredibly warm and inviting. A growl almost escaped my throat.

"As _amazing_ as you look, baby, this is neither the location nor the state of dress that we discussed."

She pouted her lip at me. "We didn't _discuss_ anything, Edward. You commanded."

"Regardless, why didn't you _listen_?" As we emphasized these words to each other I stalked towards her and she nestled further into the plush leather sofa. "I won fair and square."

Bella only had eyes for the sash in my hands.

"Have you ever been tied up before?" I asked in a more gentle tone of voice. I sat on one of the overstuffed ottomans across from her. She shook her head and blushed, wide-eyed.

"Are you afraid?" She shook her head again.

"This won't hurt your wrists," I said, gesturing with the sash in my hands, "but I can't make promises about being gentle with your body tonight. I must confess that I want you very badly after these three days alone. Will you let me exercise this level of control over you?"

This time she nodded.

I stood and held my hand out to her. She accepted it and I helped her rise to her feet. When we were face to face I cupped my hand around the left side of her jaw and she nuzzled the silk sash draped across my palm. Pushing my hand into her hair, I pulled her to me for a kiss. I started as gently as I could but lost control when she opened her mouth and flicked her tongue across my lower lip. I knew then that, even though she was inexperienced when it came to this particular brand of kinky sex, she was completely up for it. Still, I wanted her to feel comfortable.

"Promise me you will tell me to stop if it's too much."

"I promise," she breathed.

I stepped back, leaving her standing before me. "Take off your bra." I had resumed my more authoritative tone of voice. I pulled my own sweater over my head and took off my socks off by stepping on each of the toes and pulling my feet out. She reached behind her and undid the clasp. Her bra fell away from her chest as she dropped her arms down to her sides. The lace landed in a limp pile on the ottoman.

"Turn around and put your hands behind your back."

She complied and in the flickering light of the fire I could barely see the faint pink lines on her arm, thanks to my surgeon father's handiwork and the miracle scar cream Bella used religiously. I was grateful for her swift healing. I whispered my appreciation in the form of gentle kisses along her shoulder. Bella took our closeness as an opportunity to press her hands against my groin and squeeze. This snapped me out of me reverie immediately. I shook my head in an attempt to organize my thoughts. The sight of her made me want to simultaneously coddle her and take her with force. It was such a conflicting feeling. But we had done gentle and romantic more often than not – by a long shot. She had given me permission to use her body for my pleasure and I was determined to make the most of this gift.

I stepped away from her touch and grabbed her wrists with one hand. "Greedy girl. You reminded me just now why I need to tie you up." She turned her head and looked at me over her shoulder with a small smile that radiated her pleasure in grabbing me. I gestured towards the ottoman and, as if she knew exactly what I wanted, she kneeled on one end and bent over, raising her bound hands and her ass high in the air while resting her shoulders and cheek on the other. Her hair pooled around her face and I came around the side to help gather it behind her head. She just continued looking at me with her contented smile and gave her ass a little wiggle.

"Are you ready for me, baby?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" She smiled, bigger this time, and I was taken aback by her beauty. Even trussed up for me and completely fuckable, there was nothing cheap or degrading about her. She looked downright wanton.

Obliging her, I ran my hand up the outside of her thigh and over the smooth skin of her ass. Then I slid my hand around to her inner thigh and rubbed brazenly against her sex. She instinctively pushed back against me to increase the friction and therefore the sensation. Pushing her panties aside, I abruptly slid two fingers inside her. She let out a gasp and, had she been able, I'm quite sure she would have tried to grab the sides of the ottoman to stabilize herself. Instead she had to trust that I wouldn't let her collapse or fall.

"You're so wet for me. Always ready. I love that, honey," I crooned, sliding my two digits in and out of her deliciously slowly after my abrupt entrance. "Is it okay if I fuck you with these sexy panties on? I had to think about you in them all day, even during our presentation."

"Yes, but if you're ever going to get around to it, you'd better lose those jeans," she chided.

"For someone who is tied up and bent over at my mercy, you sure are impatient and mouthy. I think I need to do something about that." I removed my fingers from her clenching sex and brought them to her lips. She immediately obliged and sucked my fingers hard into her mouth, swirling her tongue around them.

I groaned audibly. "I love your enthusiasm, Bella."

She released my fingers and licked her lips. "I like the way I taste."

With that, I stood and worked furiously at the button and fly on my jeans. I was so turned on by the visuals and her words; I didn't want her to unman me before I got to the main event. I pushed my jeans and boxers down to my ankles and then unceremoniously sank myself into her. As with my fingers, I could see her body's reflexes attempt to respond, however this time I secured her with a firm grip of both my hands on her hips.

"Oh, Edward, it's deeper this way," she softly cried out. I tested this theory by slowly backing out and pushing forward, hard once again. The look on her face was pure pleasure, bordering on pain. This is where I wanted her: right at the precipice, but no further. I picked up my rhythm and she followed suit, using her knees to push herself back onto me. I'm not sure whether it was three days of abstinence or the uniqueness of our scenario, but I wasn't going to last long at the rate I was going. I was relatively certain that it was the same for Bella, but just to be sure I reached around and slowly massaged her clitoris through her now soaked panties. She responded by grinding her ass against me and stirring me deep inside her.

"Ahhhhh!" she cried again, louder this time as her orgasm took her. Her body clamped down around me and I closed my eyes in an effort to stave off my own release. Before she could fully return to earth, I wrapped my arms around her torso, and lifted her from the ottoman. Never breaking our contact or halting my thrusting, I transferred each arm to hold her beneath her knees, splaying her out as she leaned back against me. I lifted and lowered her for a few strokes in this standing position before it became too much. I decided to sit back on the sofa with her on my lap for fear of dropping her as my self-control unraveled. She leaned into me with her head on my shoulder and her bound hands pressed into my stomach. I suddenly wished for a mirror so I could see her with her legs spread wide as I repetitively buried myself in her. I wanted to see where we were joined, where two became one. I was so lost in this thought that I didn't anticipate or sense her second orgasm and the surprise of it finally did me in. I pulled her down to the hilt and emptied myself.

After I don't know how long, our breathing slowed and I slowly eased her legs back together, feeling Bella wince at the strain in her legs. I gently massaged her thighs, and then worked my way up her hips and torso. I balanced her while she leaned forward, which gave me room to untie her hands. The sash left no marks, but I massaged her wrists and arms just to ensure her comfort. All the while I was still buried inside her, my favorite place. Bella leaned back against my chest and breathed a heavy sigh as she reached with both hands between our legs to cup where we were joined. I knew then that she implicitly cherished the connection, same as me. I was grateful that she couldn't see me; I had tears in my eyes. I wrapped my arms around her, buried my face in her chestnut hair, and just breathed her in.

XOXOXOX

BPOV

"What should I make for dinner tonight?"

It was Tuesday afternoon and Edward and I were in town grocery shopping for what would hopefully be the last time before the Thanksgiving feast.

"I don't care. I'm sure whatever you make will be great."

"Are you sure? You'd better get your requests in now. Tomorrow night we're getting whatever is deliverable to the cabin." Edward and I each had grocery carts piled high. It seemed extreme, but I was trying to feed eight people for three days.

"How about spaghetti? That's relatively easy to feed a big crowd and it's Italian, so it won't be similar to anything you're cooking for Thursday."

I thought it over for a moment, mostly to make a mental list of what I would need. "Good idea."

Edward smiled to himself, presumably proud of his idea, and began reaching for jars of marinara. I laughed, shook my head, and headed off in search of fresh tomatoes, basil, and oregano.

When we arrived back at the cabin there was a large SUV in the driveway. Either Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were here or we had unexpected visitors. We got our answer soon enough when all four came bounding through the garage entrance.

"You're here!" I squealed, bracing myself as Alice launched for a hug.

"Just in time to help with four tons of groceries," Edward added.

Even with six pairs of hands it was still difficult to get everything sorted. Once everything was in the house we lost the boys to the PlayStation, so Alice and Rosalie helped me sort what we would need in the house and what could go in the larger outdoor refrigerator and deep freezer. We chatted about their flight on the jet, the impending snowstorm, and I told them what all Edward and I had discovered in the house so far. I was telling them about the hot tub when Emmett came to the kitchen in search of beer.

"Hot tub, huh? Where else have you and Edward christened the place?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

I flushed. Since last night Edward and I had made up for lost time, so to speak. We'd spent most of the night and a better part of the early afternoon wrapped up in each other. Thankfully, Rose rescued me by giving Emmett a solid punch in the arm. He reciprocated by brushing one of the cold beer bottles against one of her nipples. She cursed him out, quickly guarding her chest from further assault and proceeded to kick at his shins until he laughed and turned to leave.

"You two sure are playful," Alice noted. She was dicing tomatoes at the cutting board I set up for her. I looked up at Rose from where I was chopping herbs and garlic.

"Yeah," Rose agreed, "We both seem able to handle what the other dishes out."

"How has everything been going otherwise?" I asked hesitantly. I wasn't sure how much Rosalie wanted to discuss in front of Alice.

"I think things are pretty much back to normal. I mean, I started my period finally, so I think my little scare is over. I never did tell Emmett. I'm glad I didn't worry him for nothing."

I should have known Rose would brazenly cut to the chase. Alice didn't look up from her cutting board, which I thought was odd for her, but I knew she was hearing every word.

"That's good. Have you heard anything more from your doctor about what might have caused it?" I asked.

"They did another exam with an ultrasound and a minor biopsy. The doc said there wasn't anything wrong that he could visibly see. I guess they'll let me know if the biopsy shows anything."

"You'll stay on top of it, won't you?"

"Of course!" Rose sounded exasperated as she reached for wine glasses after opening a bottle of merlot. "Wine for everyone?" she asked.

"None for me please." Alice stated rather meekly.

_What is her deal?_

XOXOXOX

After everyone got their fill of spaghetti we all sort of went our separate ways within the house. Rosalie and Emmett asked if anyone wanted to join them in the hot tub, but we knew they were only asking out of politeness. Alice and Jasper built a fire and sat together to read in front of it. I told Edward I needed to get a head start on some of the desserts, so he decided to keep me company at the breakfast bar. He brought his laptop and seemed to be checking emails at first. He occasionally asked my opinion about something work-related, but his next line of questioning caught me somewhat off-guard.

"Do you want to stay in the Seattle city limits or maybe find a place in the suburbs?"

I paused for a moment as I was rolling out the bottom crust for one of my pies, but decided to go along with him. "I'd like to stay in the city, but I know that's more expensive. We could get more square footage for our buck in the suburbs."

I didn't have to look up to sense the raised eyebrow he was giving me. "That's true. But we aren't concerned about price. Neither of us wants a long commute to work. And most of our friends live in the city. My parents are the only anomaly. Would you want to live closer to your dad?"

"There's not really a need. I think Charlie and I are comfortable with our once monthly get-togethers."

"Speaking of, what is he doing for Thanksgiving? We should have invited him."

"He called me this morning and told me he's spending the day with Sue and her kids. Besides, we should probably arrange an introduction with just the three of us. He doesn't need to meet the whole Cullen brood at once."

"I think you mentioned her to me before. Is she divorced as well?"

"She's a widow. She has two kids: Seth and Leah. They both grew up with Jacob and me."

Edward got relatively silent at the mention of Jacob's name before deciding to circle back to the original topic. "I think I'm ready to contact the realtor Alice recommended. I'll give him a call Monday and set up a meeting. Want to join me?"

I thought about this for a moment, wrinkling my nose.

_The sneaky bastard. He's just figured out another way to ask me if I'm ready to do this._

_Well, are you?_

"Yes, I'll go. We have to talk about how we're going to do this, though. I mean you have to let me contribute somehow. My finances are pretty good. I bet I could qualify for a decent loan too."

"I want to pay cash for the house, Bella." His tone was firm, then softened. "Why don't we split all of the other expenses like cable and utilities? Would that make you feel more comfortable?"

I nodded, refocusing on the dough under my rolling pin. Suddenly Edward was next to me, turning me towards him and lifting my chin with his fingers.

"Hey," he whispered, "I can't tell you how happy I am at the thought of living with you. Thank you for giving this a shot." Before I could respond he was thanking me with his lips pressed against mine.

XOXOXOX

The next afternoon I had the Thanksgiving meal preparations well underway. I intermittently received help from people, but everyone mostly spent the rest of the day outside the cabin, skiing where there was snow and riding on the snowmobiles. I was in my element in the kitchen. The turkey was brining and most of the desserts were complete. Still, I was relieved when Esme and Carlisle arrived. As soon as they were settled in, Esme was at my side in the kitchen and Carlisle was nearby to serve as a voluntary taster.

I was kneading the bread dough for the dinner rolls when I decided to ask Esme about the trip to California she just returned from.

"It's just a trip I make yearly to San Francisco. I have several clients in the area."

"How did you find everything to be? Is everyone satisfied?" I was fixated on the punching and kneading of the dough. I swore my human hands were more efficient than a stand mixer any day of the week. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie walk through the kitchen and she looked white as a sheet. When she spotted us, she bolted into the foyer and up the stairs.

"Oh, quite satisfied. You did great work there last month."

"Well, thank you."

"And, of course, I once again tried to get a meeting with Apple. I keep telling myself I'm going to land their account one of these years."

I heard what she said, but my mind went blank as soon as she said the word "Apple". I was trying to make sure no shock registered on my face and come up with a response when my cell phone jingled in my pocket. I quickly wiped my hands on a dishtowel and looked at the text I had received. It was from Rosalie.

_Can you come upstairs for a minute? – R_

_I'm in the middle of making bread. What's going on? – B_

_I just heard from my doctor. Please hurry. – R_

Apple was long forgotten in my mind, but I managed to instruct Esme on how much longer to knead the bread before letting it rise.

_A girl has priorities, right?_

I ran upstairs and knocked on the door to Rose and Emmett's room. I found Rosalie pale and shaking on the bed, clutching a pillow to her body.

"What did he say, Rose? Did they find something?"

"They think they found the reason for a false positive on the pregnancy test. They think I have uterine cancer." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"What!?" I shouted and it was a horrible juxtaposition to her whisperings.

"They found cancerous cells in the biopsy and this is what caused a delayed period and the raised level of hCG in my urine."

"Oh my God, Rose. You have c-cancer?" I could barely speak the words aloud. Now I sounded more like her.

"The doctor thinks it's completely removable with a hysterectomy."

"That's good, right?"

"I'll never have children, Bella." With that, she completely broke down and the tears finally came. Because she was my best friend and because I knew the extent of the emotional roller coaster she had been on lately, I broke down with her. We sat together on the bed and I rocked her in my arms while we both shed tears of frustration and sadness.

After a few minutes, I couldn't resist trying to help Rose with the logistics of her situation. "Will you let Emmett and I help you through this? My aunt had a hysterectomy and they can be really rough. She was out of work for almost two months." She nodded. I could tell that she wasn't as frightened at the prospect of major surgery as she was as the idea of never having children. I didn't know until that moment just how excited she had been at the prospect of being pregnant. My heart broke for her.

"I don't want to tell anyone this weekend. I don't want to ruin anyone else's holiday. We're supposed to be here having fun."

"Are you sure you can spend the next few days ignoring what's going on? Do you maybe want to go be with your parents? Everyone would understand."

"No, Bella," she snapped, "I don't want anyone's pity and I don't want to be treated like an invalid."

Rosalie skipped right over denial, the first stage of grief, and went straight to anger. I couldn't blame her. I just had no idea where she would find the strength to make it through the rest of our weekend.

XOXOXOX

Rose's performance was quite remarkable and nothing cracked her veneer until things got underway at the Thanksgiving dinner table. Before that, though, she threw herself into the group skiing and tubing activities and helped me out in the kitchen immensely. Only I noticed that she wasn't as physical and playful with Emmett. Actually, I take that back; I'm sure Emmett noticed too.

I had completely forgotten about Esme and Apple until she brought it up again as we were setting the table.

"Like I was telling you earlier, I go to Apple every year and try to get my foot in the door. Usually I get the same run around about how they aren't taking meetings. This time when I stopped by I was informed that they already had a file open with Cullen Creative. Now how would that happen? How would I not know about this?"

This time I wasn't able to hide my shocked expression. Edward spotted it and immediately pulled me into the pantry before I could even begin to try to respond to Esme. I had all of the silverware in my hand and they were rattling as I shook like a leaf.

"Why do I think you had something to do with this?" Edward asked, holding me as still as possible with a firm grip on each of my shoulders.

"I-I just got a meeting with them through a friend while I was there. I didn't think they opened an account with us. I didn't think I got that far."

"Well apparently you did. My mother has been trying to work with them since the early nineties."

I blanched. _This is supposed to be good news! Shit!_

"Apple is her big fish."

_Double shit! That's my metaphor!_

"Am I going to get into trouble?"

"I don't think so."

"You don't _think_ so!?"

"Bella, you've done in three months what she couldn't do in twenty years. I don't know how she'll respond."

I handed him the silverware. I was surely going to drop them.

"Babe, you should be proud of yourself no matter what. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know I got it. I didn't want to say anything in case it didn't work out."

"I'll help with the rest of the table. I'm sure you have other things to check on."

I was never so grateful for Edward and his relatively smooth handling of his mother. Before I knew it, dinner was on the table and were all gathered around it, saying grace and then taking turns saying what we were grateful for. I was so worried about what had happened and what I should say that I barely heard anyone else. I caught the very end of Edward's speech, which included some pretty sweet and romantic things about being grateful for meeting me. Then it was my turn.

"I am grateful for being welcomed so warmly into the Cullen family, both personally and professionally. There's nowhere else I'd rather be." There. Short and sweet. Edward gave my hand a little squeeze. Next was Alice.

"Well, Jasper and I both have a lot to be thankful for this year and that includes some very special news we have to share with you all. I'm pregnant!"

I know there were cheers, applause, hugs, and tears of joy all around me. But all I saw was Rosalie, who looked completely shattered.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Stephenie Meyer created Twilight. I created this work of fan fiction.**

* * *

BPOV

When things settled down a bit at the table everyone else's attention followed mine to the softly sobbing Rosalie. Sitting beside her, Emmett's grin fell when he saw her face.

"Rose, honey, what's wrong?" he asked, alarmed and putting his arm around her. Rosalie buried her face in his massive shoulder, so it was hard to hear her response. Finally she lifted her face far enough away for us to hear.

"I'm just so happy for you guys! Babies are a miracle!"

"Umm, thanks," Alice said somewhat hesitantly.

Emmett glanced nervously around the table, gave a little shrug and began rubbing her back. After a few moments, Rose seemed to collect herself. Everyone was still staring though.

"Food's getting cold, everyone!" I piped up, praying I could pull the spotlight off of Rose. This seemed to do the trick and everyone dug in. I caught Edward's eye and he gave me a small, sad smile. He knew enough to put two and two together in this situation.

The meal itself was a phenomenal success, if I do say so myself. Everyone 'mm'd' and 'ahh'd' their way through each course and we all ate far more than necessary in the true American way. Edward elected for the men to work on the dishes and Esme disappeared with Alice, evidently to have a more private discussion with her daughter regarding the pregnancy. Rose and I helped the guys clear the table and then I asked if she felt like joining me for a soak in the hot tub. A few minutes later we were pleasantly simmering away beneath the jets.

"Are you okay, Rose? I had no idea Alice was going to announce that. I don't think anyone even knew they were trying for kids." I wasted no time cutting to the chase.

"It's not her fault. It's just shitty timing." Rose looked far away, leaned back with her eyes closed to the world.

"I don't know how you're managing all of this. I would be inconsolable, not to mention unable to be around others."

"I need the normalcy and all of the happy, smiling faces. It helps. Pretty soon everyone will know and treat me differently."

"Rose, I know you don't want to hear this, but you need to tell Emmett what's going on."

"Tell Emmett what?" His voice boomed from behind us. Rosalie's eyes flew open and there was fear across her face. I moved to climb out of the hot tub and Rose grabbed my arm.

"I'll tell him, but please stay."

"Tell him what?!" Emmett was clearly on to the fact that Rosalie was hiding something. Perhaps he had been playing a nasty game of 'what-if' these last few days, wondering what could be wrong with her.

"Emmett, roll up your pant legs and come sit," I suggested. "We'll freeze if we get out." Luckily, he silently complied. He sat on the deck surrounding the tub with his legs dangling in the water. He reminded me of Jacob when he got his pedicure. He looked expectantly at Rose, who sat across from him.

"I don't really know where to start."

I could tell Rose was debating whether or not to lead the story with her pregnancy scare. Given all of the new information, I wouldn't blame her if she skipped that part.

"I've gotten some bad news from my doctor. It's pretty serious, but completely treatable – we think."

_Oh, God. It never occurred to me that a hysterectomy might not get all the cancer. No!_

"Is this, like, something I would need to be treated for too?" Emmett looked concerned and slightly embarrassed.

Rose smiled sadly and moved to kneel between Emmett's knees. I _so_ didn't want to be here right now, but she said she needed me here. I hoped I could make my exit soon.

"No, baby. They found cancerous cells in my uterus and they're going to have to remove it to be certain the cancer doesn't spread."

"Cancer?" he asked in such a small voice. It seemed strange for such a big man. Rosalie nodded. "And this is why you have been so distant for the last few weeks?"

"It was just confirmed yesterday. But yes."

"Why haven't you said anything to me?"

"I didn't want to worry you…"

"So what is a uterus anyway? Is it one of those organs you don't need like an appendix?"

I wanted to smile at his naiveté, but tears welled in my eyes instead. This was the hardest part.

"Guys, I should really leave you alone," I insisted. Rose nodded her acquiescence without looking at me.

I stepped out of the hot tub and lunged for my towel. I wrapped it around me and then headed back into the house. Edward was in our bedroom when I arrived, engrossed in his laptop. He had been looking at property listings in his spare time ever since we got here. I toweled off, changed back into my clothes, and joined him on the bed.

"Finding anything interesting?" I asked, peering at the laptop over his shoulder.

"A few things. I'm mostly just browsing neighborhoods and pricing. Just because I'm paying cash for a house doesn't mean I'm going to get screwed on the price."

"God forbid." I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you'd be in the hot tub longer. That was only like ten minutes."

"Oh, well Emmett came outside and overheard Rosalie and I discussing her situation. She's explaining it to him now."

"Yikes," Edward muttered under his breath. I had explained everything to him the night before, confiding in him immediately this time rather than trying to hide the news like before. "I'm sorry Alice's announcement was so poorly timed."

"That's not your fault, Uncle Edward," I cajoled and elbowed him. It was the first time since dinner that I had even let myself acknowledge Alice and Jasper's news.

"I think you should probably find a time to explain to Alice why Rosalie responded the way she did. Unless you think Rosalie wants to tell her directly."

"Probably not. They're not very close just yet. After the brief conversations and reactions she has seen from Rose over the last few days, Alice is probably highly confused." I thought for a moment then amended my thought. "Or she'll be her unusually perceptive self." Edward nodded in agreement.

"I'll find a time to talk to her. Meanwhile, what on earth do I tell your mother about Apple? Is it too late to catch a flight home tonight?" I was joking, mostly.

"You wish. That storm front is coming in tonight. We're going to be up to our eyeballs in fresh powder by tomorrow morning."

"That doesn't bode well for me avoiding your mother." I was chewing my nails, which was not a good sign.

Edward put his arm around me and pulled me close to his side. "There's one big difference between this confrontation with my mother and the last one you found yourself in. I'll be there with you."

"No time like the present. Let's rip this bandaid off," I suggested.

"Sure you don't want a shot first?"

"Is that supposed to encourage me?"

"Sorry." Once again he had that grin that I wanted smack/kiss off his face. He's so lucky I always chose kiss.

XOXOXOX

"I see."

This was all Esme had said since I began my explanation. She'd said it a few times now and I had no idea whether or not I should continue. Every time I looked over at Edward he was smiling (his less cocky smile) and nodding in encouragement. We were sitting in the living room with Esme and Carlisle. The fire was blazing and the room was pleasantly cozy. The snow had started to come down in droves soon after we came downstairs. I took a sip of the brandy Edward had poured us and took a deep breath before wrapping up my saga.

"Most importantly, Esme, I had no idea I was going after a company that you had such a history with. I thought it was a complete shot in the dark. Truthfully, I never even knew anything progressed beyond my dinner with Stinchcomb. I was planning on following up after the holiday."

"You'll have your hands full, you know." I looked up and bravely made eye contact with Esme for the first time since I began.

"I feel better knowing I'll be under your guidance every step of the way." I wasn't sucking up; I knew I couldn't undertake this alone.

"You won't need me. You and Edward will manage." Her face was still completely unreadable.

"Mom, there's no need to be so dramatic. Of course we will need your help," Edward chimed in aggressively. "We might have to double our staff to support a client of this size, depending on the portion of business they give us."

"You're probably right. But I think you should do it without me."

"Why?!" There was no hiding my panic.

Esme paused for a moment, and then exchanged her wine glass from one hand to the other so that she could reach for Carlisle's hand where he was sitting beside her. "Before you two came downstairs, Carlisle and I were having a conversation about the future. We were both sort of blindsided today by the realities of becoming grandparents. We've both worked very hard and we were discussing how we might like to spend our retirement."

"You're 58. There's still plenty of time to retire. Are you telling me you want to leave your company right in the hour it needs you most, after we've signed our biggest client ever?" Edward was playing on what was surely her weakness. Better him than me.

She smiled like the cat that ate the canary. "You're wrong, dear. What better time to leave? I'll go out on top, knowing that I led us to a certain point and then left my business in the capable hands of my son. I couldn't be happier about it, actually."

I sighed my relief a little too audibly and returned Esme's beaming smile. When I turned back to Edward he looked like his Thanksgiving dinner wasn't sitting too well. His pallor was somewhat green.

"I think I'm game for another piece of that delicious French silk pie. I'm sure you all have plenty of logistics to discuss." Carlisle excused himself suavely and in hot pursuit of chocolate.

Esme sipped her chardonnay and I swirled my brandy. We both seemed to be waiting for Edward to formulate words.

"Bella was the one to land the account. I want her to run the company with me."

My jaw popped open.

"That's completely up to the two of you. Perhaps Bella is fulfilled with her copywriting and account management. Perhaps she wants to run this little dynasty with you. Ask her, not me. Anyway, let's enjoy these next few days of our little mountain getaway here and discuss the transition when we return to Seattle." Esme hadn't lost her sly smile. She turned to gaze out the window at the torrential snowstorm, effectively dismissing herself from any strategic discussion involving Cullen Creative.

"Speaking of business waiting for us back in Seattle, I'm buying a house; Bella and I are going to live together."

This got Esme out of her seat. Edward and I were soon enveloped in hugs. "Ohhh! Congratulations! I'm so happy for all my children! This is truly a blessed Thanksgiving."

I stared wide-eyed at Edward over Esme's shoulder.

_This is too damn much for one person to handle. Between Rosalie and the Cullens, I'm going to lose my damn mind._

XOXOXOX

Luckily, the next day was much more lighthearted and fun. After we all scavenged a second helping of Thanksgiving leftovers, everyone went to bed relatively early and woke to a beautiful clear blue sky, bright sunshine, and a foot of new powder. Several ski lifts were open and everyone except Alice, Jasper and I headed for the slopes. The three of us took two of the snowmobiles over to the sledding hill. I was hoping this activity would provide me with the chance to talk to Alice, as I had gotten Rosalie's permission this morning after breakfast. After a few thrilling trips down the hill and plenty of bumps to my backside, I found my opportunity while Jasper was in an outrageously long line for hot chocolate.

"Alice, I need to talk to you about Rosalie."

"Does this have anything to do with her pregnancy scare and my news?"

"It does, but there's a little more to the story than you might think."

By the time I finished my explanation, both Alice and I were teary-eyed. I was grateful for the giant sunglasses I could hide behind.

"I wish I hadn't said anything at the table," Alice sniffled. I was neither shocked nor surprised when she pulled a delicate lace handkerchief from the inside pocket of her designer ski jacket and dabbed her eyes beneath her own glasses.

"No. That was absolutely the right moment for you to share your news. You couldn't have known what was going on with Rose. But I can't imagine how excited you must be! I never got to ask, how far along are you?"

"Just over two months. We'll have ourselves a little summer baby," she said as she patted her non-existent tummy. "Maybe he'll share birthdays with his Uncle Eddie."

"He'd kill you if he heard that." I laughed at the thought of his frustration with his unwanted nickname, then turned to see Jasper returning, his arms laden with cups of cocoa.

XOXOXOX

It was two weeks later and I was camped out in Rose's spare bedroom with my work spread out on the bed in front of me. Rose was sleeping off her anesthesia in the room next to me and I was on nurse duty until Emmett got off of work at five this afternoon. Then I would be going to Seatac to pick up Rose's parents, who were flying in from Rochester. Rose's parents had decided to move back to the east coast shortly after Rose left Forks for college. They planned to stay with her through Christmas and during the rest of her recovery. God knows that they would have their hands full as soon as she was well enough to reach a phone or computer; she wouldn't stay away from work long at all. Reassigned cases, be damned.

Surrounded as I was by work, I was actually thoroughly distracted by an email Edward's realtor had sent us with some listings we were thinking of looking at. With Rose's surgery and Christmas two weeks away, we hadn't made much progress in our house hunting. At least we had made a start. I doubted anything would really get going until after the new year. I chewed my cuticles as I looked at houses that were big enough to swallow us whole.

Rosalie's surgery had gone well and she seemed to be coping shockingly well. I hadn't had the chance to find out how Emmett reacted to her news. Once we had gotten back from Aspen, I hadn't spoken with her until she called to ask if I could help her once she was released from the hospital. It wasn't long before I heard her stirring in the next room and calling out for me. I filled her water cup and brought it into her room with me.

"Thank you, Bella. I'm so sore and thirsty. I feel like I got sucker punched and then left to die in the Sahara."

"How long have you laid awake here thinking of that lame joke?"

"I can't tell time on pain meds."

"You've been sleeping for about four hours. Is the pain bad?" I asked, carefully sitting next to her on the bed.

"It's not unbearable. I mostly just feel incredibly weak."

"And how are you up here?" I gestured towards my head.

She took a long drag from the straw and then nodded. "I'm okay."

"Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"Not yet. Stay and talk to me please."

"I have to admit, I am dying to know how Emmett took the news of no kids."

To my complete and utter surprise, Rosalie actually had a shy, but megawatt smile on her face. Confusion was written on mine.

"First he got mad at me for keeping it a secret. Then, the more we talked, the more _alternatives_ we started to come up with."

"Alternatives? You mean like adoption? That's great. I'm actually amazed you got him to even talk about kids and the future."

"Not exactly, Bella. Emmett and I talked to my gynecologist about harvesting and freezing some of my eggs. It was actually his idea."

"Oh my God! That's such a terrific idea! I can't believe we didn't think of it before!"

"There's still a chance it might not work, especially if there is any cancer in my ovaries. But if this works, all I would need is a surrogate."

"Sorry to play devil's advocate, but there's no way your insurance will cover something like this, right? Can you afford to do it?"

Her smile spread wider. "Emmett said I should consider it a Christmas gift." Then she blushed. "He also said he hopes I use the eggs with him someday, but he understands things happen."

"Oh, Rose!" I wanted to hug her so badly, but I settled for squeezing her hand and kissing her forehead. She smiled back at me, but looked more tired than before. "You should sleep," I suggested. "If you're okay, I think I might run into the office before I go to Seatac. Emmett should be here in an hour or so and I'll be back later with your parents."

"Go. I'll be fine until he gets here."

XOXOXOX

My plan was to stop by the office, drop off my files, and check in on the progress for some commercials that were in post-production. Since Aspen, not much had changed around Cullen Creative. Esme made the executive decision to wait until after the first of the year to announce the Apple account, her retirement, and Edward's succession. We all agreed that it would best for everyone to wrap up the year in peace. Edward wasn't in the fishbowl when I walked into the office, but I didn't think much of it. What surprised me was finding my door unlocked. What shocked me was finding Jacob sitting on my sofa.


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: Stephenie Meyer created Twilight. I created this work of fan fiction.

* * *

BPOV

"Jacob! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

He stood as soon as he saw me walk into the office and sheepishly shoved his hands in his pockets. I shut the door behind me and moved towards my desk to relieve the burden of work materials in my arms.

_If I really help Edward run this place, my first initiative is to make this place paperless._

"I'm here to apologize to Edward. He had to run upstairs for something and told me to wait in here. He said you were out today."

"I was, but I came by to check on something. So how did it go?"

"I haven't had a chance to say anything yet."

"Well, I'm really proud of you for following up on this. And I'm glad I didn't have to remind you."

"I'm nervous."

"I see that. Your face looks like it healed nicely though."

"After this, I hope I can stop the bruising of my ego."

"You're already on the right track. Just be genuine and authentic. Not cocky."

"But cocky is authentic for me."

"There's your problem."

Jacob sat back down with a bit of a huff and I quickly worked to get my things organized and put away. I grabbed my purse and began making my way towards the door.

"Can't you stay?" Jacob asked pleadingly.

"I was never here. The less Edward thinks I have to do with this apology, the better. Trust me."

It was killing me though. I would love to have stayed – partly out of curiosity, partly to ensure another fight didn't break out. I really did want to check on the commercials being finished in the editing suite, though. And I didn't want to be late to pick up Rose's parents. Besides, I knew I'd get both sides of the story from both men later.

XOXOXOX

After picking up the Hales and picking up dinner, eating dinner, and making sure everyone was settled, I arrived back at Edward's place around nine that night, exhausted. I decided I was glad we'd be moving in together because the back and forth between apartments was getting annoying. Also I didn't enjoy having my wardrobe spread between two residences. While I was getting ready for bed, Edward ran through the list of properties we were planning to visit with the realtor on Saturday. He had already emailed me the list because I insisted that we agree on which one's we'd look at, but he was really excited and rattled off each one from memory.

"So, Jacob came by the office today to speak to me today."

We had just settled into bed and I was already dozing off. I was so tired that I had nearly forgotten to ask. I sat up; Edward had my full attention.

"He came to apologize like you said he would."

"I told him he couldn't be in my life if he didn't make amends with you."

"Well, that goes a long way in saying how much he values you. I had many reasons to doubt that, based on the way he spoke at your birthday."

"What did he say today to change your mind?"

"He took complete responsibility for what went down that night; he didn't even blame the alcohol. He told me what a fool he was for screwing up every chance you have given him to salvage your friendship. He said he didn't deserve another opportunity this time."

"And what did you say?"

"I agreed with him on all fronts. I told him he wasn't entirely deserving, based on everything I have observed. But he came to me and apologized like a grown man. And he didn't flinch too much when I told him we were moving in together."

"You taunted him with that!?"

"How else could I tell whether or not he was being genuine without testing him?"

"What did he say?"

"He congratulated me and asked if we wanted to on a double date with him and Leah."

"You're kidding."

Edward shook his head. "We're going to dinner with them Saturday night after we finish with the realtor."

"You must be a glutton for punishment. You know we're having dinner with Charlie Sunday night."

"I didn't forget."

"This can't be your idea of a fun weekend."

"Looking at houses, dinner with your ex, meeting your dad. I love a challenge."

_Cue cocky grin. And there it is…_

I rolled my eyes and rolled over to go to sleep.

XOXOXOX

It was 1:30 in the afternoon on Saturday and we were walking through the last of the houses we had scheduled to see that day. I was disappointed that there had been a major flaw in each of the six properties we had visited. One had a smaller kitchen than Edward's current place. Another had obvious plumbing problems. Yet another was on a block that looked rundown; we didn't want neighbors who didn't take good care of their homes and yards. Our biggest issue was that, on Edward's timeline, we didn't have time to do any major renovations prior to moving in.

We'd have to just keep looking. That could wait for another day, though. We had been at it since 8:00am and my blood sugar was running severely low. I was also excited at the prospect of a nap before our dinner with Jacob and Leah.

"Edward, there's one more I'd like to show you both." The realtor strode towards us, her spiked heels clacking on the hardwood and echoing obnoxiously in the empty house.

"These were the six we agreed to see today," I told her, then turned to Edward. "I really need to eat lunch, too."

"This is the one I told you about, Edward, that just came on the market. It's the 4-bedroom with an office that overlooks the park next door." She had ignored me completely and sidled up next to Edward. His eyes lit up at the mention of the place she described.

"Maybe we can grab lunch together before we go see it?" Edward suggested.

"I don't think there's enough time."

This lady was really getting on my bad side. Edward looked excited, but didn't want to force me. I could see it on his face.

"I'll be fine. I think I have a Cliff bar in here somewhere," I said, rooting around in my purse. Edward gave me a quick squeeze of gratitude around my shoulders and followed the realtor out to her car.

Twenty minutes later we were driving through a beautiful neighborhood. I wasn't as hungry anymore, but I was still frustrated to be walking into this showing blind. I had gotten good advice from Rosalie about how to deal with realtors; she said you have to be very assertive about your vision and not let a realtor push you into something you don't really want. A four bedroom house, not including the office, sounded way too big for Edward and me. The other places we had looked at were all two or three bedrooms, maximum. We intended to turn one of those bedrooms into an office.

I was softening by the moment, thanks to my beautiful surroundings and my rising blood sugar. All of the houses were large and unique. They had clearly been built many years ago, but all were well-maintained. Several had tasteful holiday lights and decorations. Soon we passed a park, where despite the early December weather, kids and families were out walking dogs or just enjoying the mild winter day in Seattle. Edward turned around from where he was sitting in the front seat next to the realtor and smiled at me. I tried for my best poker face and gave him a small smile and shrug. Just then we pulled up to the curb next to the house.

The first thing I noticed was how long the house looked. Yet, it was two stories. Just looking at it from the outside, it looked like you could fit my apartment and Edwards inside this, twice over. Edward gave me a big grin as we approached the house. I narrowed my eyes and shook my head at him.

"Just indulge me this once?"

"Fine."

_Edward, if you're smart you'll recognize that word as the universal sign of an unhappy woman._

The realtor opened the front door and I had to hold back an audible gasp. The first things to assault my senses were high ceilings and wood everywhere. Beautifully finished hardwood ran through the foyer and led my eyes towards the open floor plan of the kitchen, living, and dining area. My eyes rose upward towards the large wood beams that framed the house and accentuated the openness. The next thing I noticed were the floor to ceiling windows that looked out the back of the house. They faced an enormous backyard, the park just on the other side of the fence, and beyond to Puget Sound and Mt. Rainier just on the other side of the bay. My eyes went next to the kitchen, of course.

_Okay, Edward's kitchen could fit inside this kitchen's island. Good grief!_

"How much are they asking?" Edward asked the realtor.

"With the park in your backyard, the renovation, and the view of the water, they're asking one point five."

"Million!?" I choked. Then laughed. Everything else we had looked at was $400k or less. And that was after Edward showed me how difficult it would be to stay close to downtown Seattle for less money.

"I think we're done here." I turned and headed out the door, not looking back. I had to draw the line somewhere. Of course I thought the house was beautiful and amazing, but that didn't mean Edward should buy it for me. That amount of money was simply too much.

I was pretty miffed when Edward and the realtor took their time and seemed to finish the rest of the tour and came out twenty minutes later. I was playing a silly puzzle game on my phone, but put it away when they approached. Both of their faces were unreadable.

"All right, let's go home." Edward sounded somewhat defeated. We were all silent for the rest of the drive.

XOXOXOX

I managed to get a nap in after all. When I woke, I felt a lot better and decided I should probably talk to Edward about what happened and what we were going to do next in regards to the house hunt. I found him working on his laptop on the sofa.

"Hey," I said.

"Hay is for horses."

"Who are you, my grandpa?" I teased.

"What's up?"

"The ceiling."

"Okay, now we're even," he smiled at me, finally looking up from the computer.

"I just wanted to apologize for flipping out about that house. I just thought the realtor should have known better than to take us to such a big, expensive place like that." I sunk into the sofa next to him and he closed his laptop, put it on the coffee table, and put his arm around me.

"It's okay. I saw how much you liked it though."

"It was unbelievable. I just think it's going to be quite a few years and a few dozen commissions from Apple before we'll be ready for a place like that."

"Well, I have an idea. Why don't we put the house hunting on hold until after the New Year? Maybe there will be more properties on the market after the holidays."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "You had me convinced that we should try to find a place soon so we can focus on everything that's going to be happening at work."

"Finding our house is just as important. I want us both to be happy."

"If you're sure. It does sound nice to just relax and enjoy the holidays..."

An hour or so later we were in the car, almost to the restaurant where we were meeting Jacob and Leah.

"Are you wearing those red shoes again on purpose?" Edward practically glared at me. They were the same ones Alice had given me that I had worn for the birthday tragedy.

"As a matter of fact, I am. I have to make sure they aren't bad luck."

"I can't tell if you're wearing them to taunt me or him. What if Jacob remembers what I said about fucking you in them?" Edward was a bit more aggressive on the gear shift of the Volvo as we took off at a red light that had very recently turned green.

_Tense much?_

"I don't care what he thinks about them. This double date is going to go well and then I'm claiming my rain check from that promise you made on my birthday."

"Yes ma'am."

Dinner did go well. Jacob and Edward were both gentlemanly and attentive towards Leah and me. Leah was much more relaxed since she wasn't on call that night. After ordering our second bottle of wine we were sufficiently socially lubricated. Jacob and I couldn't really tell stories from recent history because all of them involved us as a couple. It was much easier to tell embarrassing childhood stories. Leah and Edward chimed in with a few of their own.

"Edward, did Bella tell you she's a shoplifter?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, God!" I squealed and hid behind my napkin. Edward had a look of mock shock on his face and then grinned at me.

"Gave yourself a little five-finger discount, huh?" He was teasing me and I emerged from my napkin a pure beet red.

"I was seven years old and my mom wouldn't buy me the lip gloss I wanted. She said I wasn't old enough for makeup and told me to stick to my watermelon LipSmackers."

"She didn't even make it out of the store," Jacob chuckled. "The security guard got her on her way out."

"Ugggh. My mother was mortified. She and Jacob never let me live that down." I rolled my eyes and shrugged. Thankfully, Edward decided to change the subject.

"So, Jacob, any advice for me before I meet Charlie Swan?"

_Fantastic. I'd rather we go back to talking about my adolescent rap sheet please._

"Aww, you'll be fine. Charlie's a good guy – and besides, you'll be in Port Angeles, which is outside his jurisdiction. I don't think he can pack heat there."

Edward laughed at Jacob's joke, but he did look a little wide-eyed and wary.

"Seriously though, Charlie is a cool dude and you'll be fine – especially if you can talk fishing and baseball."

"Good advice. Thanks."

We talked about house hunting and the Apple account I'd landed; Jacob told us how well the shop was going and that he had plans to team up with Emmett's shop on some projects; Leah told us exciting stories from the hospital. All in all it was a great night. I was truly shocked. On the drive home I was squirming a bit in my seat. Edward noticed.

"What's going on over there?" I could hear the sexual suggestion in his voice.

"I'm just thinking we probably used up all of our good karma on that dinner. Now we won't have any left for tomorrow night with Charlie." I wasn't trying to scare Edward, but it sure sounded like it. Luckily, he took it on the chin.

"We'll be fine. I have enough charm to last through two dinners. Especially if I recharge between them and get some naughtiness out of my system."

I laughed and, seeing this ease in my tension, he continued.

"Lucky for me, you're wearing just the right footwear. And if you run away from me this time, I know you won't be going anywhere too fast."

XOXOXOX

I was straight up _bored_. Edward and Charlie, however, were having a jovial time discussing the potential Mariner's lineup for the following season.

_Edward better thank Jacob. I wonder if he really knows anything about baseball or if he looked this all up while I was at the nail salon this morning…_

I decided I should interrupt and give Charlie his Christmas present. We had decided to exchange gifts tonight since we'd be spending the holiday apart. Renee was on a vacation in Mexico and Charlie was going to join in a gathering with the Clearwaters and the Blacks. I would be spending Christmas with the Cullens, who had also invited the Hales. After Thanksgiving, I decided I was a glutton for punishment.

"Charlie, open your present," I said, handing him the large gift bag.

"Thanks, Bells. You shouldn't have. Is it the usual year's supply of flannel shirts and socks?"

"Yes," I admitted, rolling my eyes, "but there's something else in there too."

Charlie pulled the tissue aside and pulled out a small recipe book. He looked at me with a serious crease in his dark brown eyebrows.

"It's sort of for Sue too. I wrote down your favorite recipes so she can make them for you. That's not weird, is it?"

"Absolutely not," he said. "I've done a horrible job trying to explain your Grandma Swan's salmon stew to her. She'll be relieved, I'm sure."

"Okay, good."

"Thanks, Bells. It's perfect."

From Charlie I opened a gift card for Le Creuset. It was a yearly gift that I expected as well, but Charlie was always pleased that he could contribute to my favorite hobby.

"I know it's some fancy French cookware, but that's an awful lot for a cast iron pot."

"Yeah, well thanks to you I'll now have three of them. Thanks, Charlie."

I looked at Edward and then blushed a little when I saw him grinning at the father-daughter display in front of him. Soon we were leaving the restaurant and I was relieved that Edward hadn't lunged for the bill as he usually did. In the parking lot I got a good hug from Charlie and then he reached to shake Edward's hand. I hoped it was my imagination, but I think the shake was pretty firm.

_Men! I've had enough of them for one weekend._


End file.
